Come What May
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Sequel to Our Little Corner of the World. Takes place about one year later focusing on Callie and the family as Callie and Will become foster parents and face the challenges that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of people have been asking about a sequel to Our Little Corner of the World, it took me a little while to figure out exactly how I wanted it to play out but here it is. It's not necessary to read that one first but it might explain a little bit more. This story takes place a little over a year after that one ended. Let me know what you think!**

Callie stood in her office lobby rocking slightly bouncing and swaying her body to calm the fussing toddler on her hip. Elizabeth let out another wild screech of protest and though Callie tried to quiet her, she couldn't blame her. Their short visit had turned into waiting for two hours in the lobby and now the 18 month old was tired and hungry. Finally Callie heard the clicking of heels and a familiar women came out to greet her. Callie could feel her brain bursting trying to remember her name. She worked on a different floor but Callie had seen her in passing. It was Carol or Carly something…

"So sorry this is taking so long, the mother is not entirely willing to sign away her rights and we just learned of another sibling that came out of the woodwork early this morning" Carol or Carly said.

"It's ok, should we come back or…? Callie asked, she wanted to be patient she really did but but she knew this system inside and out she knew how long things like this could take.

"I think she is signing the papers right now if you don't mind waiting 5 more minutes"

"Not a problem" Callie flashed a smile knowing it would be more like 30 minutes.

"Great" Carol or Carly said getting up and going back down the hall. Callie sighed finally giving in and going to the vending machine down the hall. She picked out the healthiest thing, pretzels and opened the bag. Elizabeth hungrily stuck her little fist in coming up with a handful of five. Callie pried 4 from her little fingers to keep her from stuffing them in her mouth. Callie sat down settling Elizabeth into her lap as her phone rang. Momma flashed across the screen.

"Hey momma" Callie said grateful for the distraction.

"Hi baby, I just wanted to see how your afternoon was going? Tell me about the new little one" Lena said, Callie could hear her trying to hide her excitement.

"I haven't met him yet, we have been sitting in the social work office for 2 hours. I guess the mom is having trouble with the papers and they are finding out about a new sibling, it's all very…typical" Callie sighed at how true that statement was. She had been crazy to keep Elizabeth with her today thinking it would be a quick in and out.

"Oh Callie I'm sorry sweet heart, I'm on my way home from work now do you want me to swing by and pick up the baby?" Lena asked.

"No, hopefully by the time you get here we should be on our own way home, with or without a foster child" Callie shook her head as Elizabeth ate the last pretzel and settled her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Maybe this is why not as many good, hard working families foster, it's so much time and hoops to jump through, what was wrong with you and mom?" Callie asked making Lena chuckle.

"Well your mom brought the twins home like lost puppies so we didn't have much waiting and hoops." Lena reminded her as Carol or Carly came back out of the office.

"Oh momma the social worker is coming. I'll call you back later" Callie said quickly hanging up her phone.

"Ok we are all set, Harry is on his way out, these are his things, and here is the check for this month by the looks of his bag he will need a lot of the basics. Here is my card if you need anything" She handed Callie her business card as Callie glanced down at it. Oh so her name was actually Katie.

"What about this sibling? I mean we didn't sign up for a sibling set but if…"

"Oh no worries. It's an older brother Harry has never met and he's on his was to a different foster home. If something comes up we will let you know but for now we think it's best if we just stick to the original plan?"

"So your not putting them together?" Callie asked feeling her eyebrows raise.

"There is no connection, it might end up make it harder for you. This is better for both boys believe me" Katie assured her.

"Ok" Callie just nodded.

"Let me go get Harry and you will be all set" Katie said disappearing back into her office as Callie let out a sigh sitting back down. Elizabeth was now asleep on her shoulder which meet Callie was down to one hand when she would meet this boy and try to help him with his stuff. Katie came back into the hall a minute later followed by a little boy trailing behind her.

* * *

Callie took her first glance at the little boy she had been wondering about since she got the phone call yesterday evening. He was small for 7 but he looked strong for his size. He had milk chocolate skin a few shades darker then Lena's with thick dark curly hair almost in an afro on his head. His eyes were taking her in as well and she offered him a smile despite the scowl he was looking at her with. Callie forgave him for it, if she thought she had had a long day, his must have been ten times longer.

"Harry, this is Callie" Katie introduced them.

"Hi Harry, it's really nice to meet you" Callie said offering him her hand. He studied her for a minute before loosely taking her hand and allowing a hand shake.

"Harry has his things in his backpack" Katie said.

"Great, are you ready to go? Do you have any questions?" Callie asked. Harry just shook his head.

"Callie is a good friend of mine, she's really nice, you will like her house, and I will see you next week for your visit." Katie told Harry. He just nodded at her and started toward the door. Callie quickly gathered her things and jogged to catch up with him.

"So the car is over here, are you hungry? Do you want to get some lunch somewhere?" Callie asked leading him through the parking lot.

"No" Harry said.

"Ok, you can slide in on this side" Callie said juggling Elizabeth still asleep and her bag to unlock the car and open the back door.

"I want to sit in the front" Harry said.

"Umm, I don't think your old enough" Callie said confused.

"My mom lets me sit in the front" Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well that is her choice but I'm sorry I am not comfortable with you sitting in the front. Maybe your mom has a different car and it's ok but in this car it's not safe" Callie said. she was trying to be gentle but firm she knew he was testing her.

"Then I'm not getting into the car" Harry said. Callie was surprised by how stubborn he was.

"Well it's a long walk to my house but it is your choice" Callie shrugged she put her bag on the floor and walked to the other side lowering Elizabeth into her carseat and buckling her in luckily she didn't wake up. Callie tried to look indifferent to Harry but inside she was begging him to just get into the car, she didn't know what she would do it he refused again.

"Who's she?" Harry asked watching her from the open door on the other side.

"This is Elizabeth" Callie said.

"Is she a foster kid?"

"No she is my daughter"

"I'm not a foster kid, my mom is coming back" Harry said.

"Of course she is" Callie nodded as if she was as sure of that statement as Harry was.

"Listen it's a long walk home, why don't you just get into the car and we will get there faster, when we get to my house I would like to show you all the cool stuff we have" Callie said. Harry looked at her for a minute finally climbing into the car and sitting down. Callie breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed into the drivers seat and started the car towards home. Harry looked out the window quietly and Callie allowed him the silence as she kept glancing back at the kids.

"So my husband Will will be hime from work pretty soon. He's s excited to meet you, he finally has someone to play soccer with" Callie said.

"I don't like to play soccer" Harry said.

"Well that's ok, what do you like to do?" Callie asked.

"I like video games. Do you have a lot of video games?" Harry asked.

"Well we actually don't have any video games. But we have a lot of regular games" Callie said trying to still sound upbeat.

"Great…" Harry muttered turning back to the window as Callie pulled into the driveway.

"So this is the house, you can leave your bag here and I will show you around let me just put the baby down" Callie said quickly putting Elizabeth into her crib and closing the door.

"So this is your room here, I hope you like super heroes" Callie said opening the door to her office turned bedroom when they decided to start fostering. It was complete with a bed wardrobe, desk night stand and toy box. She was pretty proud of it and thought it was pretty welcoming. They were going to keep in plain so it could be for both a boy or a girl but when they got the call about Harry Callie had gotten a little over excited and went out to buy a super hero quilt to put on the bed. Harry looked around and just shrugged.

"Ok, well this is the kitchen, and living room and the bathroom is through there. There is also a basement too we have a ping pong table and a bunch of games down there. And we just ordered a play ground for the back yard now that spring is coming so maybe you can help Will put that together this weekend and you can play outside all the time. We have a big fenced in back yard" Callie said moving throughout the house showing him around. Harry followed her not seeming to be impressed by anything she said.

"So you can go play if you want, there are some legos and toys in the living room. I am going to be in the kitchen starting dinner" Callie said.

"Ok" Harry nodded and went into the living room. Callie stood by the stove checking on him every few minutes but she was happy to see he was pretty engrossed in the legos he was building.

* * *

Callie sent a text to Lena letting her know they were home and knew she would pass the message onto Stef. Mariana usually called her at the time as she was driving home from work but Callie was thankful her sister decided to skip the call today. As much as she knew her family was excited she knew they could all be a bit much and didn't want to overwhelm the little boy. Dinner was almost down when Elizabeth started crying from her room. Harry stood up immediately.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked

"Oh she just want's to get up. Callie said looking at the legos that lay all over the living room floor as she went down the hall.

"Hi love, are you ready to get up?" Callie greeted her toddler as Elizabeth offered her a smile reaching up her hands. Callie quickly changed her diaper bringing her back out into the main part of the house. She didn't have the heart to tell Harry to put the legos away, they would have to figure out a new system for them but today was not the day to interrupt him when he seemed to be calmly playing. So Callie grabbed some of Elizabeth's toys and the baby gate locking the little girl in the kitchen with her. Harry came to the gate watching Elizabeth for a minute.

"Was she bad?" He asked.

"No, I just want her to be where I can watch her for now, once Will comes home he can watch her and then she can come out" Callie assured him. Elizabeth sat trying to put her little people in the school bus glancing up at Harry. Callie found herself wondering how it would work between the two of them. Or if Harry would even be here long enough for Elizabeth to remember him. So much about his case was up in the air he could be here any amount of time. All Callie knew was that he had been bounced in and out of foster care his whole life. He was never in one place for more then a few months before his mother got custody again and he went back to her. He would be with here for a while before getting sent back to foster care. Nothing in his life was very stable but he seemed used to it. Harry went back to playing and Callie heard Will's car pull into the driveway a few minutes later. She opened the gate scooping up Elizabeth going to Harry.

"Will is coming in he's happy to meet you" Callie said so he wouldn't startle the younger boy. Harry stood up as the front door opened.

"Hi baby" Will smiled greeting Callie with a kiss taking Elizabeth from her and tossing her over his head the way he always did when he came home making her squeal.

"Will, this is our new friend Harry" Callie said turning his attention to the little boy standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hi Harry, I'm glad you will be staying with us for a while" Will said offering Harry a smile.

"Harry has loved playing with the legos" Callie said.

"Oh yea?. I like legos too, those are Callie's brothers old ones, maybe this weekend we can go out and get a new set you can put together" Will said. Harry just nodded again and turned around going back to playing.

"Dinner is in a few minutes ok buddy" Callie said.

"Ok" He nodded as Will followed Callie into the kitchen putting Elizabeth in her high chair and going to wash his hands.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"That was very good" Callie said offering him a smile. Will had been so nervous about first meeting Harry. Even though they had both attended all the required classes and Will had read books he was still scared he would overwhelm the kid. He had no experience with foster care other then the stories Callie told him. He had begged her to coach him on what to say, and she caught him on the phone with Stef last night asking her advice. Callie had to smile when she thought about how much work he was putting into it.

"How has he been so far?"

"Quiet, a little stubborn but nothing out of the ordinary" Callie said as Will started to set the table.

"And his case?" Will asked.

"Complicated" Callie just shrugged and Will just nodded.

"I hope he's not picky" Callie sighed cutting up some of the chicken pie she had made fine enough for Elizabeth who was banging her spoon on his tray.

"I'll go get him" Callie said as Will placed the dish on the table Callie went into the living room.

"Hey Harry dinner is ready if you want to go wash up" Callie said

"What is it?"

"We're having Chicken pie"

"Yuck" Harry made a face.

"Well I think you should try it, there is also salad and rolls I'm sure you will find something you like" Callie said.

"My mommy lets me eat chicken nuggets with ketchup and french fries every night" Harry said.

"Well I'm sorry but that is not what we are having for dinner tonight. You don't have to eat but you do have to come to the table" Callie said trying to channel yet again her firm but gentle voice. she would have to take more pointers from Lena on that one.

"Fine" Harry stood up following her into the kitchen sitting down at the table across from Elizabeth.

"So Harry what do you like to do?" Will asked.

"I like to play video games" Harry said picking up his fork and swirling the pie around his plate.

"Oh yeah which ones?" Will asked.

"I like Call of Duty and this Zombie one I have. When you shoot the Zombies their guts get all over you" Harry said showing more excitement then Callie had seen from him all day. She tried not to outwardly winch at his violent game choices.

"Oh yeah? What else do you like to do? I saw you really like the legos" Will said.

"Yeah, but only because Callie said you guys don't have video games"

"No we don't. but we have some other cool stuff. Have you ever played ping pong?" Will asked. Harry shook his head.

"Oh it's the best I'll show you how to play after we eat" Will said trying to get Harry excited again. The boy just shrugged picking up his dinner roll and taking a bite. Elizabeth watched him as she picked up a fistful of her chicken eating it. Will placed her little fork in her hands trying to get her to use it but she just picked up the chicken with her free hand.

"Is she a baby?" Harry asked looking at Elizabeth.

"She's one and a half, she's almost not a baby anymore but sometimes she still is" Callie said.

"Baby" Elizabeth echoed one of her words.

"When will she be big enough to play with?"

"Well you can play with her now. She loved the big blocks and playing outside" Callie said excited Harry was taking a notice to her.

"Those are boing" Harry stated turning back to his plate and was quiet the rest of dinner.

* * *

Callie got Elizabeth ready for bed while Will tried to take Harry downstairs to play for a while. When Callie called them up Harry put up another fight about having a bed time but Callie stuck to her firm but gentle tone and he eventually did lay down and she turned out the light as she and Will went into their own room closing the door.

"He's tough" Will sighed laying down putting his arm behind his head.

"But he's a good kid. I can see it. It's just a lot of change for him, I feel bad" Callie said.

"Yeah, he has these few seconds where you can almost see the real kid then he gets mad about something."

"It's normal" Callie nodded.

"You think we can help him?"

"I think if he's here long enough we will see the real kid, the happy kid more. But who knows how long he will be here, his mom keeps getting custody back"

"How does that keep happening?" Will asked.

"It's sticky, most judges favor bio parents too, they think biology is the best thing for kids, but it isn't always the case." Callie nodded.

"We did ask for this, we asked for the high risk kids" Will said. Callie nodded. She specifically had asked for a kid who was hard to place. She knew what that was like and she wanted to really be able to make a difference. But the problem with Harry would be timing. He wouldn't be here forever, he was not up for adoption, at some point his mom would get him back. Callie just hoped he would be here long enough to get some positive in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning started the way it usually did. Elizabeth was up early as usual and Will being the morning person always got up with her. Callie got an extra hour to sleep in while Will put Elizabeth in her stroller and they went for a run usually joined by Stef. When they got back Will woke Callie up putting Elizabeth on the bed letting her crawl over to Callie.

"Hi pretty" Callie smiled kissing the baby catching her in her arms.

"Morning, I just checked on our new friend he's still out cold" Will said giving Callie a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh good, he must need some sleep" Callie said sitting up and keeping Elizabeth from going to close to the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to go shower"

"Ok I'll make breakfast, hey did mom come back with you?" Callie asked. It was common for Stef to come back to the house for breakfast after her and Will's run. Callie always looked forward to the quiet time with just her mom in contrast to the noisy Sunday night dinners when it was hard to focus on just one person.

"No, she said something about wanting to give us space for Harry this weekend" Will said.

"they are keeping their distance, it's oddly unsettling and so unlike them" Callie said making Will laugh.

"The way she said it it sounded like it was something Lena talked her into and she was just following orders" Will said.

"Oh yes, that sounds a little more likely" Callie nodded throwing on some jeans and catching Elizabeth as she jumped on the bed.

"You want to help mommy cook?" Callie asked her.

"Yes" Elizabeth shouted as Callie helped her onto the floor. They went into the kitchen and Callie made Lena's famous big Saturday morning breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, and fruit. Elizabeth watched from her highchair as Callie handed her pieces of fruit to munch on. Callie finally understood why Lena believed in big breakfasts on Saturdays. It left everyone full until dinner leaving Callie plenty of time to give the kitchen a good cleaning. Will came out to help her when he was dressed, they were just debating to wake Harry up when they heard him come stumbling out of his room.

"Good Morning! theres pancakes and tons of food" Callie offered him a smile. Harry nodded sitting down in the seat he had sat in last night and Will filled his plate. Callie was happy to see he was not picky about his breakfast food.

"So Harry it's a beautiful day outside we can set up the playground if you would like, it has a really cool rock wall to climb up" Will told him trying to get him excited about the day.

"No" Harry just shook his head.

"You can take out the legos again if you want, but I think we will have to find a new place for them so the baby doesn't choke on them. You can choose to put the box in your room or downstairs" Callie said.

"It's not my room" Harry said firmly.

"Your right, I mean the room you are borrowing while you are here" Callie nodded.

"I don't want to play with the legos" Harry said.

"Ok well I am sure you can find something fun to do, we have a lot of toys" Callie shrugged letting him be.

"Your mom was asking about family dinner tomorrow" Will said turning to Callie. Callie glanced over at Harry shaking her head, she still didn't think he was ready to be thrown into her family all at once.

"Maybe just Elizabeth and I will go. you guys can hang out here" Callie said. Will nodded his agreement. Callie made a mental note to call Lena and ask about Harry's spot at Anchor Beach on Monday. She didn't want to enroll him in the public school if she could help it. She had grown used to the idea of momma being on campus, she couldn't fathom putting Harry into a school where she didn't know anyone looking out for him.

"I'm full" Harry said suddenly pushing back his plate.

"I'd imagine so, I think you ate as much as I did" Will smiled at him.

"I like pancakes" Harry said

"Noted" Callie nodded as Harry stood up.

"Hey bud if your all done can you put your plate in the sink before you play?" Callie asked. Harry looked like he was about to argue with her but he picked up his plate putting it in the sink before going into the living room.

"What's your plane for today?" Callie asked Will starting to clean off the table.

"I guess I'll put the playground up, get it started at least and I have to go into work for a few hours this afternoon if you think you can manage" Will said taking Elizabeth from her highchair.

"Of course" Callie nodded.

"'l'll clean up" Will said starting to load the dishwasher as Callie went into her bedroom showering and getting dressed for the day. When she came out Harry was in his room playing with the legos and Will and Elizabeth were in the living room. Will went outside to start the playground and Callie started the deep cleaning she always gave the house on Saturdays when Harry came out of his room. He watched her for a minute before walking over and flipping on the TV. Elizabeth was immediately enchanted by it because Callie never let her watch. Harry started flipping through the channels settling on something with two men fighting.

"Maybe something a little more appropriate" Callie said quickly taking the remote from him.

"But my mom always let me watch that" Harry cried.

"We don't like shows like that in this house" Callie said finding some cartoons and putting the remote up where Harry couldn't reach it.

"I hate this show this show is for babies!" Harry cried.

"If you do not like it you have a choice to turn of the TV or watch this" Callie told him.

"This is stupid!" Harry yelled.

"Then you may turn it off" Callie said picking up Elizabeth and taking her downstairs with her to throw in some laundry. When she came back up a few minutes later Harry was settled on the couch still frowning at the TV but no longer fighting with her. Callie washed the kitchen floors and sent Elizabeth out to play for a while with Will before walking back into the living room.

"Ok, it is time to turn off the TV and find something else to do" Callie said gently.

"no" Harry said not taking his eyes from the show.

"Yes, You have watched for most of the morning now so it's time to do something else, you can go play outside if you would like, of there are more toys downstairs" Callie said teaching up and turning the TV off putting the remote back up high.

"I want to play video games" Harry said.

"Well we don't have any, but we have a lot of other games, I can play one with you if you would like" Callie offered.

"No! board games are stupid! I want to play video games" Harry said.

"Well that is not an option."

"I hate this house! this is the worst house ever!" Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Callie said gently.

"Your stupid and you have nothing fun. All you ave are stupid baby toys" Harry continued to yell.

"I really don't like to hear you say those things" Callie said.

"I hate you!" Harry cried throwing his truck across the room as it hit the wall with a loud bang. Callie found herself at a loss for what to do. She knew she needed to be firm and stand her ground, but this kid had been through so much change in the last day it wasn't really fair. Will came in with Elizabeth giggling on his shoulders as Harry stared Callie down waiting for what she was going to do next.

"I think Elizabeth is ready for her nap, and you wanted to call Lena right?" Will asked sensing Callie's need for a break.

"Yes thanks" Callie said grabbing her phone and taking Elizabeth's hand leading her into her bedroom. Elizabeth's room was pink and gray, Callie's brothers had painted it since Will was aways in the war months before she was born. Callie still smiled thinking of that day, everyone had come together to help get everything done, even Mike had been building her crib and changing table. The room was all about family too. Callie had always wanted to instill that in Elizabeth and how important family was because it had taking her so long to learn that, she wanted her daughter to know it right away. One whole wall was dedicated to pictured of Elizabeth with her family. Elizabeth and her moms on the day she was born among many others with her moms. Many with her sisters holding Elizabeth as she got bigger in each picture. One of Jesus holding her over his head as she was laughing. Brandon had her on his lap at the piano helping her little fingers play the keys. And of course Jude reading to her and another of him helping her take her fists steps. There was a big family picture taken a few months ago in the very middle. Elizabeth loved to look at the pictures. Callie pulled out her phone while Elizabeth played to FaceTime Lena.

"Hi baby, how is it going?" Lena asked answering right away as her face appeared.

"It's touch and go. I'm taking a break at the minute" Callie sighed Elizabeth squealed at Lena's voice on the other end of the phone and Callie picked her up in her lap so she could see her. Lena was Elizabeth's favorite person in the world. If given a choice Callie was pretty sure Elizabeth would chose Lena over her or Will.

"Hi baby girl" Lena greeted her

"Hi! Hi!" Elizabeth cried excitedly.

"The first few days are tough, it's good to take a breather every once in a while and get some energy back" Lena said addressing Callie again.

"I'm about to put Elizabeth down but I just wanted to check on that spot for school Monday" Callie said.

"Oh yes I meant to call you, he is all set up in the third grade. Why don't you bring him by my office in the morning, I would love to get to met him and then he will have a familiar face in school" Lena said.

"That would be great, thank you" Callie said

"Oh course, relax baby, the first few days are the hardest, take it an hour at time and you will do fine" Lena assured her as Elizabeth was trying to pry Callie's phone from her hands.

"thank you momma, I should go before she gets fussy" Callie said as Elizabeth shoved her face in front of the screen. Lena blew her a kiss

"Ok, let us know if you need anything. I love you baby"

"Love you to momma, say bye to Grammy" Callie told Elizabeth.

"Bye momma" Elizabeth said. She had somehow gotten into the habit of calling Stef and Lena mom and momma. Being the only grandchild she never heard them addressed as anything else from the other kids. Callie was trying to break her of the habit but Stef tended to feed into it still clamming she was to young to be a grandmother. Lena laughed.

"Bye my babies" She said as Callie hung up the phone. Elizabeth gave a shriek of protest but Callie quieted her settling into the rocking chair reading her some books before putting her in her crib and closing the door. Will was in the living room trying to set up the blocks and engage Harry, but Harry just stood watching him with his arms folded.

"You should go to work or your going to be late" Callie said as Will gave her a defeated look.

"Maybe I'll stay…" Will started.

"No, you need to go in for a few hours or you will be making up for it missing dinner home all week. It's fine Elizabeth is napping and we can hangout right Harry?" Callie asked.

"Whatever" Harry said.

"Ok, I'll be back in time for the game" Will said standing up.

"I will assured Jesus when he texts" Callie said as Will gave her a quick kiss and grabbed his car keys heading out the door.

"Ok buddy, why don't we go out and get some fresh air, the playground is half way done Will said it's safe to play on" Callie said.

"NO! this is stupid" Harry cried kicking the blocks as they crashed to the floor Callie winched at the sound.

"Ok, I'm just going to leave you to entertain yourself then" Callie said going into the kitchen leaving him in the room alone.

"I hate it here! You have nothing fun to do! I want to watch TV! my mom lets me watch TV all day" Harry yelled after her.

"Well I'm sorry those are not the rules in this house" Callie answered gently.

"I hate this house! I want to go home!" Harry screamed. Callie was about to answer when there was a loud wail from Elizabeth's room. Callie was silent hoping she would fall back to sleep but Harry caught on. He snickered as Callie before kicking over the box of toys and jumping up and down so hard the floor shook. Elizabeth cried louder, the sign she would not be falling back to sleep. Callie glanced at the clock, she had been sleeping a half hour, not long enough to be a nap but just long enough to screw up the rest of the day. Callie went down the hall calming the toddler before going back into the living room. I think you should take some quiet time to play in your room" Callie told Harry. She hated to think of it as a punishment but she thought they both needed some space from each other.

"No, I hate that room, my room at my moms house has my own TV" Harry said standing his ground.

"Of course it does" Callie muttered going into the kitchen leaving him alone.

* * *

By the time Will came home for dinner Callie was no longer living hour by hour like Lena had said. She could only deal with the day one second at a time. Elizabeth was screaming on the kitchen floor at Callie's feet as she tried to make dinner because she was tired but Callie was keeping her awake. If she napped now she would be up all night. Harry was in the living room surrounded by all the toys as he kicked them around, he had been yelling at Callie all day picking every fight he could find with her and Callie had decided she was just going to let him be even if he was still trying to push her buttons. Will walked in picking Elizabeth up from the floor putting a strong hand on Callie's back.

"your turn for a break" He whispered. Callie just nodded grabbing her phone from the counter and walking into the backyard.

"Hey how is everything?" Mariana asked as soon as Callie dialed her number.

"No, we're not talking about that, distract me with something else" Callie said.

"That bad huh?"

"Do you want me to hang up?" Callie asked.

"No, ok so yesterday at work…." Mariana started.

* * *

After a long chat with her sister Callie was ready to face the rest of the night. Will finished dinner and they sat down. Harry refused to eat asking only for more pancakes which Callie refused to give into and so the cycle started again. Elizabeth got a bath right after dinner and Will put her to bed early. Harry finally gave them a break deciding to play in his room as Callie made popcorn and Will came out and the settled in front of the TV. A few months ago Jesus had gotten onto a pro basketball team and whenever there was a game everyone watched no matter what.

"He's really getting better with his 3 pointers" Will noted as Callie cheered loudly as her brother got 3 points. Nice shot" she texted him knowing that he would check his phone during half time. Harry wondered out of his room at the noise.

"Basketball?" He asked.

"Yeah, see number 8 right there, that's my brother" Callie said.

"Wow" Harry said impressed.

"You can watch, he likes when we cheer him on" Will offered. Harry nodded sitting down on the floor.

* * *

It was way past any reasonable bedtime when the game ended and Callie said it was time for bed. If she had any hope for his reaction to the game it faded when he started yelling at her again. Elizabeth woke up crying and Will went to comfort her as Callie finally talked Harry into going to bed. When the house was quiet Callie picked up her phone again going into the back yard in the cool spring night.

"Hey baby it's late" Stef said answering her phone.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot" Callie said.

"Oh no I wasn't sleeping, I meant for you, you have two kids now you need some rest" Stef said hoping to get a laugh from Callie.

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked when Callie was silent.

"This isn't working mom" Callie said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he fought me on everything all day. I feel like we took 15 steps backwards from yesterday"

"Well it can be tough…" Stef started.

"I know, I know it can be hard. I just…I thought I was going to be good at this. I was so stupid I thought I could understand the kid and make a difference." Callie sighed.

"My love that is not stupid, and you are making a difference. Even if it doesn't feel like it giving him a stable place with rules is what he needs. It's what he wants he just doesn't know it." Stef said.

"It's so hard mom. I knew it would be hard but I finally understand those foster parents who send the kid back. I can't do this."

"Callie, you have to give it longer. That wouldn't be fair to him or you. Maybe your not a good fit, but you have a big heart and I know you want to make a difference. He's mad and he's taking it out on you. Give him some time" Stef said.

"I just keep thinking about Elizabeth, this isn't fair to her. He ruined her nap today she was melting down all afternoon, he required attention 24/7 he woke her up again tonight…" Callie started.

"Hey, Elizabeth is going to be fine. Guess what when you have another baby she will be waking that baby up from a nap and demanding your attention and you will feel bad for that baby, but it all evens out. Callie, you can do this. I believe in you, you have the biggest heart and I know you want to make a difference. You had a hard day it happens no matter what. Tomorrow is a new day." Stef said.

"I just wish I could see what he is really like" Callie said.

"Mmmm that my love is the true gift of foster care. If you remember you did not come to us the bright and shiny girl you were a few months later. Oh no my friend if I remember correctly you were a disrespecting, fighting back scowling thing invading the house" Stef said.

"Yeah what's your point?" Callie asked.

"My point is, if was such a pleasure helping you turn into the person you are today and finding out who you really are, underneath all that. You just have to see what is underneath his outside. It's worth it. I promises" Stef said. Callie sighed.

"I love you mom" she said

"I love you too baby, get some sleep my love you deserve it" Stef said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning came to quickly for Callie's taste as the sun light streamed through the big window in her room. Will was already up, he could never sleep past 7 so Callie was slow to get up and ready, by the time she came out to breakfast Harry and Will were both at the table with Elizabeth in her high chair. Harry was silent throughout breakfast and Stef's conversation last night kept playing over and over in Callie's head. She knew Stef was right but part of her doubted if she had the patients to wait that long. This was a lot harder then she thought it was going to be. What if it turned out to not work? What if Harry could never settle in and Callie never got to know the kid he really was. Will stood up to clear the plates as Callie was lost in thought.

"Are you going to build the playground more today?" Harry asked in almost a whisper.

"I am, I'm hoping to be done by dark" Will nodded.

"Can I help?" Harry asked. Will nodded.

"I would love some help" He said briefly meeting Callie's eyes.

"Yeah why don't you go throw on a sweater and I will clean up breakfast" Callie said trying to get Harry out the door before he changed his mind. Harry nodded running down the hall to get his stuff.

"ten points for us" Will whispered as Callie gave him a high five.

* * *

Callie looked out the kitchen window a few hours late. Harry was holding the beam still while Will nailed it in. Will reached into the tool box pulling out a screw driver and pointing to the top of it showing Harry something before screwing in the nail. Callie watched them both, closely. Harry was so interested in everything Will was telling him and Callie found herself wondering what had caused such a turn around from the boy who yelled at her all day yesterday. When Callie called them into lunch Harry came running and quickly ate his sandwich practically dragging Will back outside with him. The playground was done soon after and Callie took Elizabeth outside.

"…And look you can climb up here and look all around." Harry said climbing up the rock wall to the tree house on top.

"You can actually see the top of your moms house from up there" Will told Callie as they watched him play. Elizabeth sat in the swing as Will pushed her watching Harry run all around the yard.

"That's great, thanks for all your help putting it up" Callie said.

"You should go get ready, can't be late" Will said as Callie suddenly glanced at the time on her phone.

"Oh my gosh your right!" Callie cried

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"I have dinner with my whole family on Sunday nights" Callie told him. Harry nodded but shrugged off asking any more questions.

"You should leave the baby" Will said.

"Oh man you risk facing the wrath of momma for that" Callie said.

"Yeah but she has been fussy all afternoon. I'll put her to bed early, this why you won't have to rush home tonight and can take a break for a while" Will said.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, look how good he is being, I got this" Will told her.

"Ok, thank you" Callie said standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"Mmm remember this when I tell you later that I have to leave early tomorrow morning so you are on your own with getting them out of the house" Will whispered.

"What!" Callie cried.

"Hey, the time you can't be late your brother will kill you for making him wait for food" Will said. Callie smirked at him knowing how well he had planned that.

"I'll being you some left overs" Callie called as she headed back into the house.

"Umm only if you want to be allowed back in" Will called after her making her laugh.

* * *

"Hello" Callie called entering the big house. She smiled at the familiarity that greeted her as she went through the door. Everything was pretty much the same as it has always been, the dining room had a new paint job, and the old couch had been replaced last winter, minor things here and there, but nothing really changed since her first night here. Callie loved that about her mom's house, it always looked and felt just like home. There was classical music coming from the kitchen which meant two things. One Lena was cooking alone because the minute anyone went in there to help they always changed the station on her. And two that is was some kind of complicated dish that required a lot of concentration on her part, which always meant it was going to taste fantastic. Callie was sorry Will was going to miss this meal.

"Hi girly I thought I head you" Stef smiled coming down the stairs greeting her with a warm hug. Stef always had a way of making Callie feel younger, the way she pulled Callie into her strong arms and hugged with with one hand on the back of her head. Stef never changed and Callie took a lot of comfort in that, she had a few more wrinkles around her eyes but everything else had stayed exactly the same.

"Hi mom, where is everyone?" Callie asked.

"Brandon and Morgan were here but they just left for the store with your baby sister because momma needed more basil, they should be back any minute" Stef said.

"You work today?" Callie asked notching her moms long blond hair was still pulled back in it's tight bun she wore it in when she was working.

"Oh yeah just escorted the mayer out to the airport" Stef nodded pulling her hair from the bun shaking her head a little as it fell over her shoulders. Callie nodded offering her a smile. She expected that her mom's days working out on the streets were numbered. Something Lena was probably pretty happy about but what she knew Stef was refusing to admit. Mike had retried from the streets last year and only did desk work now, he was older then Stef by a few years but Callie knew her mom couldn't be that far behind him.

"Does mamma need any help?" Callie asked looking towards the kitchen.

"I was just going to find that out myself" Stef said as she put her arm around Callie and they both headed towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Look who I found walking around the entryway" Stef said as her way of announcing their entrance.

"Hi baby!" Lena smiled pulling Callie into a hug as she crossed the room to greet them. Lena looked like she hadn't aged a day since Callie was a teenager. Her skin was beautifully smooth the only hint of the time passing around her was some gray streaks blending into her dark curls.

"Hi, wow it smells amazing in here" Callie said peeking around her shoulder to look at the stove.

"It's paella" Lena smiled.

"Wow, aren't we ambitious" Callie smiled as all the burners on the big oversized stove were cooking something different.

"Can we do anything to help?" Stef asked.

"Umm you can cut the carrots and cucumbers for the salad." Lena said as they gathered around the table

"She doesn't trust us" Stef whispered to Callie akin her laugh as Lena turned back to she stove after giving Stef a look but not arguing with her proving Stef was right.

"Callie how did today go with Harry?" Lena asked.

"Surprisingly better then yesterday, a lot better, like he woke up a whole different kid" Callie said picking up a knife and pulling the salad bowl closer to her.

"Really?" Lena asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was like a complete 180 over night" Callie said.

"Well remember what I said take it as much as you can because he might change back it will probably go back and forth for a while" Stef said.

"I know, but you were right last night, if he is really like the kid were starting to see today it is worth it, and he is a good fit for us. He was hanging around Will all day today it was nice to watch" Callie said.

"And I get to meet him tomorrow morning right?" Lena asked.

"Yes" Callie chuckled a little

"Oh! No fair!" Stef cried.

"What if we bring him over for dinner tomorrow, he can get you know momma a little more so he's comfortable with her at school and then you can meet him" Callie offered.

"Oh, deal" Stef said.

"Is that ok?" Callie asked turning to Lena.

"Of course! what does he like?"

"Oh that depends on the hour" Callie sighed as she heard the front door open.

"Hello!" She heard a deep voice call.

"Hi, come on it" Lena answered as Callie stepped into the doorway. Sam was the first person into the kitchen. Callie greeted him with a warm hug before Mariana came stepping down after him and Callie greeted her sister with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as they always did. Mariana was still thin with long dark hair. She looked younger then she was with her still slightly chubby baby cheeks and got carded every time she and Callie went out despite being 24 years old she looked like she could be 18. Mariana had two busy jobs, accounting in an office during the day and fashion designer at night. They kept her busy but she loved them both and Callie knew neither of them were actual work for her. Her boyfriend Sam and she had been together for almost two years now. Sam was a hard working man from her office who sent all his extra money back to Africa to help support his family, he was the perfect opposite ti Mariana always calm and soft when she got hyper and jumpy. He had done a lot to mellow out her sister's old partying ways and everyone know they were on their way to getting married. They had an apartment in the city but Mariana had mentioned how they were looking for a house outside the city recently.

"How is he how is he?" Mariana asked bouncing on the balls of her feet grabbing Callie's hand.

"He's good, still getting used to everything" Callie smiled.

"Oh my god I can't believe moms let you get away with not bringing him" Mariana said.

"Mariana" Lena said turning to her.

"Well it's true!" Mariana said.

"We know what it's like with a new child in the house, everyone needs time to settle in, besides you act like dinner is mandatory, we do not force you to be here" Stef said.

"Oh yeah but like we really have a choice" Mariana muttered only so Callie could here. Callie had to laugh.

They of course did have a choice but Callie loved that they all made it a point to come. Every Sunday night rain or shine they all came over for dinner and to spend the evening together. It had been engrained in all of them since Brandon had first moved out to go to college, then Callie, then the twins. for one year when they were all away at school and without cars for one reason or another, Sundays Stef would spend all day in the car going to 4 different campuses all somewhat near by to pick up the 4 kids and bring them home for dinner and to spend time together before getting back in the car to drop them all off back at school.

"I think we will bring him next Sunday, I just didn't want to overwhelm him first thing" Callie said.

"Oh yes ease him into the craziness slowly" Mariana nodded as Stef pretended to punch his arm.

"This smells amazing!" Sam said going to stand by Lena at she stove.

"Yeah, try this you don't think it's to much cumin?" Lena asked offering him a spoonful to taste" Sam was a chef and the only one Lena trusted near her food when she was cooking someone new.

"And that's our cue to leave" Stef smiled as she and the girls went over to the nook off the dining room with a bottle of wine. They chatted for a few minuted before the front door opened again and they waited to see who would be next.

"We're back" Megan said coming down the steps into the kitchen with Brandon holding tightly to her elbow. At 7 months pregnant Megan was lucky if Brandon ever left her side to let her do anything alone. Callie smiled, typical Brandon. They had been married a little over a year and the two musicians had recently bought a house near Callie and their moms. Lena always joked that one day the neighborhood would be taken over by Adams Foster family members and Callie was beginning to think that might actually be true.

"Oh thank you baby good timing" Lena said taking the shopping bag from Brandon and opening it to discuss it's contents with Sam.

"Frankie just ran upstairs to change" Megan said coming to sit next to Callie. As opposite as Sam and Mariana were, Megan and Brandon were alike. They were both calm collected soft spoke musicians. Their house was always filled with music and all different instruments they could play beautifully, Callie imagined their baby coming out and playing the piano at just months old and everyone in the house speaking in calm voices like they do at spas of something.

"I can't offer you any wine but can I get you water or lemonade?" Stef asked.

"Already on it" Brandon said walking over with a glass of water for her as The front door swung open again and louder footsteps crossed the hard wood floor pounding down the steps.

"Hi dude" Stef called before he even came into view.

"How did you know it was me?" Jesus asked

"Because you walk like an elephant, hi baby" Lena gave him a hug.

"Oh please" Jesus shrugged but returned the hug. Jesus was tall, taller then Callie thought he would end up being, he was muscular too, more then Stef even though she would never admit it. He went to college on a sports scholarship and was now playing pro basketball. Callie was proud of her brother who had seemed to harness his endless amounts of energy into something good for him. He had mellowed out the past few years but he was still the same old Jesus. He went around the room giving everyone a hug in greeting before he and Brandon settled on the back deck with the door propped open as the kitchen got loud with multi pal conversations. Callie was half listening to Mariana and Morgan chatting as she looked around taking it all in. She hoped next week Harry could come and he could enjoy this as well and not be overwhelmed.

"Ok, 5 minute warning" Lena called. Everyone knew their jobs when Lena said that. Mariana and Callie set the table in the dining room, Brandon started filling all the water glasses. Jesus texted Jude to make sure he was ready and Stef put the side dishes on the table. When they were all seated the looked around. The seat next to Mariana was empty.

"I'll get her" Stef sighed as Lena put the laptop on the table.

"Francesca, shake a leg" Stef called up the stairs.

"Coming" Callie heard Frankie's voice call down the stairs. Stef came back to sit down as Callie turned the laptop to her pulling up Lena's FaceTime.

"He said he's ready" Jesus read the message on his phone. Callie clicked on Jude's name and it started to ring as she heard footsteps enter the dining room.

"Oh just in time ba….what is on your face?" Stef asked before Callie could even turn around to great her youngest sister.

"What?" Frankie asked her voice laced with guilt and attitude as Callie turned around to see her sister clearly wearing make up, it was caked on and two shades lighter then it should be.

"Did you leave the house like that?" Lena asked her.

"No" Frankie and Brandon said at the same time.

"Go wash it off" Stef said firmly as the computer stopped ringing.

"Stef" Lena said gently

"Hi" Jude said but everyone was still focused on Frankie.

"Why! I like it" Frankie said.

"You are to young for make up" Stef said.

"I am not, girls at school wear it all the time, plus you let Mariana and Callie wear it" Frankie said.

"Mariana and Callie are almost two decades older then you" Stef said.

"Hey!" Callie said.

"Way to make us sound old" Mariana cried

"Please one drama queen daughter at a time" Stef sighed.

"Umm what's happening?" Jude asked.

"Hey Jude how's school?" Sam asked facing the computer to him as he and Morgan engrossed themselves in a conversation with Jude. Callie had to admit they were both good about knowing when things only concerned direct members of the family.

"Sweetheart why do you want to wear make up?" Lena asked.

"Everyone else does" Frankie said.

"Wearing make up is a chore, besides we only wear a little bit" Callie said.

"Mariana wears a lot"

"I don't and certainly not so much, Frankie you are so pretty and young you don't need make up" Mariana said.

"Please go wash off your face and come down to dinner, we can finish this later" Stef said.

"Ugh your suppressing my inner self" Frankie bellowed stomping back up the stairs.

"When did our 9 year old turn 17?" Stef asked turing to Lena.

"Honey she's just trying to express herself, I know she's your baby but she has to grow up sometime" Lena said.

"Not with make up she doesn't and not when she is 9 Lena you know she is to young."

"I know, that was to much but maybe we could let hear wear a little"

"Yes well start with some lip gloss, where did she get all that anyway?" Stef asked.

"I'll go talk to her" Mariana said heading for the stairs.

"Me too, hi Jude be right back" Callie waved to the computer screen as she followed Mariana up the stairs into their old bedroom. Despite just Frankie being there it still had two beds, and was painted the same color with a lot of the same pictures on the wall. Callie knew her youngest sister looked up to them and wanted to keep it somewhat the same as when they bad both lived at home. But part of her thought it much be her moms doing as well. As foster-adopted kids the four middle children had a tendency to thrive on familiarity, Callie knew it would be a trait they would always have from being so unstable for years. It was like her moms knew this and never made to drastic a change with anything.

"Frankie, you are to pretty for make up" Callie said standing in the doorway of the adjacent bathroom as her sister scrubbed her face.

"But I want to wear it, everyone else does. I hate being the baby" Frankie said.

"Here" Mariana sat her down on the side of the bath tub pulling out some make up remover to help her.

"But you are so young, you have beautiful skin" Callie said.

"Sweetie you can't rush growing up, it goes by to fast believe me. I know it doesn't feel like it but it does" Mariana said.

"I hate being the baby of everything"

"Well like it or not you are, and sooner or later you are going to learn you can't surprise mom with something like this. She wants to keep you the baby for ever. Come on you had to low how she was going to react" Mariana said.

"I thought maybe she wouldn't notice"

"Sweetie when you get a little bit older Mariana and I will take you shopping to get the right make up, you have to match it to your skin and eyes and everything. Mom is right you are to young for so much, but I think I heard her telling momma you could start with some lipgloss" Callie said.

"that's boring" Frankie said.

"Pretty soon you will have to wear make up everyday and it will feel like such a chore, take advantage of the time you don't have to" Mariana said.

"I wish I wasn't so little"

"Oh you won't be for long little one, besides you are making your way up, there's Elizabeth and now Brandon's baby, your getting to the top" Mariana said.

"Great now I'm only 3rd from the bottom" Frankie muttered. Callie had to laugh at her sister. With her milk chocolate skin short eyes and curly hair she was the spitting image of Lena. But inside Frankie was all Stef with her smart remarks and stubborn hard head.

"Come on little on" Callie laughed when her face was washed she pulled her sister up as the three of them went back downstairs.

"There's my pretty girl" Stef smiled at Frankie as they came in.

"Much better" Lena nodded as they took their seats.

"Hi guys" Jude greeted the girls as they sat down where he could see them.

"Hey bud, how is everything?" Callie asked her brother. Jude was away a school to far to make it home every weekend studying to be a teacher. But he FaceTimed with them every dinner so he was still a part of them. The laptop was placed on the table and he took part in conversations and Elizabeth frequently tried to feed him through the screen forcing Lena to put a plastic sheet over the computer now. Callie missed her brother but she talked to him daily and he really loved school. He had a lot of friends and was fitting into a lot of groups, something he always kind of struggled with. In a few weeks he would be home for summer break and she could not wait.

"Ok, Momma worked really hard on this dinner so everyone dig in and enjoy" Stef said. She was always like the gun shot to the start of the race. Before dinner was always a quiet time but as soon as everyone was seated and anyone had announced what they had to say Stef gave the green light and the table turned around as people were passing plates and talking loudly.

"Dude bread me" Jesus said holding up his hand as Brandon tossed him a roll across the long table.

"Really Lena asked with a smile.

"Ugh cave men" Mariana roller her eyes. making Frankie laugh.

* * *

"Hey how was dinner?" Will asked as Callie came in the front door.

"It was good, eventful, My baby sister came down with a face full of make up" Callie said.

"Oh your mom must have thrown a fit" Will chuckled.

"Oh yes it did go down just like that, everyone said hi and that they missed you and momma sent home some cake for you both" Callie smiles handing Will a container Lena had carefully packed

"Oh yes! Callie's momma makes the best chocolate cake" Will told Harry standing up from where they had been working on the new lego kit and Harry followed him into the kitchen. Callie handed them both a plate and fork.

"Is the baby down?" Callie asked.

"Yup 10 minutes ago" Will nodded offering her a bite but Callie shook her head, she had eaten her fill earlier.

"Do you always have to have dinner with your family?" Harry asked digging into the cake. Callie smiled sneaking a picture of him to send to Lena.

"I don't have to, but I like to, and next week you can come and meet everyone, they will really like you. They all said they can't wait to see you" Callie said.

"Do you have a big family?"

"I do, I have three brothers, and 2 sisters, and 1 sister-in-law" Callie nodded.

"What's a sister-in-law?"

"It's a women that my brother Brandon married, it makes her kind of my sister" Callie said.

"And you got a mom?"

"I do, I have a few moms actually" Callie nodded.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well my birth mom died a while ago when I was little, now my brothers and sisters and I have two mom, Stef and Lena.

"You can't have two moms" Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sure you can, some people have two moms, or two dads, or a mom and a dad, it all changes. I have two moms"

"And they are married?"

"Yes, they are" Callie nodded.

"That's ok?" Harry asked looking at Will as if needing a second person to confirm this

"It is most definitely ok" Will nodded.

"Well how many dads do you have?" Harry asked making Callie laugh.

"Just one dad, he lives kind of far away though he is part of a different family" Callie said.

"My dad is too" Harry nodded.

"So tomorrow you will be going to school, and you can meet one of my moms, she's a principal there" Callie said.

"Principals are mean" Harry told her.

"Well not this one, her name is Lena and she's very very nice" Will said.

"I don't want to go to school" Harry shook his head.

"I think you will like this school, it's very nice and you can have gym class on the beach" Will told him.

"I will introduce you to Lena in the morning and then if you have any trouble you can go see her. I promise she will help you out, she cares about you very much" Callie said.

"She doesn't know me" Harry shook his head.

"No but she is excited to meet you tomorrow, and she cares about you because you are a part of our family now since you are staying with us for a while" Callie said.

"ok fine" Harry sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Will had already left for work when Callie's alarm went off the next morning. Callie quickly got herself ready for work. She had court today which meant she had to take extra time to do her hair and chose a nice outfit. The whole time Callie was hoping that Harry had a day like yesterday and didn't slip back into the way he was on Saturday. Callie crossed the hall going into Harry's room.

"Hey, hey buddy it's time to wake up" Callie whispered. Harry waved her away with his hand and Callie felt herself take a deep breath. So far today was not looking promising.

"You have school remember, you and going to have so much fun. You know I went to that school. It's a lot of fun" Callie said talking loudly as she moved about his room picking out clean clothes making a note to go shopping for new ones for him today if she had any extra time.

"Come on I'm making pancakes for breakfast" Callie said. she knew she was bribing him but she was already feeling the time crunch.

"blue berry?" Harry asked sticking this head out from under his blanket.

"Yes" Callie nodded.

"Fine" Harry said.

"Ok so you get up and I'm going to go get Elizabeth ready then come eat" Callie said as she left his room going further down the hall into Elizabeth's room. She woke the baby up getting her dressed and they went into the kitchen as Callie quickly mixed up breakfast. She was surprised when she heard the TV turn on going into the living room.

"Hey buddy if you are all ready for school you can come and sit down at the table breakfast is almost ready" Callie said.

"No" Harry said not taking his eyes from the TV.

"No? Well TV is not an option in the morning we have to eat and make your lunch and get ready to go" Callie said.

"My mom lets me watch TV when I eat" Harry said.

"Well in this house we eat at the table" Callie said as she flipped off the TV.

"I don't even want to to to your stupid school! I hate school! My mom doesn't make me go!" Harry screeched in anger.

"Well It's against the law for kids to not go to school so you have to go" Callie said stopping herself before she said that was probably why Harry couldn't live with his mom right now.

"I don't want to go to your stupid school! I want to go to my school" Harry yelled.

"Well that is not an option right now, come eat your breakfast" Callie said.

"I won't and you can't make me" Harry glared at her crossing his arms.

"Your right I can't" Callie said going back into the kitchen. She gave Elizabeth some pancakes and sat down to eat herself but Harry did not come in. Callie sighed putting the rest away and packing him extra snacks in his lunch knowing he would probably be hungry by then. She gathered her work bag and Elizabeth's bag for daycare and Harry's backpack.

"Ok it's time to go" Callie said walking into the living room with Elizabeth toddling after her.

"But I'm hungry" Harry said.

"Well I told you to come eat breakfast" Callie said trying not to raise her voice.

"I forgot" Harry said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well you will have to eat it in the car because we are going to be late" Callie said reaching into his lunchbox and pulling out a cheese stick and fruit bar.

"I thought we always had to eat at the table" Harry mocked. Callie sighed, he was fighting her and she was pretty sure he was winning.

"I'm going easy on you today because it's the first day of school. Next time you choose not to eat breakfast you will have to wait until lunch, come on" Callie said leading him out the door she locked it behind her and put all their bags into the car. She was already going to be late today, she didn't have time to butt heads with him.

* * *

By the time they got to the school Callie was behind schedule but really didn't want to miss introducing Harry to Lena. She wanted Harry to have a familiar face in the building on his first day.

"come on this way" Callie said scooping Elizabeth up leading him down the familiar path to the administration office knocking on the door before going in.

"Hi sweetie" Lena said glancing at her watch as Callie held the door open, Harry hesitated before going in. Elizabeth let out a squeal seeing Lena practically throwing herself from Callie's arms.

"Hi baby" Lena smiled taking Elizabeth as the little girl patted her cheek affectionately.

"You were almost late" Frankie said as Callie first noticed her little sister sitting on the couch in Lena's office.

"Hey little one" Callie gave her sister a smile.

"You must be Harry, it's so nice to meet you. I am Callie's mom Lena, and this is Callie's sister Frankie" Lena said greeting Harry.

"Hi" Harry muttered not meeting her eyes.

"Sorry we are late, Will had to leave early today and I was on my own this morning" Callie said giving Lena a look letting her know there was more to the story

"Of course it happens, Harry let's go show you to your classroom" Lena said.

"Ok" Harry just nodded.

"You have Mrs, Finnly as a teacher, I had her when I was in second grade. She's really nice but don't chew gum in her class. She makes you throw it out even if it is a brand new piece" Frankie chattered to him as she lead the way skipping down the hall.

"Rough morning?" Lena muttered as the two women followed them.

"He refused to eat, then wanted to eat just as we had to leave. He's testing me and I think I'm losing" Callie sighed.

"Well it's ok to lose sometimes. Sometimes it's not worth the fight. You will both feel better after he has been at school today." Lena said.

"I hope so, thank you for gutting him this spot" Callie said.

"Well i'm principal now, I have the power" Lena winked at her as Frankie stopped in front of a classroom.

"This is my class, you co come visit me if you want. And we have lunch at the same time, after the bigger kids. Do you want to eat with me?" Frankie asked. Harry looked down at his feet but he nodded.

"Great!" Frankie didn't seem bothered by his lack of words, it just meant she could do even more talking.

"I usually eat with my friend Sarah but you can sit with us, we sit at the blue table under the tree don't forget ok?" Frankie asked. Harry just nodded again.

"Ok" Frankie accepted his answer.

"Harry your class is right over here" Lena said leading the way across the hall

"thank you for helping him out today" Callie whispered to Frankie.

"Your welcome" Frankie gave her a smile that still reminded Callie of when her sister was a baby.

"Have a good day, we will be over for supper"

"Ok, bye sissy" Frankie gave her a wave before going into her classroom as Callie went across the wide hall just as a women was stepping out of her classroom. Callie vaguely recognized her from when Frankie had her a few years ago.

"Oh this must be Elizabeth, oh my goodness we have heard so much about her, she got so big I haven't see her since she was itty bitty" Mrs, Finnly said cooing at Elizabeth who quickly hid her face in Lena's neck. Callie smiled her thanks, both her moms loved showing their granddaughter off but Lena was the one to show them every single picture of the baby in her phone whenever she got a new one.

"Rachel this is Harry, Harry, this is your teacher Mrs Finnly." Lena introduced them.

"Harry, it is so nice to meet you, I am so glad you are going to be in my class" Mrs Finnly said.

"Not for ever, I'm going back to my mom soon" Harry told her firmly. Lena shot Callie a look and Callie just nodded understanding her question. Yes this was pretty typical for him.

"Of course, well we are glad you will be here for a short time at least, come on in and put your things down" Mrs Finnly said.

"Have a good day buddy, Will will pick you up in the playground after school" Callie told him.

"And if you need anything come right to my office, I'll check on you at lunch" Lena added. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded going into the classroom.

"Oh I hope he has a good day" Callie sighed as the door closed.

"He will, it's different at school" Lena said as they started walking back to her office.

"It's still ok we come for dinner?" Callie asked

"Are you kidding, your mom is counting on it" Lena said making Callie smile.

"Good, I'll be coming right from work but Will is taking the kids over at 5:30."

"Why don't I pick up this girl from daycare when I get out and she can hang out with mom while I cook." Lena said as Elizabetth reached up tangling her fingers in Lena's curls.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"Of course? It would keep mom out of my kitchen while I'm cooking, and Will can give Harry some one on one time after school before seeing everyone again." Lena nodded.

"That would be helpful, ok thank you" Callie nodded reaching out her arms for Elizabeth. The toddler hesitated but finally let Callie take her.

"I swear she thinks your her mother" Callie sighed making Lena laugh.

"Have a good day baby" Lena gave her a smile

* * *

When Callie pulled into her moms driveway that evening Will and Harry were just walking up.

"Hi, good timing" Will smiled greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi, how was school?" Callie asked anxious to hear what Harry had to say.

"It was good, Frankie and I ate lunch and then Lena said we could play on the beach. Lena said on Friday if you pack my bathing suite she will take me and Frankie swimming in the water after school. Can I? I'v never been in the ocean before" Harry said excitedly.

"Umm yeah, wow you sound like you have a great day" Callie smiled

"I did, I like that school, it's better then my other one" Harry nodded as Callie lead them up the walk.

"I am glad you like it" Callie smiled opening the door.

"Hello" she called.

"HI! come on it" Stef said from where she sat on the living room floor with Elizabeth and Frankie. Elizabeth jumped up running to greet Callie with a sloppy kiss as Stef was right behind her.

"Mom, this is Harry, Harry this is my other mom Stef" Callie said.

"Harry, it is really nice to meet you" Stef said shaking his hand.

"hi" Harry nodded.

"Want to come play outside with me. Mom was going to play kickball" Frankie cried. Harry looked up at Callie as if asking and Callie nodded.

"Great, Will you want to come?" Stef asked.

"sure" Will nodded and the four of them went out the front door as Callie went into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you did, but you worked your magic and that kid is back to the way he was Sunday." Callie said putting Elizabeth down in front of the doll house in the nook. Lena smiled at Callie.

"He's a good boy, your right he is testing you."

"Ok so what's the secret? How did one lunch with you turn him back around?" Callie asked.

"Well he wasn't testing me, he was shy but Frankie got him talking. Plus I am not his foster patent. I'm like the foster grandparent. Grandparents can give into things" Lena said.

"Momma" Callie sighed.

"Sweetie it's just the timing. He was glad to be home, he was glad to see you. He had a good say at school but he was glad to see Will. He will go back and forth until he is settled you know that" Lena said.

"I just wish I knew if he would be here long enough to be settled" Callie sighed looking out the window at Harry running around the fence laughing as Stef was chasing him with the ball pretending to run as fast as she could. Frankie was jumping up and down cheering him on and Will was laughing watching it all.

"Oh baby it is just what parenting is, and kiddo I hate to say it but karma comes back around." Lena said.

"what do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Oh I seem to remember a little foster girl in this house who loved testing her moms her first few weeks here" Lena said raising her eyebrows at Callie.

"Who? Mariana?" Callie asked playing dumb.

"Oh yes that's who I mean." Lena sighed making Callie laugh.

"I know, and I was expecting it but I just thought I would handle it better" Callie said.

"Well I think you are doing a fine job. You don't think mom and I doubted every decision we made with you kids. No parent is perfect, and you will lose your patients sometimes and that's ok. It's ok for him to see you are human" Lena said gently.

"He looks so happy" Callie said still watching them.

"He is, and that is because of you guys" Lena assured her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Momma it's not a good time" Callie sighed answering her phone just as she was coming back to the office after her lunch hour.

"This isn't a momma call it's a principal call" Lena said Wednesdsy afternoon.

"Oh no what did he do? He's been so good lately, tell his teacher he didn't mean it he just gets defensive when he's unsure" Callie said.

"No it's nothing like that, do you have time to come by for a meeting after school?"

"Is he ok?" Callie asked not liking the tone of her mom's voice

"His teacher just wan't to have a meeting with you"

"Yeah I will be there" Callie said.

* * *

When the finial bell rang that afternoon Callie and Will were both walking up the front walk to the administration building knocking on the door to Lena's office. Callie suddenly feel like a past student, or the daughter of the principal who frequently stopped by to visit or have lunch. She was suddenly a concerned parent being called into the principals office of her child's school.

"Hey come on in. Oh Will I'm glad you could make it, does this mean we need to find a place for Harry to play for a while?" Lena asked smiling at them both.

"No, mom is in the playground with him and Elizabeth and Frankie" Callie said. Lena nodded. This was unfamiliar for both of them Callie knew Lena was trying to be professional about it, if anything that was making her more nervous.

"Come in have a seat Rachel should be here any minute" Lena said ushering them into the couch in her office.

"This seems serious" Will said as they sat down Lena behind her desk.

"It's not, Rachel just wanted to touch base with you so you can get a sense of what we are looking at" Lena said sounding a little bit more like herself. There was a knock on the door and it opened as Harry's teacher walked in.

"Rachel you remember Callie, and this is her husband Will" Lena said as Callie and Will both stood to shake her hands.

"It's nice to meet you I'm glad you could both be here" Rachel said as they sat down.

"Of course we want to help him anyway we can" Will nodded.

"I asked Mrs Adams Foster…well let's face it this is about as informal as a parent meeting gets" Rachel said with a smirking making them all laugh a little.

"I asked Lena because I have some concerned about Harry functioning in my class" Rachel said.

"I know he can be a bit defiant we get the same thing at home, we are hoping it is something that goes away with the adjustment period" Callie said.

"This is not about his behavior, in fact Harry is very well behaved in my classroom. I never have to speak to him about anything, he is a joy to have."

"Oh wow…thats….I wish we could say the same for him at home" Will said earning a bit of a glare from Callie.

"We have concerned about his academics and if we can help him here at Anchor Beach" Rachel said.

"Like he's behind?" Callie asked. She could honestly say they had not done much with Harry at home as far as seeing where he was with reading or math. Most of their time was spent trying to earn his trust and make him feel more comfortable at home and around them. Callie figured the rest would come later.

"He is quiet, but from what I can gather he is reading only sight words which it 2 years behind where he should be. His math skills are far below grade level as well. I have not even toughed on any kind of history or science with him" Rachel said

"He fights about school every morning, he said his mom never made him go, that could be part of the problem" Will said. Rachel nodded.

"I believe that is the problem."

"Do you have his old academic records? Do you know how many days he missed?" Lena asked. Callie shook her head.

"Katie, his social worker did not give us much, the assumption is he will not be with us long so we didn't ask for more then we needed" Callie said.

"We know of your unique situation which is why we thought Harry might do better in a different school" Rachel said.

"Wait, your kicking him out!" Callie cried louder then she had meant to.

"No" Lena said firmly as Will put a hand on Callie's arm trying to calm her.

"We just think that given his situation…" Rachel started before Lena could go on but Callie cut her off growing frustrated.

"There have been 4 foster kids from my family alone enrolled in this school. I know its't now that you have something against foster kids. I know because look who the principal is! Your not even willing to give him a chance." Callie said looking directly at Lena.

"We just believe.." Rachel started again. Before Callie could open her mouth to cut her off again Lena did it herself already understanding the look on Callie's face.

"Callie what Rachel is saying is this is your call. But since Harry might not be with you for long it might be worth thinking about if you want to push him to be in Anchor Beach. You know our standards are higher then that of the public schools." Lena said in the gentle but firm voice Callie had been trying to achieve with Harry all week.

"You think it's to hard for him?" Will asked.

"We think it will take work to get him caught up. A lot of work at home, probably a tutor, and even then it depends if he want's to do the work. He's a good boy but part of his slacking might because he believes he won't be here for very long" Rachel said.

"If you guys have even a little bit of a time line for his time in care you need to think about this. We want him here and we are willing to help anyway we can but if he's only going to be with you for a few weeks it might not be worth it. Pushing him so much might be stressful to you and him and it the end when he won't be here long enough to really benefit from it" Lena said.

"We don't really have a time line" Will said.

"I'll look into it, see what I can find, do you need an answer today?" Callie asked.

"No, no of course not, we are not making him leave, we just wanted to try and make it a little easier for him" Rachel said.

"Ok, well we will think about and let you know by next week" Callie said.

"Of course, thank you again for meeting with me. Harry really is a great kid." Rachel said.

"Thank you" Will stood up shaking her hand again as shed left.

"Ok let's go see mom and the kids" Lena said grabbing her bag as the three of them walked out crossing the courtyard to where Stef was running around with the kids on the beach. Elizabeth sat on her back laughing as Stef held onto her running up and down the beach chasing Harry and Frankie who were running from her screaming. Callie smiled watching them.

"Hi!" Frankie greeted them running over giving Lena a hug.

"Hey, how was your day?" Lena asked.

"Good" Frankie said.

"Can we go in the water now?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can" Lena nodded.

"Are you going in?" Harry asked turning to Will.

"Of course" Will nodded pulling off his shirt he threw Frankie over his shoulder making her squeal and ran down to the water with Harry right behind him.

"Be careful" Callie called after them realizing they were not even sure if Harry knew how to swim of not.

"Hi my love" Stef said taking Elizabeth from her back and giving Lena a kiss.

"He's funny, he was asking for you guys" Stef said.

"Yeah until we get here then he acts like he could care less" Callie sighed watching him. Elizabeth hugged her leg before taking off to the water.

"I'll get her" Stef said running after her and scooping her up she dipped her toes in the water making the baby squeal.

"So are you my momma again or still the principal?" Callie asked Lena.

"Oh my baby, I am momma again" Lena chuckled putting her arm around Callie.

"And what does my momma think we should do?" Callie asked.

"Well, it is your call. I think the same as I did when I was principal. Is it worth all that work when he's not going to be here very long. I love having him here, I think it's really helped him become close to Frankie and I make sure I see him at least once a day and I think it's good for him. It's good for all of us." Lena said.

"Jude was behind when we started here" Callie said remembered. Lena nodded her agreement.

"We didn't know how long you guys would be with us, but we knew it would be longer then a few weeks. It was important to me that you two stay together. I always felt like Jude would not do well in another school if he wasn't near you. And now I see that helping Jude with school was a big part of him and I being as close as we are." Lena said.

"I want him to have that. I want him to have you and Frankie, and to know that he got to go to the same school as everyone else in this family. If this were Elizabeth we would do all the work we had to to make sure she could stay to get the good education. If we see the rewards of the work of not is not really the question. He deserves someone in his corner." Callie said watching them playing in the water.

"So you decided then?" Lena asked

"I don't know. Will and I will have to talk it over, but I would really like him to stay" Callie sighed.

"Then I will help" Lena nodded.

* * *

The next morning Callie went to work early leaving Will to drop off the kids. She sat at her computer pulling up everything she could in Harry's file. There were 180 days in a school year. They were near the end of the year with only 70 left. Out of the 110 pervious days at his old school Harry had attended 60. He had missed half the year, no wonder he was so behind! Callie was fuming as she left her office taking the elevator and stalked into Katie, his social workers office slamming the file down on her desk.

"He missed more the half the year" Callie said.

"We are aware" Katie nodded.

"Well are you aware of the battle I am having with his school now to keep him there because of this! Why was this not look into sooner? Why was this kid allowed to miss so many days?" Callie asked.

"Doesn't your mom run that school…?"

"Not the point!"

"Look Callie, he was in a different foster home at the start of the year, those days didn't credit over. Then when he got to mom mom wasn't consistent with sending him yes but the school didn't inform us of this until a few weeks ago?"

"why?"

"Because it's a big inner city school, to many kids in a classroom not enough teachers, it's complicated Callie we can't all go to a swanky charter school" Katie muttered the last bit and Callie felt it turning her face red.

"I grew up going to those schools when I was in the system. I know what it's like. I also know this mom was under observation for a lot of things and his school records were supposed to be looked into regularly."

"Look Callie he's only going to be with you another 3 weeks tops. His mom has to finish her parenting class and then he's going back to her. Besides he hates school, maybe he's just not that bright" Katie said.

"Well it doesn't hurt for us to catch him up. Someone has to be putting some effort into this kid" Callie snapped before stomping out and going back to her own office.

* * *

When Callie picked Harry up from school he was running around the playground with Frankie but he stopped the minute he saw Callie walking over to them.

"We can go see my mom right?" Harry cried without greeting her.

"Yes, you have a visit" Callie nodded.

"Where is your mom?" Frankie asked.

"She can't take care of me right now, but in a few more weeks she can, but I get to visit with her once a week." Harry said.

"Why can't she take care of him?" Frankie asked turning to Callie.

"Umm I'm not really sure, why don't you go find momma it's getting late she's probably ready to leave" Callie said. Frankie gave her a look mirroring Stef's when she knew Callie was hiding something from her.

"Fine" Frankie said grabbing her backpack. Callie was glad her sister was so much younger, she couldn't get away with anything that easy when she was up against that look on Stef's face.

"Come on we can't be late" Harry yelled running to the car. Callie turned it on and started back towards work.

"How was school?" Callie asked.

"Fine"

"Harry do you like school?" Callie asked.

"I like playing on the playground with Frankie, and I like when Lena gives me cookies at lunch" Harry said.

"she does!" Callie cried surprised. Her momma was growing soft with her age.

"yup, are we almost there?" Harry asked

"Yes, we're here" Callie said pulling into the parking lot of her office building. She had to stop Harry from running into the building and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they took the elevator up. Callie dropped him off at Katie's office to wait for his mom, because he was not staying long term she would not be meeting his mother.

"I will be back in one hour" Callie assured him but Harry just waved her off and Callie was pretty sure he could care less if she came back for him or not.

* * *

Callie left the building going to pick Elizabeth up from daycare and met her sister at a restaurant near by for dinner. With everything that had been going on Callie felt like she had not had a decent conversation with her sister all week. She was relieved to see Mariana already there saving a table.

"Hey" Mariana got up giving her a hug and taking Elizabeth from her as Callie sat down across from her.

"Oh man this place is so….momma" Callie said looking around at the vegetarian restaurant Mariana had insisted Callie needed to try.

"Salad is healthy, besides it's Sam's favorite place" Mariana said in her sassy voice.

"And how is the wonderful Sam?" Callie asked.

"Still wonderful, working late tonight, I think we found a house." Mariana said letting Elizabeth crawl all over her lap banging her spoons on the table.

"Oh yeah, close?" Callie asked, honestly that was all that really mattered.

"Yes, don't worry mom will have her way" Mariana smirked.

"If mom had her way we would all live in one big house, like those sister wives or something" Callie said making Mariana burst out laughing. They put in their order and were quiet for a minute.

"So how is he?" Mariana asked.

"Right now he's over the moon, he had a visit with his mom, what could be better. It's like he didn't even care about me" Callie said.

"Well he doesn't see how much she is hurting him, he thinks all the things she lets him do are great. He will see when he gets older.

"By then it will be to late" Callie sighed.

"You can't save them all Callie" Mariana sighed.

"did you have visits with your mom?"

"A few, mostly she didn't show up which pissed Jesus off to no end. But we didn't have a good relationship with her. We were never close to her like Harry is to his mom" Mariana shrugged.

"He's failing in school. I told you about the meeting we had with momma and his teacher yesterday. It's not pretty Mariana, he needs a lot of help."

"They all need a lot of help Callie, at least this is something you can do about it."

"But to what cost, he'll hate us more for making him do extra work and then it won't even be worth it when he goes back to his mom and she doesn't make him go to school."

"It will be worth it to you, you will know you did all you could." Mariana said. Callie nodded and was silent before smirking up at her sister.

"Remember when we used to just talk about drinking and boys?"

"Oh yes, all those many years ago?" Mariana laughed.

"Not so many! We used to have girls night out every week until I got pregnant." Callie said nodding over to Elizabeth who was trying to put on Mariana's sweater. Callie sighed watching her, she had a feeling she had a future Mariana drama queen on her hands the way her daughter mirrored her sister.

"When I get pregnant, we should have playdates, we can go to the zoo and not get funny looks" Mariana laughed helping Elizabeth into the sweater.

"Wait! you guys aren't…?" Callie started.

"Trying? God no! but we have been talking, talking a lot actually. Since we have been looking at houses and number of bedrooms, it comes up you know?" Mariana said as Callie winked at her.

"Ahh so there's a number, how many"

"Sam want's 8 like his family. I told him no fricken way. But I think 3 would be a good number. Big families are special you know, I want kids who get to be a part of that" Mariana said. Callie nodded her understanding. As both children of the foster system who for a while had only their brothers to count on they both understood how important family was.

"Would you adopt?" Callie asked. Mariana shrugged.

"I want my own first, just don't rush me ok! I'm not even engaged yet" She said putting up her hands making Callie laugh.

* * *

Callie walked into the office carrying Elizabeth feeling not one bit full.

"Stupid salad" she muttered wishing she could have ordered a nice burger or some pasta. Harry was sitting out in the hall sulking kicking his feet against the chair while Katie sat at her desk filling out paperwork.

"Hi buddy, how was your mom?" Callie asked. Harry just glared at her not answering.

"He had a great time, mom brought dinner so he should be all set, he has another visit next week" Katie said.

"Thank you" Callie offered her a smile hoping they were still good after how Callie had barged into her office earlier that afternoon.

"Ok buddy, let's go home" Callie said.

"no" Harry said firmly.

"Harry, the office is closing it's time to go home now" Callie said.

"No, I hate you I want my mom!" Harry screamed at Callie making a move to kick her as Callie jumped out of the way.

"I'm sorry I know you want to go with your mom but you can not today, you need to come home with us or you will be stuck here until I come back to work tomorrow morning" Callie said firmly. She knew she was losing her patients.

"Fine, but I still hate you" Harry snapped standing up and grabbing his backpack.

"That's fine you can hate me walking to the car" Callie said adjusting Elizabeth on her hip as Harry dragged his feet behind her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie asked as she pulled the car from the parking lot.

"No" Harry snapped. Elizabeth was watching him with wide eyes. Callie prayed she didn't pick up his behaviors.

"It must be hard seeing your mom, you must miss her" Callie said.

"Shut up" Harry yelled.

"I am sorry if that upsets you, why don't you take a break in your room when we get home and then we will have to do your homework" Callie said.

"I hate homework! My mom says I don't have to do homework! I hate your house and I hate that stupid school" Harry yelled. Callie didn't say anything as she pulled into their street. Harry waited for a reaction from her before going on.

"I hate Lena and Frankie! That school is dumb and I hate homework" Harry yelled again. Callie just nodded pulling the car into the driveway. She got out unstrapping Elizabeth as Harry climbed from the car. Will opened the front door to greet them.

"Your house is stupid, i hate it there's nothing to do here. This whole neighborhood is stupid" Harry yelled as they walked up the walk to the house. Callie stopped in the doorway handing Elizabeth to Will.

"Good day?" Will asked looking over Harry as he rambled on about everything he hated.

'Yup, I'm going to take a bath" Callie said already closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey" Callie heard the smile in Jude's voice when he answered his phone that night.

"Hey, how's school?" Callie asked.

"Great, I just got to write a paper on Shakespeare, I think this summer I might take a Shakespeare class this summer" Jude said.

"At home though right? You can take an online class or something, your still coming home right?" Callie asked.

"Yes" Jude laughed.

"Hey it's not a crime to want my baby brother home for the summer, we miss you" Callie said.

"I miss you guys too" Jude said.

"I wanted to ask you something, you worked really hard in school when we first got here." Callie said.

"Yeah momma told me about Harry" Jude said.

"Momma said she wasn't sure if it was worth it for Harry, that since he would not be with us long it might just stress him out for no reason. But She didn't know how long we would be with them at first. I mean, I know why she did it. But did you think it was worth it?" Callie asked.

"I mean back then I just wanted to be able to go to the same school as you, and then as everyone else in the house. How much would it suck knowing that everyone was going to a nice charter school and I got bused off to the public school everyday. I was really glad about that. It was hard work, I know momma put a lot of effort into it too, but now I see that it was worth it. It was all worth it." Jude said.

"So even though right now it is just more pulling teeth and getting him to fight, when he gets older he will see it was for the better?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I mean you guys don't get the benefit from that like momma did"

"It doesn't matter, as long as he does" Callie sighed.

* * *

"Ok buddy so there are going to be a lot of people here, if you get overwhelmed just let us know ok" Callie said as she walked up to the door.

"We're here" Callie called.

"There you are come on it" Lena said from the kitchen.

"Hey" Brandon smiled coming from the living room with Megan to greet them. Elizabeth ran for the kitchen as Mariana scooped her up.

"Hi! you must be Harry!" Mariana said walking over to give Callie a hug. Before she knew it everyone was surrounding them.

"Guys, this is Harry, Harry this is my family, you know my moms and this is Brandon, Megan, Mariana, Sam and Jesus" Callie said.

"hi" Harry whispered. Everyone started talking to him at once Callie felt Harry back up into her from all the people.

* * *

"I think Harry is a little freaked" Callie said finding Will out on the back deck with Brandon, Sam and Jesus after dinner.

"Where is he?" Will asked

"He is sitting out on the front porch, he doesn't want to talk to me" Callie said.

"Let me try" Will said patting Brandon's back and going back into the house. Callie followed him stopping in the kitchen were Lena and Mariana were washing the dishes.

"Hi big guy, how's it going" Will asked sitting down on the front step next to Harry.

"Good"

"It's pretty loud in there huh?" Will asked.

"Everyone talks so much" Harry said making Will laugh.

"Yeah, they all like to talk a lot. When I first started coming to family dinners it took me a little while to get used to it. The key is to avoid the big groups" Will said.

"It's always a big group" Harry said looking back at the house.

"At dinner yes but they all usually focus on the same thing. After dinner is the key to finding the right group" Will said narrowing his eyes pretending he was talking about something important.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well, there's the groups, you got the moms, usually Lena, Megan and Callie, they like to clean up the kitchen and talk about boring things like babies. Stef and Mariana like to sit in the nook and drink wine, now this group is a big no no because after the dishes are done they form one big group. Jude and Jesus like to play video games when Jude is home, so they would be a fun group. Sometimes Jesus will play basketball, that would be fun. Brandon likes to play his piano and I bet he would love to show you. Frankie likes to play soccer and be in the back yard. It's all about finding the right group" Will said.

"Can I hang out with your group?" Harry asked.

"You bet" Will smiled leading him back through the house out to the neck.

"Hey! there you are" Brandon said as Jesus picked up the basketball.

"Hey Harry, you want to play?" He asked.

"Yeah" Harry smiled stealing the ball from him.

"Hey, should we go? is he doing ok?" Callie asked coming out to sit between Will and Brandon.

"Oh yeah, we had a long talk about the whole crazy dynamics of this family and I told him the secrets" Will nodded.

"Good…wait secrets?" Callie asked.

"We are not crazy!" Brandon said.

"Oh yeah this..little crazy" Will smirked.

"Hey!" Callie laughed.

"Ehhh, he's kinds right" Brandon said sitting back stretching out his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did it go?" Callie asked answering her phone nervously. She had been waiting for this call all day. Harry was being tested in school to see if they could find out some of the reasons why he was having problems. It was an hour after Lena said she would know by when her momma's name finally appeared across her caller ID.

"It went well, he was really cooperative and did everything they asked." Lena said.

"And the results?" Callie pushed her to go on.

"You know that I can not discloses those over the phone" Lena said.

"Then what is the point of calling" Callie muttered before she could stop herself knowing full well she was acting like the principals daughter and not a parent. She made a note to work on that.

"Why don't you come in at pick up and I'll go over the paperwork with you and we can make a plan" Lena said.

"Plan, we need a plan? Does that mean it's bad?" Callie asked

"Callie" Lena said in her firm voice. Lena never yelled but she had a tone when her voice got firm that they all knew meant she was done. Maybe Lena would also have to make a note to treat Callie more like a parent and less like her own child.

"Ok, I'll be there early" Callie said.

"Good, see you later" Lena said hanging up the phone.

* * *

The afternoon went by to slow for Callie and she was the first car in the parking lot when pickup time came. she parked her car and hurried into the main office nodding and offering a smile to all the familiar faces as she went. She knocked loudly on Lena's door and heard Lena's voice calling her inside.

"You're very early" Lena said glancing at her watch.

"Can you blame me?" Callie asked sitting in the chair across Lena's desk.

"Is Will coming?"

"No he couldn't get out of a meeting, can we just get into it?" Callie asked as Lena placed a file on her desk.

"Yes, ok so this is his IQ range vs other kids in his grade" Lena said handing Callie a paper. Callie studied the graph for a minute.

"Wait, is this him?" Callie asked.

"Yes, he tested above age level, way above age level." Lena nodded as Callie looked up at her surprised.

"So why is he doing so poorly in school?"

"Well we tested for a lot of things, Aspergers, ADHD, ADD. They all came back negative."

"So?"

"So we discovered his problem with school is his self confidence. I actually sat with him for a while and between not going often and being behind in assignments, not having many friends, no real help from teachers, and his mom telling him he couldn't do it, Harry stopped trying. He heard so many times to not bother, and it was to hard for him, he couldn't do it, that he really believes he can't do it." Lena said.

"But clearly it's not to hard for him" Callie said looking back at the graph.

"Yes, well no one has ever told him that be could do it." Lena sighed.

"So now what? Whats the plan?" Callie asked.

"Well, I know you have been working with him on reading and math, but I think a big part of it is getting his self confidence up. He just needs someone to tell him he can do this." Lena said.

"No one had ever told him that before" Callie suddenly realized. Stef but especially Lena had always been big on encouragement in their house. Brandon with his piano, Jesus with his sports, Jude when Lena was helping him through school. Almost everyday of her life in that house Callie was told she could do whatever she wanted and never once put down. Harry seemed to be put down all his life.

* * *

That night Callie was giving Elizabeth a bath while Will was struggling through Harry's reading with him. Harry would read a few words then get tripped up and Will would help him sound it out. Callie could hear Harry getting more and more frustrated as Will spoke patiently to him. When Elizabeth was dry and dressed Callie was carrying her into the kitchen for her bottle before bed with Harry grabbed the book from Will's hands throwing it across the room as it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"I hate reading! I can't do it!" Harry screeched. Callie went into the kitchen grabbing the file from Lena off the table she took out the graph and sat next to Harry on the couch putting Elizabeth on the floor in front of her.

"Do you remember those tests you took with Lena today?" Callie asked him.

"Yes" Harry muttered.

"How do you think you did on them?" She asked.

"Bad, I always do bad" Harry said.

"I want to show you something, see this red line right here, that is your class it's how smart everyone is, and you see this blue line right here, that's how smart you are. Your line is above the your friends line, that mean's you are very smart Harry" Callie told him.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because Lena told me, I know reading is frustrating, but you are doing a really good job Will and I are both very proud of you" Callie said. Will nodded in agreement as Harry looked at him as if to check that the statement was true.

"I know you can do it if you practice a little bit more, you are very smart Harry" Will said.

"Ok fine" Harry said.

"Why don't you go pick up your book and we will read 5 more pages and then we can play a game before bed" Will said.

"Will you play too? Can we play trouble?" Harry asked looking at Callie. Callie tried to hide her smile but there was no point. The past week battled with Harry had become less and less and he was actually asking to spend time with Callie and Will.

"You bet" Callie told him.

* * *

"Ok I'm going to be downstairs in my office doing some work I will be back in one hour" Callie said as she and Harry exited the elevator.

"Great" Harry said waving her off as he ran down the hall to Katie's office as Katie was coming out to greet them.

"Hi, come on in your mom should be here any minute" Katie gave him a smile before turning to Callie.

"I'll be upstairs doing some paperwork" Callie said.

"Great, anything I need to pass along to mom?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, will you tell her he's doing really well in school, he brought a book he want's to read to her" Callie said.

"Wow, that's great news, I'll pass that on" Katie smiled as Callie headed back to the elevator.

* * *

A little over an hour later Callie made her way back down rushing as the elevator doors opened.

"Hi! I'm sorry i'm late I lost track of time! But I finished everything so we can go to the beach again with Frankie Friday after school" Callie said giving Harry a smile when she found him sitting on the bench outside the office. Harry just looked up at her and glared, Callie knew this week was going to be like last week's visit.

"Come on, let's go home and have dinner" Callie said trying to stay positive.

"I had dinner! my mom brought me burger king and it's better then your crappy chicken pie!" Harry snarled grabbing his back pack and marching down the hall.

"Mom brought him food again, he didn't read to her. She kind of discouraged it when he took the book out. She said she doesn't like him going to a charter school. I don't think she will do anything about it though." Katie said. Callie sighed.

"Thanks anyway" she said following Harry down the hall and out to the car.

"Did you read to your mom?" Callie asked pulling into the street pretending she didn't know the answer already.

"No, she said reading is for nerds and I'm not a nerd. She says I don't need that busy work and that you should be doing real things with me" Harry snapped.

"Well reading is important…" Callie started

"I don't want to talk to you" Harry interrupted her.

"Ok" Callie sighed and the ride home was silent.

* * *

Harry refused to join them at the table so they could eat as a family, he refused to read his chapter even after Callie took away his TV time. He kicked over a box of legos pushed Elizabeth to the floor and threw the book across the room when Will was out on his run. When he came home Will took one look around the house and tapped Callie on the shoulder as she was trying to get Harry to clean up.

"I'm tagging you out for the night" He said. Callie sighed knowing the biggest battles of taking a shower and going to bed were still ahead of them with Harry. She nodded just picking up Elizabeth putting her in her stroller and left the house. She wasn't even sure where she was going until she was walking up the walkway to the big house. She took Elizabeth from her stroller going inside.

* * *

The big house was calmer in the evenings now then it had been when Callie was younger. She almost found herself missing the noise. Brandon wasn't in the living room playing a song he was trying to learn over and over and over. The twins were not yelling at each other up stairs. There was no loud music Mariana used to play coming from her old room. There was no pounding of a basketball outside from Jesus. Jude was not at the table doing homework with Lena or playing video games to loud trying to over power all the other noise. There was not a toddler Francesca walking around yelling loudly to make everyone look at her because she loved the attention.

The house was calm, her moms were both in the living room on the couch with their feet up and a glass of wine folded into each other. Frankie sat in a chair near them playing on Stef's computer. They all looked up surprised when Callie came in.

"Hi baby" Lena said as she and Stef both sat up a little making room between them. Callie took the spot sinking into the couch and Elizabeth scrambled into Lena's lap content to settle in and suck her thumb.

"What's wrong?" Stef asked running her fingers absentmindedly through Callie's hair.

"Harry had a visit with him mom today, They just bring out the worst in him, I needed a break" Callie said.

"Of course it's important to step back with you need it" Lena nodded.

"He just gets so mad and I don't know how to help him. He threw his book again, pushed her down" Callie said running her thumb over the light bruise on Elizabeth's head. It wasn't big, she knew it would be gone by tomorrow but Callie still felt guilty.

"How long does it last?"

"The day, he will be back to normal tomorrow but she's just so toxic and he doesn't even see it" Callie sighed. Lena glanced at Stef reading her mind.

"Frankie, let's go up, it's almost time for bed we can read some Harry Potter in my bed if you hurry up and get ready" Lena said.

"Ok, bye Callie" Frankie said closing the computer and giving Callie a hug going up the stairs.

"I'll take the little miss with me" Lena said standing up moving Elizabeth to her hip and giving Callie a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks" Callie gave her a smile as Lena climbed the stairs after Frankie.

"See! That is a good kid" Callie said pointing up the stairs.

"Harry is a good kid" Stef said.

"I know, it's just days like today… I wish he didn't have visits. I know that's an awful thing to say but he would be so much better without these visits."

"He needs to see his mom love" Stef said.

"But why? She lost him because she couldn't take care of him, he idolized her and she never did anything for him" Callie said.

"You don't get this part of foster care because you never had visits" Stef reminded her.

"I guess" Callie sighed realizing she was right.

"The twins had visits with their mom a few times their first few weeks here. It was terrible. Mariana would cry so hard when we picked them up at first she wanted to stay with her birth mom. After a while she would cry when we left her there wanting to stay with us. She was afraid we wouldn't come back and being around her mom who did leave her a lot reminded her of that fear. Anna would being them candy and junk food, you can just imagine what that did to your brother. Visits are not easy, but Harry has a right to his mom, and she has a right to him." Stef said.

"He was so excited to read her his book, he practiced all last night, he has it memorized he read it so much. And she just shut it down didn't even let him open the book. All the hard work we put into him this week is gone." Callie sighed.

"It's hard. Foster care is not easy my love you just do the best you can with what you can."

"But she's going to get him back. When she finished these mandatory parenting classes she is going to get him back and she hasn't changed. Maybe she has on paper but not really. I think that's why this is so hard, I know he's not staying but if I knew he was going to a good stable home I would be so happy."

"Love, everything about this is hard. There is not one thing easy about foster care or everyone would do it. No matter where Harry is going after he leaves your house it will be hard. You will have to readjust. Do you remember what we told you when you might have to go live with Robert?"

"No, I think I blocked that month out" Callie muttered.

"We told you that we would always be your family. These would always be your brothers and sisters, you would always have a home here, a bed in your room, a seat at the table. No matter where you lived we would always love you and be here for you no matter what. You need to do that for Harry."

"How, I was 16, he's 7 he doesn't have a choice, and even if he did he would clearly pick the easier one of not going to school and not learning to read" Callie said.

"You need to work with him, and his mom. Instead of fighting this women because you think you know best, work with her. Show her how to encourage him, and help him and how happy he is about it. You are fighting her but you don't know her story. Maybe no one every encouraged her, maybe she doesn't know how to for him. Maybe she was told her who life school isn't important. Help her and him together." Stef said.

"Are you always right?" Callie asked when it dawned on her everything her mom was saying made sense.

"Yup" Stef sat back putting her feet up making Callie laugh at the smirk on her face.

"Oh, I guess I should go get my girl and head home to put her to bed, Harry is going to throw a fit and wake her up I just know it" Callie said.

"Or you could leave her up there to fall asleep with momma which you know they would both love, watch a movie with me then take her home already asleep after Harry is in bed" Stef offered raising her eyebrow at Callie.

"Oh, better idea, pass the wine" Callie smiled sitting back as Stef turned on the TV.

* * *

Sunday night after dinner they all walked down to the park in the neighborhood for some fireworks. Stef pulled a wagon with Frankie, Harry and Elizabeth sitting in the back. Jesus pulled another full of folding chairs and snacks. They found a spot settling in the grass, some people in chairs others on the blanket. Elizabeth sat in Megan's lap on a chair waving a glow stick in the air. Harry sat by Jesus's feet, he had become his little shadow lately for sure. The park was filling up and Callie was glad they got a good seat. Mike was working security but he came over with sparklers letting Frankie and Harry try them as the sun went down. Frankie danced around in the grass waving her's around making Elizabeth laugh at her. Harry stood very still holding his at arms length dropping it to the ground every time it got close to his fingers. Mike stomped out everyone he dropped and he eventually settled for a glow stick to wave around with Frankie. When it finally got dark enough they settled back into their seats as they started. Callie watched Harry who covered his ears but seemed to enjoy them. She lay back on the grass resting on her elbows next to Mariana.

"So am I a bad mom for keeping the kids up late on a Sunday because I wanted to see fire works?" Callie asked making Mariana laugh.

"No way, it's educational, fire safety and such" Mariana said turning to her. A loud boom echoed and Elizabeth let out a screech struggling in Megan's arms. Callie reached up to take her, Megan's lap was small enough with her ever growing belly she didn't need a squirmy toddler in it as well.

"Here" Mariana said placing a pair of headphones over Elizabeth's ears to block some of the sound. They were comically to big for her little head but they seemed to work. Lena laughed snapping a picture as Elizabeth settled back down.

"Christmas card" Will laughed from behind them on a bench behind them with Brandon and Sam.

"We'll have to beat momma to it" Callie smiled back at him. They are quiet for a few more minutes everyone just watching enjoying the show. Callie was just wondering how much longer when Sam came up to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Something is wrong with Will" He said. Callie sat up straighter looking around. Will and Brandon were gone from their spot.

"Brandon when with him into the bathrooms" Sam said. Callie nodded passing Elizabeth to Mariana standing up she looked around in the dark. The fire works ended with a loud boom and everyone clapped before starting to gather their things. The crowed was thinning out when Callie found the bathrooms on the far end of the park going inside she found it empty but she heard familiar yelling from behind them. She ran out going around the back, Brandon was standing with his arms out as Will paced against the fence a few feet away muttering to himself.

"I think its his PTSD" Brandon said. Callie nodded watching Will, it had been almost a year since he had had any sort of attack, things had stopped bothering him so much, he had been able to live a totally normal life. They had even seen fire works before but something about these must have been to much.

"Will, Will it's Callie and Brandon" Callie called to him not getting any closer. Will didn't hear her as he kept walking back and forth.

"Will, Will your home, it's safe" Callie said again.

"Has this been happening a lot?" Brandon asked.

"No, not in a long time" Callie shook her head as they both watched him.

"You can go, moms were packing up i'll stay with him we'll meet you at the house" Callie said.

"Like I'm going to leave you alone with him" Brandon said as Will continued muttering with a wild look in his eye.

"He won't hurt me" Callie said.

"You sound so sure of that"

"I am" Callie said glancing at Brandon.

"How long does it last?" Brandon asked

"Depends" Callie shrugged. Will was not responding to her so she knew enough to keep her distance and wait it out.

"Callie" A voice behind her suddenly called making all three of them jump.

"No Harry! stay here" Jesus went to grab him but Harry was to quick as he ran towards Will. Callie stopped him roughly as Will turned to glare at Jesus and then at Harry. Harry seemed to shrink into Callie who didn't blame him. Will's face was always so soft and calm.

"It's ok, it's fine go with Jesus" Callie said gently pushing Harry back to her brother but Harry sayer rooted in his spot.

"Will, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"No no, shhh go now please it's very important" Callie said giving him another little push. This time Jesus walked over and picked him up, Callie was thankful Harry didn't throw a fit.

"What are you going to do?" Stef asked Callie.

"Wait it out" Callie just shrugged.

"Ok, I will take the kids to your house, B stay with her." Stef ordered. Even when Callie was asked to make a decision Stef ended up giving the finial orders.

"Yah" Brandon nodded as they walked bask to the rest of the family.

An hour later Callie held the door open for Will as he walked into the house. He was shaky and pale, the way he often was after a bad PTSD attack.

"Go lay down I will being you some water and Advil" Callie said gently, he just nodded walking to the bedroom as Stef came from the kitchen.

"You ok?" She asked Will. Will just nodded again going down the hall.

"That was longer then I thought" Stef said quietly to Callie.

"Yeah sorry, I guess we will stay away from fire works the rest of the summer" Callie said filling a glass with water.

"No need to be sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Callie shrugged her off ignoring the look Stef gave her.

"Ok, well the baby is asleep but Harry wanted to stay up and wait. I said it's ok I know it's a school night but I don't know how to deal with his fights, and I thought you would be home sooner" Stef said.

"It's ok, I want to talk to him anyway" Callie sighed pushing back her hair.

"You look tired baby"

"I am" Callie chuckled in sarcasm Stef waited knowing she had more to say.

"I just…This is my life you know, and it was all going good, we were in a rhythm, and then Harry came and most of the time he does fit into our rhythm but the days he doesn't are exhausting. And I love Elizabeth with all my heart but I'm so tired I could sleep for days. And not this, now Will, and I know it's not his fault, I know that but it's just another thing." Callie sighed. Stef just nodded pulling Callie into a hug and Callie allowed herself to take the comfort she needed from it.

"You will be fine, ok? Your tired and tense, I think you get just as drained from his attacks as Will does. Why don't you go talk to Harry, I'll take this to Will, what else do you need done?" Stef asked.

"Nothing, nothing else thank you" Callie said.

"Why don't you two plan a date night for Friday, Momma and I will keep the kids overnight" Stef said.

"No, no you don't have to" Callie shook her head.

"We want to, Callie love you need a night off" Stef said.

"thank you" Callie gave her a smile.

"Go talk to Harry i'll let myself out" Stef said rubbing her arm before going down the hall to being Will his water.

"Hi bud" Callie said knocking on Harry's open doorway as he sat on his rug playing with his legos.

"Hi" Harry said looking up at her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened today" Callie said going in to sit on his bed in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know it was pretty scary what happened with Will" Callie said. Harry looked up at her and nodded.

"I just want you to know that when he is like that, he doesn't know where his is or who we are" Callie said.

"Why?"

"Well because when he was in the war he has some bad memories and sometimes when something happens that reminds him of the war he kind of forgets that he is home and safe with us and thinks he needs to defend himself again" Callie said.

"Was he scared?"

"He was, war can be scary" Callie nodded.

"I was scared" Harry whispered.

"I know, but it's important to remember he is confused when that he won't hurt us, it can be scary but he won't hurt us and he always comes back." Callie said.

"Does it happen a lot?"

"No, you know why it happened today? Because the fire works reminded him if the guns"

"Is that why I can't play the shooting games?"

"No, the reason we don't allow you to play the shooting games is because guns are not a toy, and it is not fun or a game to shoot someone. It is a very serious thing" Callie said.

"ok" Harry nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know that Will and I care about you very much. and I know what you saw was scary today but we would never let anything hurt you? ok?" Callie asked.

"Ok" Harry nodded.

"Ok, now time for lights ok you have school tomorrow" Callie said sliding onto the floor helping him pick up the legos before he crawled into bed.

"Good night" Harry said sitting up pulling her into a hug. Callie was surprised but she tried to hide it as best she could.

"good night buddy, see you in the morning" Callie smiled returning the hug.


	8. Chapter 8

The knock on the door Tuesday evening startled them all.

"Are you expecting your family?" Will asked getting up.

"Since when does my family knock before barging in?" Callie asked from the floor where she was doing a giant floor puzzle with Harry and Elizabeth. Will opened the door and Callie craned her neck to see who it was.

"Sam! hi, whats going on?" Callie asked when she saw the familiar face in the doorway. He was never with out Mariana when he came to a family members house.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you" Sam said as Will ushered him into the house.

"Yeah of course is everything ok?" Callie asked standing up.

"Oh yes, it's just…kind of a secret" Sam said glancing at Harry.

"Hey bud why don't you go jump in the shower and when your done you can have some TV time." Will said.

"Ok" Harry said getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"Please sit, can I get you anything?" Callie asked ushering Sam onto the couch.

"Oh no thank you" Sam shook his head perching on the end of the couch.

Callie liked Sam, she liked him a lot, he and Mariana had been dating for just about 2 years and Callie always thought he was really good for her sister. Before Elizabeth was born Mariana had been trapped in the spiral of an abusive relationship and Callie as well as the rest of the family hated seeing what that did to her. Eventually Mariana was able to break away from if and found herself again. Sam came along soon after that and they were all wary of him at first. Abusive relationships could be habit forming and Lena insisted Mariana moved on to fast. But much to all their surprise Sam seemed to be just what Mariana had needed to recover fully. He was soft spoken, gently and kind. He was very respectful to their moms and the rest of their family. Callie had never heard him curse or speak badly of anyone, he was always positive and calm. An immigrant from Africa he was hard working and grateful for everything he had. He was the exact of what Callie ever thought her sister would end up with, but somehow he was also the perfect fit. He came to be loved dearly by everyone in the family and was often seen helping Lena in the kitchen, playing with Frankie or talking with her brothers. Callie had a hunch of why Sam was hear already.

"So let me start by saying Mariana does not know I am here and I would like to keep it that way for now"

"Of course" Callie nodded.

"I am on my way to your mom's house but I wanted to ask your opinion" Sam said pulling a paper from his pocket.

"Which do you think she would like best?" He asked handing the paper to Callie across the coffee table. Even though she knew it was coming Callie still let out a gasp. pictures of three engagement rings were on the paper.

"congratulations man" Will smiled patting Sam on the back.

"she has not said yes yet" Sam said but he was smiling too.

"she will" Callie assured him.

"They are all so beautiful, I can't decide!" Callie said.

"Neither can I that's why I need your help" Sam laughed.

"I think this one, it's very Miss Thing" Callie said pointing to one raising her eyebrows at Sam making him laugh.

"I thought that as well, I am glad I can be sure now." He nodded.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Callie asked already wanting to burst with the secret.

"I have to ask your moms, and then I need to order it, it might be a few weeks" Sam said.

"Well moms will say yes, don't be nervous" Callie said.

"How can you say that? Of course I am nervous!" Sam cried making Will laugh.

"She doesn't get it, I was too man don't worry, Lena will try to act tough but she will tear up in 5 minutes and Stef will be all hard cop and make you promise not to move far away with her and stuff but then it's over and Lena will give you cookies and they will be happy" Will assured him.

"If you want to really go beyond, you should ask Jesus as well." Callie offered.

"True, I ended up asking the whole family" Will nodded.

"Jesus, I should ask him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he would appreciate it, It's a foster kid thing for a while they only had each other, you know how he's so protective of her, it would mean a lot to him. It meant a lot to me that Will asked Jude" Callie nodded.

"Then I will, tomorrow I will talk to him" Sam nodded confirming it.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Callie smiled pulling Sam into a hug.

"Welcome to the family brother, it's a mess. Your going to love it" Will smiled patting him on the back.

* * *

"Callie! Callie!" Harry yelled down the stairs. Callie immediately started taking the stairs up two at a time. When she had left a fe minutes ago to throw laundry in Elizabeth had been playing so quietly with her dolls and Harry was reading on his own free will she hated to disturb them. Usually she never left Elizabeth alone with Harry and always took her downstairs with her.

"What happened?" Callie asked as she got to the landing surprised when she was not met by screaming.

"Look, I made a table for Elizabeth's dolls, can we have a tea party?" Harry asked pointing to the living room. Callie looked, a box was over turned to look like a table with dishes randomly set up around it. A doll and Stuffed animal sat around it as well as Elizabeth who was pretending to drink from her cup. Callie glanced from Harry to Elizabeth not sure what to say. The past week Harry had stopped completely ignoring the baby much to Elizabeth's glee. He greeted her when she was with Callie to pick him up from school, He would smile if she did something funny and was even patient with her when she took a toy from him which shocked Callie the most. But so far the two of them had just sort of coexisted. Now he seemed to be actively seeking her out to play with. How long had she been down stairs?

"you bet we can!" Callie said surprising herself by how enthusiastic she sounded. She immediately got out water for pretend tea and put out crackers and grapes arranged on a plate. Harry showed Elizabeth how to drink tea with her pinky out and they took turns feeding the stuffed animals the food. Callie didn't even care that they were ruining their dinner on snacks.

By the time Will came home the living room was a disaster, there was a blanket fort set up behind the couch, the box was soggy, the carpet wet and cracker crumbs all over. The kids had moved to Elizabeth's room where Harry was pretending her crib was a space ship in Star Wars. Elizabeth had no idea what was going on but she just loved being included and making the lightsaber noises waving her arms around.

"What happened here?" Will asked looking around the trashed living room.

"Bonding" Callie said giving him a smile.

* * *

"Hey your brother is on his way over to help my clean the gutters" Will said coming to the table with Elizabeth Saturday morning.

"Oh good, I hope you told him to expect breakfast" Callie said.

"He already knew" Will laughed a little.

* * *

"Hey just in time for a snack" Callie said putting a plate in front of Harry at the table as Brandon and Will came inside.

"I got to run to the store, we found a cracked piece we might as well fix while we are up there" Will said.

"Can I come?" Harry asked.

"Not this time buddy, I'm just going right up the road I will be back, but I have to run out later and get a rake you can come then" Will told him

"Ok" Harry nodded turning to the crackers in front of him.

"Brandon can I get you anything?" Callie asked.

"that's ok I'll just have Harry's Brandon said raising his eyebrows slowly pulling Harry's plate over to him trying to get a reaction from the boy

"Hey! No!" Harry cried grabbing it back laughing.

"I'll have some if you don't mind" Brandon said sitting down next to him as Callie put another plate on the table.

"I'm done, can I go build another fort in the living room?" Harry asked

"Yes. just don't block the door" Callie said as Harry climbed from his chair quickly bumping into Elizabeth as she toddled into the kitchen. Elizabeth fell to the floor unharmed but mad as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" Harry cried trying to help her up making her cry more.

"Ok, ok love, your ok" Callie cooed picking up Elizabeth and wrapping her in a hug. Elizabeth instantly calmed down laying her head on Callie's shoulder.

"It's ok buddy, she's ok it was an accident, why don't you go back and play I'm sure she will be right behind you." Callie said. Harry nodded.

"Can I play outside?" He asked.

"You may go grab a sweater" Callie nodded as Harry ran to his room.

"Your a good mom" Brandon smiled at her across the table. Elizabeth was calm now turning to him in Callie's lap spotting her plate.

"Mine, mine" She said as Callie moved it to her and she started picking at the food on it.

"Well your the one going to be a dad soon, you will be a great dad." Callie said.

"Well I'm the oldest of 6 I'v had a lot of practice" Brandon said making Callie smile.

"I can't believe you won't find out what your having"

"Well we want it to be a surprise! It's nice that way" Brandon insisted.

"I can't believe mom let you get away with not finding out, I mean it's her first real grandchild" Callie said.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked.

"I mean, your baby will actually be her, you having a baby means she's actually old enough to be a grandma despite denying it for over a year with Elizabeth" Callie said.

"You know she doesn't mean it like that, she loves Elizabeth" Brandon said.

"No, I know, I know that but there has to be something different about it. I mean she had you, your her actual baby and now her baby is having his own baby. I mean she met me when I was 15, as much as I am her daughter I'm not her baby. Not like you, or Frankie. Or even Jesus and Mariana."

"Callie, you know you have always been her favorite" Brandon said.

"Not true!" Callie cried.

"Yes true, I may be her biological son but she has a lot more in common with you, she always has. Not that she loves you more then the rest of us or anything like that just, you get her, and she gets you and that matters, you matter." Brandon said.

"It just never goes away you know" Callie said.

"I don't, but I can imagine it. Honestly I'm kind of nervous about this dad thing" Brandon said.

"Why?"

"Because I know kids, I work with kids, I had kid siblings I get kids. Babies…not so much" Brandon said.

"Sometimes babies are actually easier, for the most part they stay where you put them" Callie laughed.

"You are good with babies, you took care of Frankie so much and you always knew what you were doing. Sometimes I think you were the only one moms trusted her with when she was a newborn. I mean Megan will be a good mom to a baby, but I have no idea what I am doing" Brandon said.

"Ehh no one has any idea what they are doing. Thats why moms moved in with me for a while after I had Elizabeth"

"They moved in with you because you were alone, and they were not even here that long. Maybe we should move in with moms" Brandon said.

"You will get it. I didn't believe this until I had her but momma said once you see the baby, you just get it. You will be fine" Callie said as Will came back into the house with a shopping bag.

"Hey" He smiled finding them at the table.

"Hey man, you got the part?"

"Yup, meet you outside" Will said as Brandon stood up putting his plate by the sink.

"Hey B" Callie called after him.

"Yeah?" Brandon asked turning around.

"Your going to be great too, I know it" Callie said.

"Thanks" Brandon gave her a smile.

* * *

"Harry eat up buddy because you have your visit with your mom" Callie reminded him putting a sandwich in front of him.

"And then we are going to dinner right? Jesus said he would show me how to skate board" Harry said.

"Jesus is to old to be on a skate board, but yes when I pick you up we will go right to dinner." Callie nodded. surprised the change a little over a week had made in him. Last week all Harry could talk about was his visit with his mom, this time all he was talking about was after his visit.

"Can I get a skateboard?" Harry asked

"If you like it I bet there are at least 6 sitting in Stef and Lena's garage they would be happy to let you have one of those" Will said.

"Yeah! Jesus is cool, when I grow up I want to be on TV just like him and play sports just like him" Harry said. Callie smiled picking up her phone.

You have an admirer She texted her brother.

* * *

A few hours later Will pulled the car back into Callie's work.

"Want me to go?" Will asked.

"No I'll get him, he might be upset like he was last week" Callie said looking into the back seat where Elizabeth sat playing with her toy keys.

"Ok, but I think you are underestimating him" Will said.

"We'll see" Callie said closing the car door and hurrying up to the right floor. The building was quiet, the only thing happening today was family visits. Callie spotted Harry sitting on the bench in the hallway.

"Hi, how is your mom?" Callie asked him.

"This is dumb." Harry said standing up and walking to the elevators. Callie felt her heart sink a little, so he was upset again.

"Callie, can I talk to you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, hang on Harry I'll be right back" Callie said following Katie around the corner.

"His mom didn't show up" Katie said.

"What! he sat here for an hour, why didn't you call us we would have come get him?" Callie said.

"Policy is he waits uncase she comes late"

"He must be so disappointed" Callie sighed.

"He was, he is, poor kid, we tried to reach her but she's not answering anything."

"Is this like her?" Callie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Poor kid, so next week's visit…?"

"Is still on unless we hear from mom"

"Great" Callie muttered waving bye to Katie she found Harry still standing at the elevator.

"I'm sorry your mom didn't show up" Callie said.

"It's fine" Harry said hitting the down arrow hard calling the elevator. The ride down was silent until they got to the car.

"Hi Harry, you ready to go?" Will asked.

"Whatever" Harry said as be buckled his seatbelt. Will glanced at Callie but she just shook her head.

* * *

Harry sat on the bottom step watching everything moving around him. Megan and Mariana were sitting in the living room talking baby stuff. Elizabeth and Frankie were outside with Will. Frankie had begged Harry to come out but he just shook his head. Callie was in the kitchen with Stef mostly watching Lena and Sam cook. Brandon and Jesus were out on the porch. Callie looked in the doorway again seeing Harry sitting on the steps.

"He seems down today" Lena said quietly as Callie sat down at a stool by the table. Jesus came in siting beside her with a glass of water.

"His mom ditched his visit today" Callie said.

"That sucks" Jesus said.

"That must be so hard, I know how much he looks foreword to them" Stef said.

"The thing was he wasn't so much this time. I mean he wanted to see her but he was more excited for dinner tonight. It was going to be a good visit, he was going to see his mom and not freak out after because he wanted to come here and we would have family dinner and he would be happy" Callie sighed.

"Sweetie, don't make plans like that" Stef shook her head.

"This women, the one time it was supposed to work out…" Callie said when they heard a bang in the living room.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Callie heard Harry screech as she got up going into the living room. she found Frankie staring at Harry wide eyed at his outburst.

"I'm not but your not supposed to watch TV before dinner, it's a rule." Frankie told him giving him a very serious face.

"Your not my family I don't have to follow your rules!"

"Yes we are your family" Frankie shot back reminding Callie very much of Mariana. Morgan and Mariana were on the couch watching the kids, no one really knew what to say.

"No your not! My family is better then this stupid family!" Harry screeched at her.

"Ok, ok let's go outside" Callie said putting her hand on Harry's back.

"You can't tell me what to do! your not my mom! I want my mom!" Harry yelled stomping out the front door. Callie moved to follow him just Jesus stopped her.

"I got him" He said going out the door after Harry. Callie turned to Frankie who looked like she might burst into tears.

"I am sorry he said those things, they are not true" Callie told her.

"He was so mean" Frankie said.

"I know, he had a very hard day and he is upset about it. He did not mean what he said."

"Why did he have a hard day?"

"Because he misses his mom and he was supposed to see her today but she didn't come, so he is mad about that" Callie said.

"That would make me mad too" Frankie nodded

"Jesus will talk to him" Mariana added assuring both Frankie and Callie as Callie glanced out the window and saw them both sitting on the porch swing. Callie went into the dining room opening the window a crack listening to their voices flow through the air.

"I heard about your mom not coming, I'm sorry, that really sucks" Jesus said.

"Callie says your not supposed to say sucks" Harry said.

"Your right, don't tell her I said that" Jesus smirked

"You know I was a foster kid too when I was a little bit younger then you. I used to have visits with my mom and she didn't always come."

"Were you sad?" Harry asked.

"I was sad, but I used to pretend I was mad, it hurt me feelings when she didn't come, it made me feel like she didn't miss me like I missed her."

"I miss my mom" Harry whispered.

"And I know she misses you, sometimes moms can't come see us because something else happens, and it does make us sad, but you know what my moms now used to tell me when I was mad she didn't come?"

"No what?"

"That she was sad she couldn't come but that she knew I was happy, and safe, and being well taken care of. And that she didn't need to come check on me because she knew these things. And that she missed me a lot but sometimes moms get so busy if they know their kids are safe they can't come" Jesus said.

"I do like Callie's house"

"Yeah Callie's house is cool right" Jesus said.

"It is isn't it. And you know we really like having you here to Harry" Jesus said.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, your a cool kid and we like having you as part of our family"

"I like you guys too" Harry nodded. Callie listened to them relieved her brother could offer some support about something she did not understand. But it made her sad about how upset Harry was over missing his mom. Callie knew he had a right too, but she had hoped after 3 weeks Harry would be more attached to them. Especially this past week he had seem to fit into the family so well she was beginning to get really attached to him. She was sorry the feeling was not mutual.

* * *

"Sam just texted me" Callie said as she was cleaning up dinner and Will was washing Elizabeth up.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?"

"He's asking her tonight, he put out a picnic on the beach away from everything, with all her favorite foods and they are going to have a romantic evening and then he's going to ask her" Callie smiled at the thought.

"Wow that's very Mariana, he clearly knows his audience" Will laughed.

"Oh remember when we got engaged?"

"I do, I threatened your sister with her life she was so close to telling you" Will laughed again.

"That was the first time I learned people in my family could keep a secret"

"To be fair they talked about it constantly behind your back" Will smile putting Elizabeth on the ground and walking over to give Callie a kiss gathering her into his arms.

"I'm just so happy she can be happy, she deserves such a good guy, especially after what Javier did to her."

"she does, Sam is a good guy for her"

"I know, I can't believe my sister is getting married!" Callie cried.

"So is it safe to assume your not going to bed until you get the phone call tonight?" Will asked.

Duhh!" Callie cried.

* * *

As expected Callie's phone rang a little after 11 that night and she answered it first ring.

"Callie!" Mariana screeched.

"Oh my god I know I'm so happy!" Callie cried both of them talking much louder then necessary.

"I'm getting married I can't believe it?"

"Congratulation I'm so happy for you guys. How did he ask? What did you say? Tell me everything" Callie smiled.

* * *

Callie awoke with a start when the bed next to her moved quickly. She lay there calming her racing heart waiting to hear Will's foot steps. It was not unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night, he had never been a great sleeper. But it was unlike him to do anything that made Callie wake up. When she didn't hear his footsteps she rolled over almost surprised to see him still laying there. He was shaking his head and muttering something in his sleep, she could tell he was having a bad dream.

"Hey" She whispered touching his arm gently hoping to wake him. Instead Will started moving more almost yelling now.

"Hey, Hey Will! wake up" Callie said loudly and suddenly he was sitting up gasping but awake. Callie sat up next to him touching his back making him jump for a minute before he turned to her.

"It was just a dream" Callie said gently.

"Yeah..yeah just a dream" Will muttered running his hand through his hair. When he first came back from the war he had nightmares every night, they had been gone for a while now too, just like his attacks, it worried Callie that they both seemed to be coming back.

"I'm going to go get some water" Will said swinging ups legs down and standing up.

"I'll get it" Callie said.

"No no, I'm ok really, go back to sleep" Will whispered. Callie lay down listening to him moving around the kitchen. She wondered why this could be happening again.

"Do you think she will come?" Harry asked nervously as Calle backed out of the driveway.

"I don't know bud, we will have to wait and see when we get there" Callie said gently. She didn't want to lie to him and get his hopes up truth was she had no idea if his mom would come this week.

"I hope she does" Harry sighed looking out the window. He slowly followed Callie through the parking lot and up the stairs to the office. Like he was almost afraid to see if she was or not. Callie tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. Katie was waiting outside the office when they went down the hall.

"Good morning Harry, your mom is here waiting for you" Katie said.

"she came!" Harry cried.

"Yes she did" Katie smiled as Harry ran down the hall away from Callie. Callie watched him with a sad smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie's phone rang Monday afternoon and she answered it quickly, she had been waiting for this call all day.

"Hi Katie" Callie said skipping the small talk.

"Hi Callie I'm sorry it took me so long we just got out of court now"

"It's fine, I know how it goes" Callie said.

"So the judge made a ruling, Harry's mom completed her classes and she is getting custody of him back" Katie said. Callie nodded taking a minute, she knew it was coming, but it was still a hard blow.

"When does he go back?"

"Soon, the judge wanted to transition him this week, so he will have an hour visit with her Wednesday, a two hour visit on Thursday and officially back in her custody Saturday morning" Katie said. Callie sucked in her breath, that was fast, that gave them less then a week.

"Ok, what can we do for him?"

"Start wrapping stuff up for him, I'll call and get his school stuff worked out…" Katie started but Callie interrupted her.

"He's switching schools again?" She asked sadly, she had held onto a bit of hope his mom would keep him at anchor beach.

"Mom doesn't have a car, she needs a school system with buses."

"right" Callie sighed.

"I would start talking to Harry about this today."

"No, no I will, he will be excited" Callie said.

"Ok, I'll call tomorrow, let me know if you have any questions"

"I will thanks, bye Katie" Callie said hanging up the phone. This was silly, she had known all along Harry was only with them part time. They couldn't keep him, they had never even thought about keeping him, she just wished he was going to a better place.

* * *

"Hey Harry, can we talk to you?" Callie asked as she and Will went into the living room to find Harry after Elizabeth was in bed.

"Yeah" Harry shrugged.

"So Katie called me this morning and your mom did all her work and she is ready for you to go back to her" Callie said gently. Harry's face lit up as he looked between her and Will.

"Today! can I go back today?!" Harry asked

"Not yet. This weekend you will go back, but you have two visits with her this week to get ready. And we will start to pack up your stuff and you will be ready to go back to your mom" Callie said.

"I can't want to see my mom! I want to go make her a picture!" Harry said.

"I think she would really like that" Will said. Callie was to busy trying to fake her smile for Harry she was glad Will took over. She didn't realize that it might actually be hard having him leave.

"I can show her my school! And she can come see Lena and go to the beach with us" Harry said.

"Actually buddy, when you go back to your mom's your going to go back to your old school." Callie said gently

"My old school? but…I want to go to Lena's school." Harry whispered

"I know, but your mom wants you to go back to your school, don't you want to go see your old friends?"

"I guess" Harry sighed losing the sparkle that had been in his eyes just seconds ago. Callie watched him and suddenly felt guilty for how happy she was that Harry had lost his excitement.

* * *

Wednesday night Callie and Lena sat on the bench watching Harry and Frankie play in the playground outside the school.

"I always thought it would be easy, I mean the first week I was like waiting for him to leave." Callie said quietly.

"Well it's foster care baby, its not easy" Lena said.

"Oh how would you know? You got to keep all the kids you fostered" Callie teased her.

"Well yes, but we were not always sure of it. When we thought you might be taken from us it was the most frightened I had ever been."

"But we never planed on keeping him, I talked to Katie about being in touch with his mom, she was going to talk to her about it. I would love to still be able to see him" Callie said.

"Of course, I think that would be helpful to everyone" Lena nodded, they turned as Stef's squad car pulled into the parking lot.

Elizabeth was the first to see it as she screeched taking off towards Stef as she got out of the car. Frankie and Harry turned seeing her and started running behind the baby as Stef caught them all up in a hug.

"Will you play soccer with us?" Harry asked.

"You bet" Stef said as Frankie ran over with a soccer ball.

"Ok Harry your forward get it past Frankie" Stef called as Callie watched Harry kick the ball through the grass. Elizabeth ran over crawling into Lena's lap as Callie watched them play feeling almost bittersweet. She knew Stef and Lena must feel it too because neither of them seemed willing to do anything except take in all the time with Harry that they could. It was much later then usual when Lena called them over and Callie started gathering their stuff. Frankie and Harry ran over grabbing their backpacks.

"Ok bud ready?" Callie asked taking Elizabeth from Lena.

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked turning to Lena.

"Of course you will, at school tomorrow" Lena told him confused.

"What if your not at school tomorrow? Will I see you before I leave?" He asked.

"You will, I promises, I will tell you before it's the last time" Lena assured him making Harry smile a little.

"Hey Stef?" Harry asked to look up at her as their little group walked to the parking lot.

"Yes sweets?"

"When I go live with my mom, can I still visit you?" Harry asked.

"You are always welcome to come see us anytime you want" Stef assured him.

* * *

Thursday night was Harry's second to last day with them. Saturday morning he would be going back to his mom. Lena and Stef had still promised him they would see him tomorrow and didn't say goodbye yet but the moms had insisted on having Callie, Will and the kids over for dinner.

"I like Frankie" Harry said as they started walking home.

"Well I'm glad, I like her too" Callie laughed a little as Harry slipped his hand into hers.

"Why is Frankie your sister?"

"Why? well because we have the same moms" Callie said.

"But she doesn't look like you" Harry said.

"Well thats because my birth mother was different. My momma is Frankie's birth mom so she looks like her. I look like my birth mom but since Stef and Lena adopted me they became my moms." Callie said.

"Oh" Harry said thinking about what she had said. Will looked over at her where he was pushing Elizabeth's stroller on Harry's other side offering Callie a smile. He insisted that it must be hard for Callie to talk about her mom before she died. Callie always told him it didn't bother her and that it was a long time ago. He always read right through her though.

"I have a baby sister." Harry said suddenly.

"You do?" Callie asked wondering how much of his story was true vs just true in his little boy make believe head.

"Yeah, she was taken away from mom last year" Harry said. Callie stopped walking realizing how true his story might actually be.

"What was her name?" Callie asked.

"Amaya, she was one. Her daddy hit her and she got sent to a new family" Harry said. Callie glanced up at Will not sure what to say.

"Harry, I'm going to find your sister for you and make sure she is ok" Callie told him.

"Even after I leave?" Harry asked.

"Yes, even after you leave, because you are my family" Callie assured him.

* * *

Callie took Friday off from work to finish getting all of Harry's things together. She was surprised how much he had accumulated in 4 weeks. She was sending him back with all the clothes he had worn when he was there, all the Legos along with a few new sets she had got him. She packed up a big box of books, all his favorite and some new ones he hadn't seen yet, she was hoping it would keep him interested in reading. He had a basketball from Jesus, and even more books from Lena. His things were packed up stacked in boxes in the living room. She might have had the day off but she spent al morning on the phone going thought foster care offices all over the state looking for any information on this sister. But only having a first name Callie was not getting very far. The hours went by to fast for Callie as the afternoon went on. Lena and Stef's promised goodbye to Harry was going to be today when Callie picked him up from school and she didn't know who was dreading it more. She always got a lump in her throat when she thought about her moms saying goodbye to him, she couldn't even think about how she was going to say goodbye herself. Maybe she was not as cut out for this as she thought.

When the clock struck 3 in the afternoon Callie put Elizabeth in the car and started the short drive to the school. She was pulling into the parking lot when her phone rang. Katie's name flashed across the screen. Callie wasn't surprised, she had been calling a few times a day with paperwork questions of to give Callie more information.

"Hi" Callie answered informally.

"Callie, I have some news" Katie said. Callie put the car into park in a spot sitting back, something was off about Katie's voice.

"Bad news?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure honestly" Katie said.

* * *

Callie walked up to the courtyard now late after being on the phone for so long. Harry was sitting on the bench swinging his feet. When Elizabeth saw him she struggled from Callie's arms running to greet him.

"She missed you" Callie gave Harry a smile.

"Lena and Frankie are coming outside, can we wait for them?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but I actually want to talk to you about something" Callie said sitting down next to him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well Katie just called me, it looks like you won't be going back to your mom tomorrow" Callie said gently.

"Why?" Harry asked his eyes filling with tears.

"She got into some trouble.." Callie started.

"She got arrested again didn't she!" Harry cried jumping up startling Elizabeth.

"She did" Callie nodded.

"Why! What did she do? That's not fair! Doesn't she want me!" Harry yelled.

"Or course she did sweetie I just…"

"No she didn't! She didn't care because she wouldn't have done something bad" Harry yelled.

"I know this is hard.." Callie started again.

"What did she do?"

"I don't know, Katie was not sure, she had court tomorrow" Callie said gently.

"That's not fair! She always does this" Harry yelled throwing the baseball he was holding against a tree.

"I'm sorry, I know this is really disappointing" Callie said.

"Well what….What's going to happen to me now?" Harry asked tearing up as his voice got quiet again turning back to Callie.

"I don't know my love, but we're going to figure it out ok" Callie said pulling him into a hug. Harry let her and Callie was surprised when he stayed there for a while.

"Does this mean I don't have to say goodbye to Lena and Frankie today?" Harry whispered. Callie flashed him a smile.

"No, not today" Callie nodded although she was honestly not sure what was going to happen to Harry. After court he could still go back to his mom if she was not found guilty, but Katie didn't seem to think that was going to happen. What would happen to Harry if his mom was sent to jail?

"Tomorrow, will you tell me what's going to happen?" Harry asked as if reading Callie's mind.

"I will" Callie promised him, Harry just nodded.

"Why don't you take Elizabeth and go play I'm sure Lena will be right out" Callie said. Harry grabbed Elizabeth's hand leading her over to the sandy beach, Callie stood close enough to supervise but far back enough to let them play. When Lena and Frankie came out Callie went over to greet them.

"So there was a change of plans, no goodbyes" Callie said.

"Yeayy!" Frankie cried, that was all she needed to hear before going off to join the other kids.

"What happened?" Lena asked as she and Callie sat down.

"His mom got arrested, she has court tomorrow but it doesn't look like he can go back to her." Callie said.

"Now what's going to happen to him?" Lena asked.

"I have no idea"

"that poor boy" Lena sighed.

* * *

Saturday afternoon when Callie's phone rang Harry was instantly at her side.

"Hello" Callie said.

"Hi Callie it's Katie, I just came out of court I wanted to let you know his mom was found guilty" Katie said. Callie glanced down at Harry then wondered into the back yard. Will stopped Harry from following her.

"What did she do?"

"She was in possession of illegal drugs, and arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct in public"

"So your telling me the day before she was supposed to get her son back she was wondering the streets dunk and a high in the middle of the day?" Callie asked.

"Yes" Katie said.

"Well, thank god she was caught" Callie muttered, she knew she should feel sorry for this boy but she was to happy that he would not be going back to his mom. And that his mom was caught doing something wrong before Harry was with her and he would not have to be taken from her yet again.

"She lost all parental rights, she can never get Harry back" Katie said almost in agreement with Callie even thought legally she couldn't say as much.

"So now what?"

"He had grandparents living in Nevada, we will contact them and make arrangements to get him into their custody. They never wanted anything to do with their daughters children before, however now that she is gone they might be interested in adoption" Katie said.

"When will he go to them?"

"It might be a few more weeks, I'm prepared to move Harry to a new home if…"

"No, no he will stay here" Callie said not even letting her finish.

"Ok"

"Have you found anything about his sister?" Callie asked.

"I think we have a lead on a girl living in a foster home a few towns away, I have to look into it more before I can give you more information, but we have not given up on her"

"Ok, thank you, I should go let Harry know" Callie sighed looking back at the window where Harry was watching her.

"Good luck, I'm sorry I don't have better news" Katie said.

"Given the circumstances, I think what you age us was as good as the news could be" Callie told her before hanging up the phone. Callie turned back to the house going inside. Will and Harry were both waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I'm not going to my mom am I?" Harry asked.

"no, I'm sorry sweetie your not"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing, Katie is going to see if you can go stay with your grandparents, but until then you are staying right here with us. Don't worry ok?" Callie said.

"ok" Harry nodded going back into the living room. He was quiet for the rest of the day, Callie felt bad for him but she was surprised there was no anger or tantrums associated with find out out about his mom. He didn't ask Callie what she had done, it was like he didn't even want to know. Callie wondered if Harry was starting to see how better off he was without his mom.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie felt like a little kid as she paced the front window of the big house.

"He's coming, go sit" Stef laughed at her but Callie waved her off. It was a Saturday afternoon,Will had taken Harry and Frankie to the movies. One week after being unable to move back in with his mom and Harry was acting the opposite of what Callie had expected, he was enjoying school, making friends and asking to get involved in the soccer program. He liked being around her family, hardly even spoke of his mom and seemed to forget about her. He was moving on better then Callie had ever imagined and she was so happy, but today Harry was further back in her mind as she paced the living room again. Stef was reclined on the sofa with her feet up Elizabeth asleep on top of her. Callie insisted her mom spoiled the baby but Stef never listened. Finally Lena's black car pulled into the driveway and Callie jumped running out the door.

* * *

Jude had just gotten the car door open when Callie ran to her brother throwing her arms around him making him stumble backwards.

"Ok ok easy on my boy" Lena laughed as she pulled Jude's bag from the back seat. Callie hugged her brother tightly and he returned it before she stepped back to look at him. Jude, her baby brother was taller then her but at least 6 inches, he was skinny and thin, not like Jesus with his toned muscles, Jude was more gangly still out growing the awkward teenager look. He wore tight skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt, she was glad to see her brother more comfortable with his sexuality lately. She had missed him but he was officially on summer vacation and would be home until September.

"You go to school to far away!" Callie cried pulling him into another hug making him laugh.

"I missed you too" Jude smiled. Even though she talked to her brother almost daily there was something much more comforting about having him physically here.

"Ok come on you two" Lena laughed from the doorway as Callie and Jude made their way up the grass to the door. Stef had lay Elizabeth on the couch wrapping Jude into a hug as soon as he got through the door.

"It's so good to have you home! we missed you!" She said kissing his face making him squirm from her.

"Alright alright" Jude laughed but Callie could tell he had missed it all.

"I can't wait for dinner tomorrow!" Callie laughed hugging her brother again.

The usual Sunday night dinner was made just a little more special with having Jude physical there. He fell into like he hadn't ever missed one thank goodness for skype. Callie was most excited to physical introduce him to Harry and watched as Harry took to her brother as if they both knew how much it meant to her. Frankie was happy to not be the only kid in the house anymore. Jude would take up residence in the bedroom he and Jesus used to share. Callie felt so at peace as they sat around the dinner table that night.

* * *

The next night Callie was folding laundry with the TV on in the background. Harry was laying on the living room floor racing his cars on the track, Elizabeth sat near by trying to play with him but mostly blocking his road. Harry was patient with her though trying to drive around her. Will came in sitting down next to Callie picking up a pair of jeans to help her.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the TV.

"I don't know, it was just on" Callie shrugged. picking up one of Elizabeth's shirts starting to fold it, she was not really paying attention when a gun shot when off in the movie. Callie jumped not expecting it. Her mind was racing as she turned to Will. Before she had been in the habit or prescreening any movies or TV shows they watched for any guns, violence or something that might trigger Will. They had gotten out of the habit of it as he had been doing so much better. But after the fire works at least once a week he had been having bad dreams Callie knew it could be dangerous.

Next to her Will sat very still.

"Hey, you ok?" Callie asked reaching out to put her hand on his arm. He jumped up at the contact and Callie knew he was not ok.

"Ok, easy" Callie said putting her hands up. Out of the corner of her eye Callie saw Harry pick up Elizabeth setting her on her feet and taking her hand as they walked down the hall and heard the door close as Harry locked them into a bedroom. Callie breathed a sigh of relief knowing the kids were out of the room.

"Will, it's Callie ok? It's Callie your safe" Callie said. Will still had a wild look in his eyes and he was tracking Callie's every move breathing hard. Callie started slowly moving to the window hoping to open it letting the cool night air in hoping it would shake Will awake.

"STOP!" Will roared and Callie felt herself shiver, one of his attack had never been directed at her and she couldn't seem to do anything to stop it.

"Will, it's Callie i'm just going to open the window" Callie said.

"I said freeze!" Will yelled.

"Will, you're safe your home" Callie said, she could hear herself begging him. Begging him to come around and recognize her and understand what she was saying. She needed him to come back and wrap her shaking body into his big arms again.

"Will, what do you see? you see we're home, in the living room" Callie said.

"I said shut up!" Will cried and suddenly he reached out slapping Callie across the face a he grabbed hold of her wrist roughly making sure she didn't run from him. Callie gasped grabbing her cheek trying to pull her hand from him, never had she imagined Will would ever raise a hand to her. In the middle of an attack or not she had never doubted her safety, suddenly that was all shattered. Will was still glaring at her and Callie felt tears busting into her eyes as the front door sprang open. Callie spun around to see the blond hair in a tight bun flying through the doorway. Will sprang to attack her letting go of Callie but Stef was faster and quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Callie do something" Stef said as she held him down her knee in his back. Callie threw open the closest window and sprayed a lavender sent all over the room stomping her feet. The key to helping Will out of an attack was grounding him. Things he could hear, smell, feel to bring him back to the real world. Callie watched from a distance as Will came around and was surprised to find himself laying on the floor with Stef on top of him. He looked pale and sick as Stef let him up and handed him a glass of water.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"You had an attack, Harry called me" Stef said. Callie was wondering how she just happened to be there.

"It was the movie" Callie said still keeping her distance. Even though she knew Will was back for some reason she still found herself afraid to go near him, like he might hurt her again.

"Did I…did I hit you?" Will asked looking at her hard. Callie put her hand to her burning cheek realizing that it must be red.

"It's ok" She said quickly.

"It's not! it's not ok" Will cried jumping up to go to her. Callie jumped back at how fast he had moved to her and she saw shock cross Will's face.

"where are the kids?" Stef asked after they were silent for a minute.

"The bedroom. I'll get them" Callie said.

"Here sit down you still look pale" Stef said helping Will back to the couch as Callie went down the hall she knocked on the door to the master bedroom.

"Hey Harry, it's Callie, Stef is here it's safe to come out" Callie said. The door cracked open and Harry looked out at her.

"It's ok" Callie said and he opened it wider letting her in. Callie went in closing the door behind her. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor looking up at her Callie went to sit next to her pulling her into her lap as Harry sat down next to her their backs resting against the end of Callie's bed

"Did you call Stef?" Callie asked. Harry looked down at his feet before nodding pulling her cellphone from his pocket.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"No, no, never be sorry, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you for taking the baby and calling for help. You called the right person, never be sorry for calling Stef for help, or anyone for that matter, but you were right to call Stef this time" Callie said pulling him into her side and she felt him sink into her. Elizabeth sat in her lap sucking her thumb.

"Is Will back?"

"Yeah he is, Stef is with him" Callie said.

"Did he hit you?" Harry asked reaching up to run his fingers over her cheek.

"He didn't mean to" Callie said shuttering at the thought of what might have happened if Harry had not taken Elizabeth from the room, or if he had not called Stef.

"Were you scared?" Harry asked.

"I was" Callie nodded as there was a kock on the door making Callie and Harry both jump.

"Callie" Stef whispered coming in. Callie offered her a smile but she knew Stef could see past the pained look on her face.

"He want's to talk to you" Stef said. Callie nodded standing up walking to her mom. Stef reached out taking Elizabeth from her before pulling Callie into a strong hug. When she pulled back she had a question her eyes. Callie couldn't look at her for to long or she knew she would burst into tears so she just looked down and nodded before leaving the room. Will was still sitting on the couch looking weak and Callie lingered in the doorway as Will looked up at her.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"I know, it's not your fault" Callie told him.

"But I still hurt you, Callie i'm.." He stood up and Callie felt herself jumping back again. Damn it why did she keep doing that?

"Your afraid of me?" Will asked in a whisper.

"No, no I..I don't know why I keep doing that. I guessI'm just a little jumpy" Callie shook her head clearing her throat when her voice shook.

"Your afraid of me" Will said firmly not making it a question this time.

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered tears gathering into her eyes.

"They are getting worse, I can't control them anymore" Will said sitting back down and Callie felt herself relax a little. Why was this happening to her?

"We can work on it more, maybe we can up your medication…" Callie offered.

"No, no this is something I need to do. Callie it's been an attack every week now and they are getting worse" Will said.

"But if we…" Callie started.

"Not WE Callie, me. Me, this is what I have to do." Will said raising his voice a little and Callie stepped back. She wasn't even in the same room as him anymore, more like halfway down the hallway. A look of guilt crossed his face and he lowered his voice again.

"I think…I think you should take the kids and go stay with your moms for a while" Will said.

"What! no I'm not…" Callie started.

"Callie your afraid to be near me, You don't leave the kids alone with me anymore, you think I don't see that? You have been doing everything the past two weeks because you don't trust me alone with the baby. And now you don't trust me at all around you. You need a break. And I need to work on myself and not have to worry about what I might do to you. I hurt you Callie, you will have a mark because of me" Will said.

"No we're in this together" Callie insisted.

"We are in this together. We are always in this together. But we both know you aren't safe here, and neither are the kids. Your mom and I already discussed it" Will said.

"My mom and you! My mom and you talked about our life choices! Since why is my mom in this marriage? Since when does she get a say about my life." Callie cried angrily.

"Since I asked her too. Callie you can't be here! I don't want you here Callie. If I am going to focus on me I need to know you and the kids are safe. Please baby, do this for me. Just a few days. I will go to therapy and get my meds increased and get my stress level down and it will be fine again" Will said. Callie was silent looking at him. She knew Will was right, Callie herself was afraid to be around him though she was not exactly sure why. She knew he was not in his right mind when he had hurt her. Everything had been triggering him lately and she didn't trust him alone with the kids which meant she had to do everything. She was tired and stressed, they both were and it wasn't helping matters. As much as she wanted to go over and hug Will she was so afraid to even be in the same room with him.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Ok" Will just nodded as the whole room separated them felt like it was suddenly getting bigger

Will went outside to get some air while Stef helped Callie get what she and the kids would need. Elizabeth fell asleep on Callie's shoulder as Stef put the bags in the car. Callie stood in the back door watching Will look up at the stars.

"We're going to go" she said alerting him of her presents. He turned to her but didn't make a move to come closer. She felt her arm tighten around Elizabeth as Harry appeared next to her.

"Ok" Will nodded.

"Are you sure your alright?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Will assured her.

"Ok, call us in the morning?"Callie asked.

"Yeah I will, good night buddy, sleep well" Will told Harry.

"Good night" Harry said. Callie offered Will a smile she knew came off as weak.

"I love you" Will said

"Love you too" Callie said leaving the doorway where Stef was standing in the living room.

"Ready?" Stef asked, Callie nodded.

"Ok, want to come have a sleepover buddy?" Stef said putting some excitement in her voice as she turned to Harry.

"I'm not dumb you know" Harry rolled his eyes walking out the car.

* * *

The house was quiet when Callie pulled up behind Stef. Lena came out to greet them giving Callie a hug that told her she knew everything.

"Let's get you guys settled, Harry do you mind shearing with Jude?" Lena asked reaching for Elizabeth as Harry climbed out

"I don't mind" Harry said.

"Ok, Callie you and Elizabeth can take B's old room" Lena said as they started towards the house. Jude was out and Frankie was asleep so the house was quiet. Lena put Elizabeth who had slept through everything on the bed in Brandon's room while Callie tucked Harry into Jesus's old bed.

"I'm sorry this happened today" Callie told him.

"It's ok, I hope Will is better soon" Harry whispered.

"Me too, Jude should be home soon but I am right across the hall if you need anything ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, good night bud" Callie said giving him a hug and leaving the room running into both her moms in the hallway.

"Oh Callie" Lena sighed placing a cool hand on Callie's cheek where it still felt like it was burning.

"It's fine" Callie shrugged her off.

"Come on" Lena took her hand pulling her into the master bedroom as Stef closed the door behind them handing Callie an ice pack.

"It's really not bad" Callie said putting the cold ice to her cheek.

"Let me see, does your wrist hurt?" Stef asked rolling up her sleeve and Callie saw she had a bruise of fingers on her wrist as well.

"It just sore" Callie said realizing it did actually hurt.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine" Callie said taking the ice from her cheek when it got to cold.

"How about some tea, do you want to watch a movie?" Lena asked.

"Really momma I'm fine I think I just want to go to bed" Callie said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Callie" Stef called after her. Callie turned back to see both her moms watching her closely.

"We're here if you need anything" Stef said.

"I know, thanks" Callie said offering them a smile, she went into Brandon's old room changing for bed. Lena had already hung up her work clothes for tomorrow and turned Elizabeth into the bed tightly putting the old bed bumpers Frankie used to use up so she couldn't fall out. Callie sighed crawling into the bed, it wasn't even Brandon's bed anymore, her moms had finally repainted and taken out the last of the things when he brought his own house, and turned the room into more of a guest room for when Lena's parents came. But when she closed her eyes Callie could see Brandon's keyboard against the wall, his lord of the rings poster, his desk and sheet music scattered all around it. It felt weird being in here but she knew it was easier for everyone then trying to share with Frankie. Callie turned to her side pulling Elizabeth to her and the baby curled against her in her sleep sucking her thumb as Callie brushed dark hair from her eyes. just last night she had been in this house for dinner feeling so happy, now everything seemed upside down.

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up at her usual time, the fight over the bathroom upstairs was almost comical between her Frankie and Jude. Callie got Harry up helping him dress and went back into her room was wake Elizabeth surprised to see her already dressed and Stef brushing her hair.

"Thank you" Callie smiled at her.

"You need a break my love, I can see it in your eyes" Stef whispered kissing Callie's forehead as she carried Elizabeth downstairs. Lena said it made no sense for Callie to drive Harry to school since she was going there anyway adding an extra 10 minutes to Callie's morning. Then Stef announced Elizabeth was staying home with her adding 30 minutes of time Callie usually spent driving to and from the daycare. Lena and the kids left and Stef strapped Elizabeth into her stroller to go for her run leaving only Callie and Jude sitting in the kitchen.

"Looks like you have time for coffee" Jude smiled holding the pot up as he poured himself a cup.

"Oh, I haven't had a sip in over a year" Callie shook her head pouring out the water from the tea pot into her mug making Jude laugh.

"Momma is rubbing off on you to much" Callie just smiled sitting back down across from him.

"How bad was it?" Jude asked turning serious.

"Bad enough to make us not safe around him" Callie just shrugged.

"At least he told you to leave, it's not like you had to decide to leave him"

"Well I don't know exactly how much of that conversation mom talked him into. But yeah, it was mutual I guess"

"And he hurt you?"

"Not hard"

"Hard enough to have to cover it" Jude said. Callie looked at him surprised before she could ask how he knew he nodded towards her face.

"You never pile on the make up, don't worry, it's covered" He assured her.

"I was afraid of him, I know it's not his fault but I was afraid to be near him." Callie sighed.

"He knows you don't mean it."

"I hope so" Callie sighed.

* * *

Will called Callie that evening after dinner, he had a therapy appointment for the next afternoon. Callie let him talk to Harry and Elizabeth but their conversation was short. He was fine, she was fine, nothing new to report. Callie felt so disconnected when she hung up the phone. She wondered into the kitchen looking for Lena surprised to see Harry there.

"I packed our lunches for tomorrow" Harry said when he saw her.

"That is so nice of you, thank you" Callie said pulling him into a hug.

"I asked Stef to do my reading with me so you wouldn't have to when you got home from work. My homework is all done and I put out my clothes, can I watch TV?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for being so helpful" Callie nodded as he ran into the living room past Stef as she came into the kitchen. Callie peered into the lunch bags. A messy peanut butter sandwich, an apple, a bag of carrot sticks and two chocolate chip cookies in each. Callie couldn't help smiling, the usual lunch she packed for Harry he had packed for her as well. It was far from her usual salad or chicken wrap, she was already looking forward to her lunch break tomorrow.

"Oh your off the phone already? Momma is putting Elizabeth down." Stef said surprised to see Callie.

"I am not here so you guys will take care of my kids" Callie sighed.

"Oh? When did it become a rule grandma's can't love on their grand-babies?" Stef asked raising her eyebrows. Callie just shook her head.

"We want to help love I can see how stressed out this is making you"

"I'm not stressed I'm…I don't know" Callie sighed sitting down at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just feel so disconnected. I want to help him but.."

"Your afraid" Stef finished for her.

"I'm not afraid! why does everyone keep saying I'm afraid!" Callie huffed.

"Because you are, he hit you"

"He didn't hit me"

"Callie" Stef said. Callie knew what it meant she was being to stubborn, but Callie rolled her eyes anyway, where did Stef think she got her stubbornness from?

I just don't know what to do" Callie whispered.

"Why don't we have him for dinner tomorrow?"

"He has his appointment"

"Ok so the day after, Momma and Jude and I will be here if something happens, you can see him, the kids can see him. I won't let him hurt you again, but hiding from him will not help either of you."

"I'm not hiding"

"Callie"

"I will ask him to dinner if you stop Callie-ing me" Callie rolled her eyes again.

"Oh lord 24 hours home and your a teenager again." Stef teased her.

"Are you two at it again" Jude laughed coming into the kitchen grabbing a water.

"Mom started it." Callie mumbled.

"not true!" Stef yelled on her way back into the hall making Jude and Callie laugh.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up wining earlier then Callie had planed on. She rolled over pulling the baby to her hoping to get her back to sleep but Elizabeth sat up patting Callie's cheek.

"Dada dada" Elizabeth said Callie opened her eyes looking at her. Elizabeth had Will's shocking blue eyes the ones that make people always stop and smile at her. She had light skin but Callie's dark hair that had a wild curl to it, that and the fact that she was glue to Lena's hip most of the time always made Callie question the genetics you learn about in science class. Whoever said traits were passed by blood had never met her daughter and momma. Callie sat up scooping the baby to her she pulled out her phone knowing Will would be awake, it rang a few times before his face appeared. Elizabeth grabbed the phone and Callie had to pry it from her hands.

"Hi"

"Hey, your up early, I actually just ran by the house" Will said.

"Oh yeah? You should have got mom I hear her walking around"

"Yeah I was enjoying some quiet"

"How did your appointment yesterday go?" Callie asked.

"Oh good, i guess it's possible to build up a tolerance to the medication they have me on, so they increased it and added an aid so that can't happen again, now I just have to wait and see, but I think it's working, no night mares last night and I do feel calmer" Will said.

"That's awesome" Callie said trying to forge excitement. Why was she not happier then this?

"Yeah." Will nodded neither of them wanted to say what they were thinking, how long did they wait until coming back home.

"Oh well momma is going all out for dinner tonight, you should come by, the kids would love to see you, I would love to see you" Callie added as an afterthought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course" Callie tried to sound positive.

"Ok yeah, what time?" Will asked. Callie thought for a minute, Stef was up early which meant she was working today. She would be home by 3, after showering and changing…

"How about 4? you can help Harry with his homework" Callie offered. She wasn't sure how Stef even factored into her decision but Callie knew she was afraid to have Will around unless Stef was physically going to be in the room with her and the kids.

"Sounds good, See you then" Will nodded.

* * *

That night Jude opened the door when there was a knock.

"Hey man come on it" Jude smiled letting Will in. If he had any resentment over the mark on his sisters face he didn't hold it against Will.

"Dada! dada!" Elizabeth screeched running down the hall to him. Callie hung back in the kitchen unwilling to go so close. It was Jude who caught Elizabeth up and didn't leave her alone with Will making Callie grateful to him. Harry came jumping down the stairs.

"Hi!" He smiled at Will.

"Hey man, how's school?" Will asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Good, Callie said you can help me with my math" Harry said.

"You bet" Will nodded as Callie stepped back a little as he came into the room. If Will had any resentment over the group of people he didn't show it. Callie took Elizabeth staying in the nook close to Stef who was doing paperwork while Harry and Will worked at the table. Lena and Jude moving around them getting dinner ready. They ate together then Will and Elizabeth played with Frankie's old doll house in the living room while Stef watched TV and Callie sat on the couch reading with Harry. Callie watched Will playing with the baby closely and many times found Stef watching her. Finally Callie stood up announcing it was time to give Elizabeth a bath.

"I should be going" Will nodded standing up as Elizabeth walked over to Callie sucking her thumb, a sign she was tired.

"Thanks for coming" Callie said from the opposite end of the room as Will.

"Sure" Will just nodded giving her a little smile and headed out the front door. Stef looked at Callie like she wanted to say something but Callie just shook her head going up the stairs.

* * *

Callie closed the door to Brandon's old bedroom where Elizabeth had just fallen asleep creeping down the stairs. Jude and Harry were on the couch watching a movie.

"20 more minuted until bed ok buddy" Callie whispered running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Ok" Harry nodded as Callie gave him a smile heading into the kitchen. Lena and Stef were sitting in the nook Lena was reading her book and Stef was on her computer doing work. Callie sat down in the small space between them and Stef closed her computer knowing that was Callie's sign of needing to talk as Lena closed her book.

"It was nice to see Will for dinner, he seems better" Lena said.

"He said he is doing better, he looks better" Callie nodded.

"Well if he goes the rest of the week without an attack around any easy triggers I'd say the medicine is working" Stef nodded.

"Yeah." Callie nodded.

"Your still afraid of him" Lena commented. Callie just sighed as her way of agreeing.

"I don't know why. I'm trying so hard but I just can't" Callie said.

"He hurt you baby, in his right mind or not he put his hand on you and hurt you, that's not something you just forget" Stef said gently ghosting her fingers over the still faint mark on Callie's cheek. During the day Callie could cover it fine with make up but at night after she washed her face if was still slightly black and blue of a healing bruise.

"But I know he won't as long as his attacks are under control, he says they are and I believe him." Callie said firmly.

"Yes but baby, you have your own ptsd" Lena whispered.

"What? No I don't, what do you mean?" Callie asked.

"You have been hit and abused in all those foster homes when you were younger sweetheart. That doesn't just leave you. And Will hitting you, that triggers your own ptsd" Lena said gently.

"No one has even threatened to hurt me in over a decade, Those feelings should be gone by now" Callie said.

"But they aren't, and he did hurt you. It broke your trust in him" Stef nodded. Callie sighed again.

"You know I almost forgot about those homes. It feels like so long ago, like another life time ago." Callie said.

"Well it was, but that doesn't mean those feelings don't come back. You felt unsafe there, and now you feel unsafe with him, no matter how much you want to trust him it is going to have to be something you both work to build" Lena said. brushing hair from Callie's face.

"It's a lot of work, and the first step is being around him more, and letting the kids around him more" Stef said

"I'm scared" Callie whispered.

"I know baby, but have him here, mom and I will be here if you need anything" Lena said.

"But you have to start somewhere love, you can't block him out" Stef said. Callie nodded knowing they were right. She felt Stef put her arm around her as she sank into her side.

"This place…it's always been such a safe haven you know. No matter what it's always been safe and everything is ok inside these wall" Callie whispered more to herself then to her moms. How many times in her adult life had she come running back to her safe home? Even if it was just for a cup of tea with Lena when she was stressed, or a movie with Stef when she had a bad day at work. Sometimes Callie wondered if she would ever out grow the need to run back home when something was to much. No matter what was going on outside the house, somehow being inside made everything calm down and make sense.

"And you are allowed to be here and feel safe as long as you need, but you have to keep your life moving forward" Lena told her.

"If you guys will be home tomorrow. I guess Will could come over for the whole day" Callie said.

"Good girl baby" Stef said pulling her in a little tighter.

* * *

Saturday morning Harry ran to answer the door when there was a knock. Callie was happy to see Harry didn't seem effected by what had happened. Somehow her understood Will had not been in control of himself. Callie gave him a smile as Will came into the kitchen. Lena of course made a big breakfast and they all ate together. Stef had to file some paperwork for the morning but Mike and Brandon popped over to fix the light in the freezer. Callie knew it was more then a coincidence that Stef had arranged for there to always be a police officer in the house but she was grateful for it. And having them there made her feel safe enough to be around Will. Jude and Will took Harry outside to play basketball for a while. In the afternoon Will put Elizabeth down for her nap while Stef was upstairs doing laundry, and in the evening her and Callie sat on the deck talking while Lena did some gardening. Will stayed for dinner and then Callie insisted he stay for the game as they all sat on the couch cheering Jesus on through the TV. It was late when Callie stood out on the porch with him alone.

"I'm sorry about being around the people all day" Callie said, she was pleasantly pleases she felt safe enough to be alone with him now, even if it was with Stef right inside the house.

"It's ok, I appreciate they are looking out for my family" Will said.

"You seem good"

"I feel good, I did't realize how much the medication wasn't working, it wore of quickly I didn't notice it. But now that I am back I can feel the difference." Will nodded.

"I'm glad, I'm sorry about everything"

"No, no Callie it wasn't your fault. It's my fault. I'm the one who hit you, you have every right to be afraid of mad or whatever you are" Will said.

"It's not your fault, and I'm not mad either. Momma seems to think your PTSD triggered my own" Callie whispered. Will gave her a questioning look.

"From those old foster homes, she thinks…" Callie trailed off as realization flooded Will's face. Callie understood why, she had told Will about her time in foster care only once, and never in great detail. He had a very basic knowledge of what happened and she wanted it like that. When she met him she had part of the Adams Foster family for 5 years, she didn't feel like anything different. None of that mattered anymore until suddenly it did.

"I didn't even think…oh god Callie" Will started pain flooding his face.

"It fine. Let's just agree that it's no one's fault, we just let ourselves get so stressed out and our pasts kind of got the better of us." Callie said.

"It was just a bad week" Will nodded.

"I missed you" Callie sighed.

"I miss you too" Will whispered and Callie leaned into him as he wrapped her up in his long strong arms.

* * *

Sunday night after dinner Will put the last bag into his truck putting Elizabeth in her carseat.

"Thank you" Callie said as Lena pulled her into a hug.

"Baby you know your always welcome here" Stef said.

"I know, but thank you for always being my safe house anyway" Callie said as Lena released her and Stef pulled her into a hug.

"We love you guys being here" Lena assured her as Will came over.

"Thank you for taking care of them." Will said.

"Of course, we're glad your doing better. It's good to see you smiling again" Lena said giving him a hug of his own as Harry came outside with his backpack on.

"Can we sleep over tomorrow?" He asked Stef making them all laugh.

"How about Friday? Jesus will be home, he might kick you onto the floor but you guys can have a boys sleepover" Stef said.

"Can I Callie?" Harry cried.

"You bet" Callie smiled.

"And my baby of course, you two can have a nice date night, we'll take both kids" Lena said as Stef wiggled her eyebrows making Will blush a little.

"thank you" Callie smiled putting her arm around Harry as they walked back to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie sat at her desk Monday morning going through paperwork when there was a knock in her door. She looked up surprised to see Katie there.

"Hey, come on it, business or pleasure?" Callie asked waving her in as Katie took a seat on the chair on the other side of Callie's desk.

"Business actually but it's not about Harry" Katie said.

"Did you find his sister?" Callie asked.

"We did, she's in a foster home 30 minutes from here."

"Did you contact the parents,"

"I haven't, I didn't know what exactly you were looking to find when you found her."

"I think I just want Harry to have the chance to know his sister, and to know that she is safe just like he is."

"Well she's not with a pre adopted family, so I'm not sure how long she will be there, but here is their information." Katie said handing Callie a file.

"Thank you" Callie said picking up her phone as soon as Katie had left her office she quickly dialed the number it rang a few times before a women answered.

"Hi, my name is Callie Adams Foster I am a social worker in the San Diego area. I am also a foster parents and it has come to my knowledge that you are fostering the younger sister of my foster son" Callie said. She was not sure what was even the proper way to go about this kind of thing.

"Oh yes we heard her brother was back in care. We thought about taking him but we have 4 foster children in our home right now and unfortunately just not enough space." The women said.

"Oh yes I understand that, Harry is our only foster child at the time." Callie said.

"Please call me Laura, I'm glad to know Harry is in a good home."

"Yes and I'm glad to hear about Amaya, I would love to be able to get them together sometime" Callie said.

"Oh and us as well, My husband and I were planing a weekend away for our anniversary next weekend, the kids are going to be staying with my parents for the weekend, but would you guys like to take Amaya? She can get to know her brother, she's a good girl she's been with us for 2 years."

"Wow, yeah that would be perfect" Callie smiled, she couldn't wait to tell Harry his sister was coming for the whole weekend.

* * *

"Your late" Mariana said as Callie rushed into the restaurant for their weekly lunch.

"I'm sorry, I ran to the daycare to drop off more diapers for Elizabeth because she was short and what do you know mom already picked her up to take her to the park, I rushed there for nothing" Callie said sitting down across from her at the table.

"Oh please you love that moms don't leave her in daycare all day when one of them is off work" Mariana teased. Callie just smiled her agreement.

"When I have a baby, we should set up like a nanny who just watched all the Adams Foster kids, Elizabeth, Brandon's baby, mine, who knows maybe Jesus will find out he has a love child hanging around somewhere.." Mariana said as Callie burst out laughing.

"When you have kids huh?" Callie asked.

"Well yeah, I mean I am next in line right, unless you have another before me?"

"Well nothing is in the works, unless you know something I don't." Callie widened her eyes making Mariana laugh.

"No, I was just wondering, Sam and I are officially home owners now and we're trying to figure out bedrooms and…it's coming up a lot I guess" Mariana said.

"Well he wants like a dozen, you better get cracking sister"

"Ugh no, I told him I am not having 8 kids, he can start pulling them off the streets if he want't that many" Mariana said.

"Well that's how moms found you" Callie said as Mariana faked a hurt face. Mariana was one of Callie's had a lot in common, not only were they sisters, but they had a life before being sisters that they could talk to each other about. No one understood Callie's time in foster care like her sister, even before they had both been adopted then had so much in common.

"Do you think it's better? Having a whole blended family?"

"Well it worked out for us pretty well didn't it?" Callie asked.

"I mean really though? From a mom's point of view, do you think it is?" Mariana asked

"Yeah I do, I think Elizabeth will grow up learning a lot, and I think it will actually create that color blind generation we need by having a child grow up sibling of a different culture or skin tone. I mean these kids need homes, at least for a little while. Why not mix it all up?" Callie shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Callie you have a minute?" Katie asked as Callie passed her in the hall.

"Sure" Callie nodded, she was on her way to lunch with Brandon and Megan but Katie didn't seem to leave much space for any other answer as she walked back to her office expecting Callie to follow.

"I wanted to let you know Harry's grandparents are going to take custody of him."

"Oh good, I mean I know you mentioned them but I'm glad they decided to take him." Callie said. She was, from what Katie said about the grandparents they were good people, better then his mom was. She was in no position to keep Harry, but the fact that he was going to a good home made her feel a lot better.

"It will still be a while, he has not seen them in a long time so he will have visits to meet them, and they have to pass the home inspection, it's across state boarders so I'm think another month." Katie said.

"It's fine, your right I don't want to just put him in a home where he doesn't know the people.

"Good, thanks for coming in, you saved me a phone call"

"No problem." Callie smiled.

* * *

"Arn't you going to miss him?" Jude asked as he and Callie sat in her back yard watching Harry and Elizabeth run around.

"Of course, but he's not up for adoption, we can't keep him, and the fact that he is going to a good home…He will be happy and educated and get what he deserves" Callie said.

"I guess, I just think it will be hard, he won't even be close anymore" Jude said.

"Well it doesn't mean we won't see him again. The foster system is changing now a lot of kids stay in contact with families they were placed with, the good ones at least."

"But to leave a good house… if he had a choice what would he want?" Jude asked.

"But he doesn't, we don't."

"But if he did?" Jude pressed her.

"He just doesn't know his grandparents, they are good people." Callie said.

"The Quinns were good people"

"Jude, it's different" Callie shook her head

"How? it's not Callie, the difference is moms fought for you, and you fought for you"

"I was 16"

"So since he's a kid he has to do what people just tell him, what the people sitting behind desks at the social service office think is best" Jude asked. Callie glanced at her brother surprised by his tone.

"Jude, what's going on with you?" Callie asked.

"I just think you have a lot more in common with Harry then you choose to see, especially now. You became a Social Worker to help kids like us, well this is a kid like you were." Jude snapped.

"Jude we were going to be adopted, you were adopted I was invested in the Fosters. Harry never planed to stay, in fact his first few weeks here he was waiting to leave." Callie said getting a snap in her own tone.

"We never planed on staying either Callie, when Momma picked you up it was supposed to be two weeks tops. You were always waiting to be kicked out your first month there." Jude cried.

"Where is this coming from?" Callie snapped now herself.

"Because you took this job to make a difference Callie, to be the voice that kids like us needed when we were in the system. And you got to this point because moms fought hard for you and never gave up no matter what Robert Quinn did. Well this is a kid just like us Callie, a kid who was dealt a crappy hand in life but finally landed someplace he likes being. He likes our family, he has friends, momma said he's at grade level in school, he's just like we were Callie. But the difference is your willing to pull him from the familiar and stick him with biology he doesn't even know, that you don't even know. Just because the look good on paper doesn't mean they will do right by him. Your supposed to be his voice Callie, stick up for him, ask him what he wants." Jude stood up marching through the house.

"Jude!" Callie yelled after him but he kept going.

"I thought he was staying for the game?" Will said popping his head outside.

"change of plans" Callie muttered turning back to the kids.

* * *

That night Callie lay next to Harry in his bed, she ran her fingers through Harry's curly hair making it stand up as he read his book she was only half listening too. Callie watched him, what if Jude was right? Was Harry just like her. When he first came here he couldn't read, Callie could not even sit next to him, he hardly even put up with her trying to talk to him. Now here he was folded into her side reading from a chapter book like he had done it all his life. He was just a kid, but he deserved a choice, and even more he did deserve someone to fight for him.

"We aren't in a position to adopt him" Will said when Callie mentioned it to him later.

"I know, but I personally am in a position to make sure he is going to the best home he can have. And if it turns out his grandparents aren't that I am the one who needs to fight for him. Jude was right"

"Jude is your brother and he knows which one of your buttons to press" Will raised an eyebrow at Callie.

"But he has a point, if my moms had not fought for my right to a choice, I would be living with Robert no question. And I would not be who I am today." Callie said.

"So give him a choice? He's 7 Callie not exactly in a place to make life decisions."

"So we make it for him" Callie said pointedly finishing the conversation

* * *

Callie's phone went off in the middle of the night. she groaned rolling over not opening her eyes.

"You should get it" Will muttered.

"Why, it's probably just Mariana or Jude"

"It's probably your older brother" Will corrected her and Callie sat up suddenly remembering the date.

"If it is mom owes me 20 bucks" Callie cried looking for her phone in the dark.

"I can't believe you bet on her" Will laughed as Callie grabbed it.

-Water broke, on the way to the hospital- she read.

"Ahh yes! the baby's coming!" Callie cried.

"Are you going?" Will asked.

"I don't know.." Callie started when her phone buzzed with a text from Mariana, and then another from Jesus. Before Callie could answer either Lena was calling her.

"So it begins" Will laughed laying back down.

"Hey momma what's going on?" Callie asked.

"Hey baby mom and I are on our way to the hospital but B says it will be a while. You guys go back to sleep and come later, no sense in having over tired people sitting in a waiting room all night" Lena said.

"Ok, but you'll call us if anything happens?" Callie asked.

"Of course" Lena assured her.

* * *

A few hours later Callie woke up again surprised by how late it was. She went out into the kitchen where Will was putting some eggs onto Elizabeth's tray.

"Hi, I turned off your alarm. The kids and I are heading to the Zoo with Uncle Sam for the day, your moms said just family today." Will said

"Oh, thank you for letting me sleep in" Callie smiled.

"Hey it's not everyday you become an auntie is it? I took your phone because your brothers and sisters were blowing it up. Mike is there with your moms, the rest are getting there in an hour. I told Jude you would pick him and Frankie up. Your sister said don't forget the gift you got Megan, and Jesus want's to know who's making family dinner tonight" Will said making Callie laugh.

"Ok, yes I will pick up Jude and Frankie, Tell Mariana it's already in the car and tell Jesus he's probably stuck with hospital food" Callie said. Will nodded picking up her phone to text back.

"Anything else?" Callie asked

"Oh yeah just one more thing… next time there's a Fosters Family big event such as a birth, anniversary, big party, vacation…you know the like. I'm hiring you a secretary to field all your family's calls! I swear if I was on your phone dealing with someone another one was calling my phone looking for you because yours was busy. At one point I had both twins having a conversation on each phone." Will cried making Callie laugh.

"I thought that's what I married you for" She teased him making him smile.

"Ok I had better shower and get ready, have a fun day with dad!" Callie said giving Elizabeth and Harry a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Send pictures of the baby! give Megan a hug for me" Will said.

Callie pulled into the driveway of the big house as Frankie came bounding out.

"Can we go!" She cried.

"There's not even a baby yet, why don't you run in and grab your book to bring, where's Jude?" Callie asked as Frankie followed her back into the house.

"He's making moms and Mike some sandwiches" Frankie said going up the stairs as Callie wondered into the kitchen.

"Hey" she said seeing her brother by the table.

"Hey" Jude said.

"So new baby huh?" Callie asked, she couldn't remember every feeling this awkward around her brother.

"Yeah, thank's for taking us"

"Oh yeah no problem"

"I'm sorry I blew up at you the other night" Jude said after a second. Callie sighed sitting down in a stool across from him.

"It's ok, I deserved it."

"No you don't, I know you care about him, you just want what is best"

"I do want what's best. But you were right Jude, That was the wake up call I needed, maybe I am becoming one of those Social Workers and I don't want to. Will and I are going to look into Harry's grandparents ourselves, and I will be supervising visits with them. We can't keep him, but I will fight for him to be in a home that deserves him." Callie said.

"Good" Jude gave her a smile.

"You were right, I want to be the person we needed when we were going through this" Callie nodded.

* * *

"Ok come on keep your voice low ok? I bet there are new babies sleeping" Callie said taking Frankie's hand as they made their way down the hallway. Jude followed closely behind with a map of the big hospital.

"Is Brandon's baby here yet?" Frankie whispered.

"I'm not sure, we will find out when were figure out where we are supposed to be" Callie said as they passed a room Jude looked in at an older women coughing roughly.

"I'm guessing this is not it" He said making Callie smirk as she looked over his shoulder at the map.

"We have to go down there, they said follow the pink line" Callie said pointing down the hall as they three of them made their way down.

"Jesus says he's lost too, he's somewhere on the pink line" Jude said looking at his phone.

"Well tell him to keep following it at least he will find up" Callie muttered as Jude typed the reply.

"Callie?" Callie heard a voice call. She spun around looking for who said it.

"What?" She called.

"Marco" Now Callie knew the voice was Mariana.

"Polo" Callie called back laughing.

"Shhhh, there's babies sleeping" Frankie told her as Mariana came around from another hallway.

"Have you seen Jesus?" Jude asked.

"Nope, momma says to stay near room 371 but we're at 320 so I think we are way off" Mariana said

"This way then at least the numbers are getting bigger" Jude said leading the way where Mariana had just come from.

"See, and people thought I was crazy having Elizabeth at home" Callie said.

"You were crazy! When I have a kid drug me up man I don't want to feel even a tiny pin prick" Mariana nodded.

"Hey! I found you!" Jesus cried from behind them.

"Wow! look who can follow a colored line" Callie laughed.

"Shut up, is the little squirt here yet?" Jesus asked picking up Frankie and setting her on his back to make room for him to walk next to Callie.

"Momma says no but soon, and to keep going because she just hears Jesus yell" Jude said checking his phone again. they turned another corner and found a small waiting room. Stef, Lena and Mike sat around a coffee table food and a deck of cards out.

"Hey is this where the party is?" Mariana asked as they filed into the room.

"Hey it's the late risers" Stef smiled at the three older adults got up to greet everyone. They all settled into seats as Callie noticed they took up the while room.

"How is she doing?" Callie asked as Mike, Jesus and Jude sat around the table and Mike started dealing the cards out to them.

"Well she had the drugs so she's having a better go of it then you but it's no cake walk either way" Stef said as Frankie settled into her lap.

"Should be anytime though, just waiting for some news" Lena said

"And they still don't know what they are having?" Marianna asked.

"Nope, they want to keep it a surprise." Stef said.

"Where are your little ones today?" Lena asked turning to Callie.

"Sam and Will are taking them to the zoo" Callie said glancing at Mariana.

"Oh you scheduled in some dad practice for him huh" Stef raised her eyebrows at Mariana.

"No! its uncle practice, come on I'm not even married, you can't start with the eyebrows yet" Mariana said making Stef break her serious face and laugh.

"Oh before I forget I believe I won the bet, that's 20 dollars please" Callie held out her hand to Stef.

"No way sister, until there is an actual baby you don't get anything" Stef said giving her open hand a high five. Suddenly a doctor walked in making everyone turn to him.

"I guess this is what you meant when you said the rest were coming" She laughed looking over the crowed of people.

"How is she?"

"Good, Brandon wanted me to let you know the baby is here, he will be out in a few minutes to get you" She said.

"Boy or girl?" Mike asked.

"Oh no, I am under strict instructions to relay no more of that message" She smiled going down the hall.

"Damn it he got to her early" Stef muttered.

"That boy is to smart for you to pull something like that on him" Lena said.

"She's right he's always been a step ahead of us." Mike chuckled as they started picking up the game. Brandon came out a few minutes later looking tired but happier then Callie had ever seen him.

"HI!" Lena jumped up giving him a hug closely followed by Stef.

"Dude we're dying out here" Jesus said.

"It's a boy" Brandon said.

"Yayy! Congratulations" Mariana cried as Stef and Lena crushed him with another round of hugs.

"What's his name?" Frankie yelled over the noise.

"Miles Stephen Foster" Brandon smiled.

"Can we see him!" Callie cried.

"Yeah come on" Brandon smiled leading the way down the hallway.

* * *

Callie picked up two plates following Stef and Jude through the maze of tables to the back where they we alone. Lena was setting up places with Jesus and Mariana pushed tables together. Brandon came down looking tired but he hadn't stopped smiling all day.

"They are both asleep I thought I would come to Sunday night dinner" He smiled as Lena gave him yet another hug.

"Ok guys have a seat" Stef called. They all sat down and Callie realized they were in their usual seats they sat in at home. Lena on one end, Stef on the other the kids filling in the usual seats on the sides. But this table was considerable smaller then the one at home.

"Look, it's the originals" Jude laughed as Callie looked around. It was true, as much as she loved their big and ever expanding family, it was rarely just her moms and her brothers and sisters. It was almost nice having dinner like they always did when they was growing up.

"Ok guys, before we eat let's all raise our cups" Stef said as they all put their paper cups in the air.

"To our new family member Miles, such a sweet baby I can not wait to have him sitting around the table with us" Stef said.

"To Miles" Everyone cried tapping their ups together.

"Ugh it is as bad as they say" Jesus said taking a bite and making a face. Everyone laughed.

"Well you got lasagna, you stood a better chance with salad" Mariana told him as she and Callie clinked their forks together over their salad plates.

"So Brandon do you feel any different?" Jude asked.

"Oh I don't think my brain has even registered it yet" Brandon said making Lena smile.

"It will, when he's screaming all night it will" Stef said making them all laugh.

"He looks so much like you. It's going to be like having a little you running around again" Lena said.

"Oh yes you were so cute! Remember when we were moving into the house and he was scared to sleep in his own room for a month" Stef said.

"Oh yes, he slept sideways in our bed, good thing you were short when you were little" Lena smiled pinching Brandon's cheek.

"Ok ok no embarrassing stories, besides Mariana slept with you guys way longer then I did" Brandon laughed.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this, Jesus was the one who slept with all his lights for ever" Mariana said.

"There was an evil monkey under my bed I stand by that! I saw his tail!" Jesus cried seriously making them all burst out laughing.

"Our electricity bill was especially high that month" Lena nodded.

"Brandon look what I found for Miles" Frankie cried handing him a tiny piano. It was supposed to be a christmas ordainment but it did look like a good size for the baby.

"Great! I'll have him start practice tomorrow" Brandon said pretending to play it himself.

"No no what he needs to learn is the clarinet or something, we need some woodwind in this family" Mariana said.

"Yes! like the Sound of Music, Callie had her guitar, Jesus can be drums, Brandon is piano, Megan is violin, Mariana can sing, Frankie can play her trumpet I'll conduct of course" Jude said waving his hands in the air.

"What about momma and me?" Stef asked.

"You guys can be the managers, no one want's to hear you sing mom" Jesus said making them all burst out laughing again as Stef pretended to punch him.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning the doorbell rang and Harry raced to open it with Will at his heels.

"Good morning" Katie smiled as Callie came from the kitchen holding Elizabeth.

"Hi please come in" Will said waving her in. Callie glanced at the little girl Katie ushered into the house before her.

"This is Amaya, Amaya this is Callie and Will." Katie said.

"Wow, you got bigger from the last time I saw you" Harry said looking over his sister. From what Callie could gather the last time he saw her was when they were in the same foster home 6 months ago for a few weeks. Amaya had been in her father's custody since she was an infant so the kids were not together often. Their mother had no rights to Amaya so she was up for adoption but had not found a home.

"Hi Amaya, we are so happy to have you here, Harry has been waiting for you" Callie said gently. Amaya offered her a smile, and Callie was please. Amaya had dark skin like Harry and long curly hair held in place with a headband. she wore a frilly pink dress and looked around the room

"Hi" Amaya whispered shy but not frightened from what Callie could see.

"Amaya I'm going to leave you here and pick you up tomorrow night ok? If you need anything you can have Callie call me" Katie said.

"Ok" Amaya said taking her pink bag, she also came with a lot more stuff. From just the look of her bag Amaya had more for a weekend then Harry had when he came to stay long term. Katie gave them a last smile and left.

"Amaya we were just about to have breakfast, do you want to join us?" Callie asked.

"Ok" Amaya nodded.

"Here I will take your bag" Will said and she gave it to him with a smile as Harry lead her into the kitchen.

"Amaya.." Callie started.

"You can say Maya" The little girl whispered.

"Maya, what can we get you to eat, do you like pancakes?" Callie asked.

"Yes please" Maya nodded.

"Alright" Callie smiled as Harry looked proudly at his sister.

* * *

After breakfast Will ran around with all three kids outside as Callie cleaned up. After a while Maya and Elizabeth came back inside while Will and Harry kicked the soccer ball around.

"Hi sweetie, do you need anything?" Callie asked scooping up Elizabeth.

"Do you have toys?" Maya asked.

"Well sure we have a lot of toys" Callie said looking around the living room, she realized all the toys in the room were either for older boys or toddlers like Elizabeth.

"So there's the legos your brother likes, and the batman, the cars are over there, and we have a basketball downstairs" Callie said pointing to everything as Maya looked over the toys.

"Do you have a dollhouse?" Maya asked.

"No we don't" Callie said shook her head sadly.

"Any baby dolls?" Maya asked

"Umm this one?" Callie asked holding up Elizabeth's little cloth one. Maya looked at it, Callie could tell she was trying to be nice but was not impressed. Even though she had not been here long Callie could tell Maya was a girly girl.

"You know what, I bet I know where to find some toys you might like" Callie said picking Elizabeth up and going to the back door.

"Hey, the girls and I are heading to my moms for a few minutes, we'll be back" Callie called.

"Ok" Will waved her off as Harry kicked the ball around him laughing with glee of getting it past him.

"Come on want to go see Grandmas?" Callie asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth cried walking over to the door banging on it with her hands.

"Ok, let's go find you some toys" Callie said grabbing her keys leading the way to the car.

* * *

"Hello, Mom? Momma?" Callie called opening the door. Elizabeth squirmed from her arms as ran to the kitchen as soon as her feet were on the floor looking for Lena. Frankie came thumping down the stairs.

"Hi" She smiled giving Callie a hug.

"Hi, this is Amaya, Maya this is my sister Francesca, wheres moms?" Callie asked.

"Momma is in the garden and mom was on the deck" Frankie said.

"Ok, come on this way" Callie said leading both younger girls out the back door. Stef had already caught Elizabeth up swinging her around in the grass.

"There you are we were wondering if she walked here" Lena said giving Callie a hug.

"I want you guys to meet Maya, she's staying with us this weekend" Callie said introducing the little girl hiding behind her.

"Maya, welcome it's so nice to meet you" Lena gave her a smile.

"We came to see if we could raid the garage from some girl toys, do you guys still have Frankie's barbies and dollhouse?" Callie asked.

"Oh we do we were saving them for this little one" Stef nodded as Elizabeth threw herself from Stef's arms at Lena.

"Alright baby, how about you and mom go dig that out and the little girls and I will go have a popsicle?" Lena asked raising her eyebrows at Maya.

"Yeah" Maya nodded and surprised them all by placing her hand in Lena's free one.

"Alright" Lena said giving Callie a surprised look as they headed back to the house.

"Wow, she seems friendly" Stef said as she and Callie crossed the yard to the garage.

"Yeah, she's super sweet. I wish we could keep her with her brother, she fits in really well" Callie said.

* * *

Stef and Callie loaded the dollhouse into the car along with a box of barbies and clothes. Will pulled it out when they got home and Callie set it up in Elizabeth's room. Maya played quietly for the rest of the afternoon and was patient when Elizabeth tried to play with her. She helped Callie make dinner and they all went out for ice cream after.

"I like strawberry, and chocolate mixed together" Maya smiled at the two little scoops of each in her bowl.

"I like chocolate with lot's of sprinkles!" Harry cried.

"I like anything that's not broccoli flavored" Will teased them.

"Eww" Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought as Maya let out a squeal.

"Can Maya come back and visit?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Maya you are welcome anytime." Callie said.

"I like your house, and your big doll house" Maya flashed Callie a smile.

That night Maya slept in Elizabeth's room, Callie tucked both girls in and they went right to sleep.

"Why is she so different from him?" Will asked Callie as they were watching T.V.

"Because she's been in a good stable home, she doesn't have the sense of fear or uncertainty that he does, or did."

"She is the kind of kid I thought we were going to get when we signed up to foster."

"unfortunately those are not the kind of kids who need homes. She is pretty cute though" Callie smiled. Sunday morning they all went to the park. Will and Harry flew a kite while Maya and Elizabeth ran around in the grass watching them and trying to catch the butterflies. That afternoon before going to dinner Katie came to pick Maya up again.

"She was wonderful, tell her family we will take her anytime!" Callie said.

"I will, they were looking to get in touch with you next week about maybe finding a time for her and Harry to get together again" Katie said.

"that would be wonderful" Callie nodded as Will came into the living room with Maya on his shoulders setting her down in front of Callie.

"We will see you soon ok, you can come and play again?" Callie said.

"Yeah" Maya smiled giving Callie a hug. Callie returned it warmly before Maya followed Katie back out to the car.

"Play!" Callie heard Elizabeth shriek. She wondered into her room and found Elizabeth holding Harry's hand pointing to the doll house.

"Play dolls play!" Elizabeth cried.

"No, those are girly toys" Harry said

"Harry play!" Elizabeth yelled again.

"I don't want to play dolls" Harry said looking up at Callie.

"Why don't you go put on your shoes it's time to go to dinner anyway" Callie said. Harry ran down the hall.

"Maya will come back to play with you soon" Callie told Elizabeth who glared up at her as if she was mad Callie let Harry leave.

* * *

"Callie Adams Foster" Callie answered her work phone Monday afternoon.

"Hi Callie it's Laura, Maya's foster mom"

"Hi Laura, how are you, I was not expecting to hear from you so soon." Callie smiled. truth was they all missed Maya today, it was nice having her for the weekend.

"I was wondering how Maya did?"

"She did great, she loved being with her brother, and I have a little girl she played with really well. We had to go to my moms house and dig up some girls toys but once we did that she was very busy playing, she was joy to have we would take her anytime you guys needed a sitter" Callie said.

"I'm glad to hear that, she had a lot of fun as well, she talked about it all night" Laura said making Callie smile.

"I was calling because I have a question for you, I know this is not something foster parents usual handle but I thought since you were with Social Services maybe we could pull a few strings" Laura said.

"I can see what I can do" Callie nodded.

"We got a call for a new placement, an infant sister on one of our other foster daughters. We are only licensed for 4 kids so we are already full. However we are hoping to adopt this daughter and now that she has a sister, probably her sister too. Normally we would just say no but after Maya had so much for with you guys…well we know she would be going to a good home, and she should be with her brother, and she likes you guys so much. We would be so sad to see her go but if she's going to a good home and we can give this newborn a good home…" Laura trailed off.

"So you would like us to take Maya?" Callie asked.

"Yes, I know this must sound crazy but we just feel like she should be with her brother"

"No, no I get it, family is so important especially to kids in the system" Callie said.

"So would you guys be willing to?" Laura asked.

"Yes, yes I'll draw up the paperwork and fax it over to you" Callie said.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad this will work out" Laura said.

* * *

Callie tried calling Will a few times that afternoon but he didn't answer, probably busy with work and Callie was not even sure how to word a text message. She felt bad for just agreeing to it without even asking him. She had to work late so she picked up Harry and Elizabeth at her mom's house that evening.

"Hi baby how was work?" Lena asked as Callie went inside.

"I got an interesting call." Callie said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Maya, Harry's sister, her foster family was looking to take a placement of a sibling of one of their other foster kids, but they are already full so they asked us if we wanted to take Maya"

"Premaritally?" Lena asked.

"Well, yeah I mean until the grandparents adopt them but it still might be a month at least" Callie said.

"What did Will say?" Lena asked.

"Well that's kind of the thing, I said yes without asking him…She's coming tomorrow and he still doesn't know. I can't get a hold of him on his phone" Callie said biting her lip. Suddenly Lena burst out laughing.

"what?" Callie asked.

"You know, everyone always says you are just like mom, but today you may be a little more like me" Lena said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? I did the same thing to your mom when I brought you home. She didn't know you were staying until you were sitting at the kitchen table being all sassy to her." Lena laughed making Callie smile.

"I hope he's ok with it" She said.

"Oh he will be, he might have appreciated being asked first, but he will be fine." Lena said.

"Maybe I should keep it a secrete from him and surprise him when he comes home to three kids tomorrow" Callie said.

"I don't recommend it, so you went from 1 to 3 kids pretty quickly" Lena raised her eyebrows.

"Yes but this is it, we are putting the cap at three, at least until Maya and Harry leave" Callie said.

mmhhmm that's what mom and I said once we adopted the twins" Lena said smiled

"yes well, you two were just nuts, even when you had 5 almost grow kids you just had to have a baby" Callie said making Lena laugh again.

"Well, you were all worth it," Lena smiled.

"Speaking of which where are the kids?" Callie asked looking around.

"Harry just finished his homework I sent him outside to play and Frankie took Elizabeth up stairs to play. " Lena said.

"I should go get them to go home. At least I can make Will a nice dinner to announce that I'm bringing home another kid" Callie said standing up.

"good luck!" Lena smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon Callie left work early and met Katie in her office.

"Her family is just saying goodbye" Katie said when Callie found her in the hallway. A few minutes later the door opened and a teary eyed women came out.

"You must be Laura" Callie said.

"I am, it's so nice to meet you finally" Laura said giving Callie a hug.

"We are so happy to be taking Maya"

"We're glad that she is going you a good home but we will miss her" Laura said.

"Well of course she can come visit anytime, I would love for you to still have contact with her."

"We would like that too, I'll walk out with you guys and get the rest of her things from my car" Laura said. Callie nodded before turning to Maya.

"Hi sweetie, your brother is so excited your coming" Callie told her.

'Me too" Maya smiled at her. They walked down to the parking lot and Laura pulled two big boxes from the back of her car helping Callie load them into hers.

"We will see you soon" Laura said giving Maya a last hug before Callie put her in the car. Maya was quiet for a few minuted then she started asking Callie all kinds of questions. Callie smiled trying to answer them all. They went to the daycare to pick up Elizabeth and Maya was so excited to have a real live baby around. She held Elizabeth's hand in the parking lot and talked to her in the car. Then they went to the school just in time as Callie helped the girls out of the car. Lena came out to meet the in the court yard.

"Maya, I'm so glad you are staying with Callie for a while" Lena smiled at her.

"Me too, I like you" Maya said.

"Well I like you too" Lena laughed as the least bell rang and Harry and Frankie came running from the building.

"Maya!" Harry cried, he had been waiting all day for his sister and was so excited to see her. Maya squealed and Harry gave her a hug.

"Alright guys, let's get home and get settled" Callie smiled herding her three children back to the car.

* * *

The evening was busy and Callie tried to accept that they would be for now on. She unpacked Maya's things in Elizabeth's room which was luckily big enough for the girls to share. They had talked about moving Harry into the bedroom downstairs and giving Maya her own room but Callie decided against it. She had such fond memories of sharing a bedroom with her sisters she wanted Maya and Elizabeth to have that even if it would only be for a few weeks. Callie knew a lot of her and Mariana being as close as they were now was that they had once been forced against their will to share a loving space. Will came home and played with the girls as Callie made dinner and helped Harry with his homework. After dinner was a dash to get everyone bathed and settled down before sending them off to bed, first Elizabeth, then Maya and last Harry after he finished his reading. As soon as all three kids were asleep Callie clasped onto her bed ready to fall asleep herself as Will came in.

"So is this a bad time to tell you I have to go in early tomorrow so your alone for the morning rush?" Will asked.

"Ugh…I suppose this is the karma for agreeing to a third child without telling you" Callie sighed.

"Yup, that sound about right" Will laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, you and Maya have a visit after school today so you won't be able to play on the playground." Callie said placing a waffle on Harry's plate at breakfast a few days later.

"I don't want to have a visit, I want to play." Harry wined

"I know but your grandparents want to get to know you guys before they adopt you, it will be nice for both of you." Callie said gently.

"what if I don't like them?" Harry asked

"Well I think you should give them a chance first don't you. Try and have an open mind and just talk to them and let them get to see how great you are" Callie said as Maya came into the kitchen.

"I can go to preschool today right?" Maya asked.

"Yes, you are, I will pick you up after school" Callie nodded.

"And Elizabeth?" Maya asked, she went to the same preschool as Elizabeth's daycare and was excited to see Elizabeth throughout her day.

"Yes, but my mom is picking up Elizabeth so she will only be there in the morning." Callie said giving Maya a waffle and cutting one up for Elizabeth who was grabbing it with her chubby hands.

"Why can't I go home with Stef too?" Harry asked. Callie sighed, she really wanted these visit to go well and for Harry and Maya so they would be comfortable staying with their grandparents.

"I'll tell you what, you go to the visit today, and tomorrow you can go home with Lena and I'll pick you up after dinner." Callie said.

"Oh boy! Lena is a good cook Maya" Harry cried informing his sister.

"Hey! what about me?" Callie asked pretending to be offended.

"Well your good too…" Harry started looking at her worried until Callie offered him a smile.

"I know, Lena is a good cook, ok eat up guys we can't be late" Callie said.

* * *

"Ok so I am going to be waiting right out here, and Katie will go in with you guys so if you need anything let her know ok. But I really want you guys to try ok, Harry? Let's be friendly, they have to take an airplane to come see you guys." Callie said holding Maya's hand as she lead the kids through the office.

"Hi guys, come on in" Katie said giving the kids a smile holding the door open. Harry hesitated looking back at Callie who offered him a smile. Harry took Maya's hand leading her into the room.

"I'll be right in I just want to talk to Callie" Katie said walking over towards Callie.

"So their grandparents wanted to move things along pretty quickly because it is pretty far for them to travel for visits." Katie said.

"Of course but I don't want to rush the kids" Callie said.

"Well no, but it is time sensitive, we are hoping to have two visits this week then their grandparents will be back next weeks for three visits and then hopefully we can just sign the papers and the kids can go home with them." Katie said.

"Two weeks? That's fast." Callie said

"Well visits will only go so far, I think once the kids just jump in and live with them it will all smooth it's self out" Katie offered her a smile.

"I don't want to agree to anything until I see how the kids do with their visits" Callie said.

"Well, unfortunately you don't have to agree to anything Callie, there's no other family, the papers are already drawn up for them to be signed. You asked for this many visits for the kids so we agreed to that. But we can't leave these grandparents waiting, it's very expensive for them to travel back and forth." Katie said.

"I am aware of that but Harry can take a while to settle in and Maya had so much change…" Callie started but Katie cut her off.

"10 days Callie. These kids are leaving in 10 days we can't push this anymore, they will be fine" Katie said they turned going back into the room before Callie could say anything else.

* * *

The next afternoon Callie went to her moms house after dinner to pick up Harry.

"He finished his homework and mom did his reading with him so he's all set" Lena said as Callie found her moms in the nook with a book and a glass of wine.

"Awesome thank you for taking him, I just wanted him to have something to look forward to after the visit yesterday" Callie said

"Of course, it's nice to have kids around, besides he keeps Frankie busy." Lena nodded as Callie sank down next to her.

"Where are they now?" Callie asked.

"Jesus came for dinner and they are outback somewhere running around with him" Stef said as Callie looked out the window. She saw Frankie hiding behind a tree as Jesus chased Harry around the yard growling Callie smiled watching them.

"So visits aren't going well?" Stef asked.

"I think it's just one more thing for him to get used to, Maya is fine so I assume they are fine grandparents, I think once he's settled it will be fine he just doesn't want another thing to chance." Callie shrugged picking up Stef's glass and taking a sip.

"You can have your own you know" Lena raised her eyebrows at her.

"Ehh it doesn't count as having any if I drink from mom's glass" Callie said making Stef laugh.

"So you have not met the grandparents?"

"No, Katie said they are not interested." Callie said.

"Well sweetie I hate to say this but that is foster care, your rights are limited." Stef nodded.

"I just wish they could be adopted by their grandparents but live like right next door, I think this would be easier if they were not moving to a new state" Callie said.

"No, it wouldn't. Nothing about this is easy baby, you just have to make peace with the fact that they are going to a good permeant home, and that you gave them the best you could while they were with you." Lena said.

"Oh what do you know, you adopted all the kids you fostered" Callie said.

"Well yes, but momma and I had times when we had to prepare ourselves to not be able to keep you all. Especially you when Robert was fighting for you so hard. We know it's not easy." Stef said.

"I just really didn't think it would bother me so much, a few weeks ago I was going to give up on Harry, now I can't imagine not having him in my home everyday" Callie sighed.

* * *

 **"** Well can you do anything?" Mariana asked as she and Callie sat out on the deck watching the kids run around the yard with Sam and Brandon.

"No, I already asked for a lot, I understand it's not exactly convent for the grandparents but I don't want these kids to feel like we are just tossing them into the deep end and waiting to see if they swim. I feel like that's exactly what we are doing I can't imagine how they will see it" Callie sighed.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean when we were younger and moms got annoying didn't you wish we could run away to Grams and Gramps or Grandma's?" Mariana asked.

"No, I think I was to old for that dream" Callie said.

"Oh that's right, when you ran away you ran away with boys" Mariana muttered as Callie elbowed her.

"Well, how are they after the visits?"

"Maya is fine, but I'm not sure she totally understands what is going on, I mean she just got here, I literally just unpack her stuff and I have to spend next week packing it back up. I don't think she understands the constantly moving thing she only saw the good side of the system."

"And Harry?"

"He is distant. I think he feels like we are just giving him away, he's quiet for the rest of the day and keeps to himself. He doesn't say he doesn't want to go to the visits anymore, but I can tell he doesn't" Callie said.

"Well if he's not saying anything maybe it's not so bad, stop projecting, he will get used to it.

"the adoption papers are being signed in 8 days" Callie sighed.

"Callie, maybe you just got to attached and you don't want them to leave" Mariana raise her eyebrows.

"No, we knew all along they we leaving, I just thought we would have more time, at least they have each other though" Callie sighed. Lena came out carrying Miles wrapped up in his blankets. He has blond hair peaking out from under his hat as Lena sat down on the swing near the girls. Callie got up to sit next to her and Mariana turned to look at them.

"He is so cute this little guy" Callie cooed to the baby who watched her looking slightly amused.

"He is, these blond curls are going to be a heart stopper." Lena smiled pulling one free from under his hat.

"Mom's going to be mad she's not the only blond in the family anymore" Mariana laughed.

"something tells me she will get over it quickly knowing she passed on the gene" Callie smiled as Elizabeth ran up the deck. She stopped short seeing Lena holding Miles and ran to her hands in the air asking to be held.

"someone is jealous" Mariana smiled trying to pick Elizabeth up but she squirmed to her sticking out her lower lip at Lena.

"Oh how can I say no to that face" Lena smiled bending down she scooped Elizabeth up putting her on one leg still holding Miles in her other arm.

"Say hi to the baby, this is your little cousin, pretty soon you will be able to play with him" Callie said. Elizabeth glanced at the baby then suddenly started trying to shove Miles off Lena's lap.

"Oh Elizabeth" Callie sighed rescuing the baby from Lena and settling him into her own arms. Callie forgot how little new babies were as Miles curled into her neck sucking on his hand.

"Well you just melted into him" Mariana laughed as Elizabeth settled into Lena's lap making sure to take up the whole thing leaving no room for intruders.

"I forgot how tiny and cuddly they are" Callie smiled

"Oh yeah, does that mean your going to have more?" Mariana asked.

"We always talked about 2, but 3 is really not bad. And if we had 4 there would be no middle child." Callie said.

"Ha! your almost as bad as moms" Mariana cried.

"Well, turns out it's a slippery slope. Besides I like the big family, I mean we loved growing up together. What if it was just me and Jude? Or you and Jesus? But it's not, I want Elizabeth to have a sister to share secrets with, and brothers to annoy" Callie said.

"It was nice it is nice. I mean If my kids only had Jesus as family they would be so screwed" Mariana nodded making Lena laugh.

"Big families are beautiful, they come with their own unique set of challenges, but having all of you, and now your getting married and having children of your own, It makes mom and I feel like the richest people in the world" Lena said.

"Aww momma, that was so cute it almost sounded true" Mariana teased.

"It is true, Mom and I didn't get to travel the world like we always planed, or spend a year in Spain, you should have seen us when we started dating. I had my heart set on a year in Spain I was trying to teach Brandon spanish." Lena laughed.

"Will and I talked about spending a year on the East Coast, I guess it would be harder with so many kids" Callie thought out loud.

"But if it's something you guys want, it's possible. Not saying I would approve of you taking my girl away for a year!" Lena said hugging Elizabeth to her making Callie smile.

"And regrets? Spain would have been awesome" Mariana said.

"Spain would have been amazing, but if we were in Spain the year we wanted to go we would have missed getting the chance to foster you and Jesus. We probably would not have become foster certified at all, and then we would not have either of you or your brothers. Spain would have been amazing, but it would have only been one year, what's amazing everyday was having all of you. No my love, neither mom nor I have any regrets." Lena said. Callie smiled at her, Lena always had a way of taking any kind of self doubt out of Callie's head.

"Oh quit hogging the baby hand him over" Mariana smiled getting up to take Miles from Callie.

* * *

After dinner Lena and Megan went for a walk around the block with Miles in the stroller to get him to sleep. Of course Elizabeth threw a fit over the thought of Lena leaving her so she ended up tagging along with them. Stef announced boys were in charge of clean up so Brandon, Will, Jesus, Jude and Sam were cleaning up after dinner. Callie heard Jude and Jesus yelling about having a water fight as they washed the dishes so Callie thought it was safer to stay out of the kitchen for now. Harry however had wondered in and Callie heard him laughing with her brothers and she fully expected him to be soaking wet when he was done. But she knew his days with her brothers, whom he was so fond of was limited so she knew it was best to just let him have fun. Callie, Frankie Stef and Mariana sat out on the porch watching the sun go down. Maya had been following Mariana around like a puppy all evening was not seated in her lap.

"Do you like dresses?" Maya asked her.

"I do like to wear dresses" Mariana nodded.

"She always wears dresses" Frankie said.

"Me too, you have a pretty dress, Callie doesn't like dresses" Maya said as if Callie wasn't sitting right next to them.

"Callie wears dresses sometimes, it's had to do her job in dresses" Mariana said.

"I like your dress, and your hair, your so pretty." Maya said.

"Oh! You are so pretty too, and super sweet" Mariana cried giving Maya a hug as Callie laughed and Stef rolled her eyes but winked at Callie.

"And she said I was getting to attached" Callie whispered to Stef.

"Baby, face it, we're all attached" Stef sighed.

"I like Mariana" Maya said holding Callie's hand as they were walking home. Elizabeth was asleep on Will's shoulder and Harry walked next to Will as Callie and Maya followed close behind. It was almost dark but the late spring air was warm.

"I like Jesus better" Harry put in his two cents.

"Jesus is to crazy" Maya said making Callie laugh.

"Mariana can be crazy too" Will told her with a smile.

"Who do you like better?" Harry asks Callie.

"Well I love them both, they are both my brother and sister" Callie said.

"You don't have a favorite brother or sister?"

"No or course not, I love them all in different ways." Callie said.

"When we go live with our grandparents, can we still come to family dinner?" Harry asked.

"Well, probably not every week, but we would love for you to still come visit sometimes." Callie said. Harry just nodded putting his head down.

* * *

"Callie! where's my red soccer shirt?" Harry called from his bedroom. Callie left the kitchen going down the hall to stand in Harry's doorway.

"It's not in your closet?" She asked as Harry was looking through his draws.

"No, and I can't find my blue sweater either." Harry said.

"Oh you know what I packed those away, I know they are your favorite so I put them in the box already." Callie said suddenly remembering.

"What box?"

"The box of things for you to take to your grandparents house" Callie said.

"But…they aren't mine to take" Harry said looking up at her.

"Sure they are." Callie said confused.

"But you bought them for me, they have to stay at your house" Harry said.

"No, I want you to have them, they are your favorite all those clothes and legos and toys are yours to take with you, that's why I started packing it already." Callie said.

"I don't want you to pack it" Harry sighed. Callie knew what he meant. He didn't want to pack up his things, he didn't want to leave. But he didn't dare say it. He was old enough to understand what was going on, he knew it didn't have a choice.

"Hey, Jesus is playing in the game tonight, why don't you come finish your homework before dinner and you can stay up an extra 30 minutes tonight to watch it" Callie offered.

"Ok" Harry nodded brightening up a little heading into the kitchen to sit down to his homework. Callie stopped in the girls room on her way back. Maya was sitting on the floor playing with some of Frankie's old dolls. Elizabeth had her own cloth doll trying to play with her. Maya glanced up and offered Callie a smile, Callie smiled back.

"Dinner is almost ready girls" Callie said.

"ok" Maya smiled happily going back to her playing. Callie sighed, Maya had only been here for a week and she fit in so perfectly it was like she had been here the whole time with her brother.

* * *

The next afternoon Callie dropped Maya and Harry off at her office for a visit with their grandparents and headed back to the school a little disappointed when she say Lena's car still in the parking lot. She had hoped to get all Harry's papers from the secretary, at least from her Callie could just blow it off like it was nothing not that she was signing Harry out of Anchor Beach. It meant a lot to her that he had been able to go to her old school and see Lena and Frankie everyday. Callie closed the car door making her way up the walk into the administration building. Lena's door was propped open and she was going over paperwork as Callie stuck her head in.

"Your here late" Callie said making Lena jump.

"Oh sweetheart you scared me! Yeah your sister had her book club so I thought I would just stay here and finish some work and give your mom a chance to order some take out" Lena said. Callie smirked at her.

"Book club? What is she 40 already?" Callie asked plopping down on the couch in Lena's office.

"No, she loves is, don't tease her about it please, besides it's good for her" Lena said Callie just nodded.

"What's up? Didn't I see you pick up Harry 45 minutes ago?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I umm. I didn't want to do this with him here but I came to get his records and fill out the paperwork for the transfer" Callie said.

"Oh" Lena's face fell a little.

"Tomorrow will be his last day, because then it's the weekend and we weren't going to send him Monday, The court is at three in the afternoon and then their flight is right after. We thought about sending him for the morning to keep everything normal for him but, I don't want to rush around and stress him out. This way he can sleep in and play and maybe we can take them out to lunch before they leave" Callie said.

"Of course, I'll get the paperwork" Lena nodded getting up and going over to her file cabinet pulling papers out. Callie was glad she was not trying to be a mom about this and acting more professional.

"You should be very proud of the work he did here. He came so far in such a short time" Lena said.

"We are, he worked really hard, thank you for all you guys did as well, thank his teacher for me" Callie said.

"I will, just sign here and I all fax it over first thing tomorrow" Lena said putting the papers in front of Callie.

"Thank you" Callie said signing her name and handing them back.

"I should go pick them up" Callie stood up.

"Sweetheart is there anything you need for Monday?" Lena asked.

"Umm yeah actually can you or mom pick Elizabeth up from daycare and take her home for dinner. You know how court can be I don't want her there to late" Callie said.

"Of course, do you need anything else?" Lena asked.

"No that's it thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" Callie said she took a step towards the door. Sudden't the weight of what she had just done hit her, this was it, tomorrow was Harry's last day at this school, and this weekend was her last days with both children.

"Callie? You need something else?" Lena asked making Callie wonder how long she had hesitated.

"Umm yeah I do" Callie said she turned back to Lena who was perched on the end of her desk and walked right up to her, Lena as if expecting it opened her arms and pulled Callie in for a tight hug. Neither of them said anything as Callie stayed there a little allowing herself to take comfort in the familiar feel and smell that was her momma. Finally Callie pulled back a little and Lena let her go.

"ok?" Lena asked

"Yeah, I have to go get them. I'll call you later" Callie said.

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too momma" Callie gave her a smile before leaving.

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Callie asked walking into the cafe where Mariana had asked to meet her on her lunch break Friday afternoon. As much as Callie loved in impromptu coffee date with her sister, something in Mariana's voice when she had called told Callie something was wrong.

"I ummm I don't even know why I called you i'm sorry" Mariana said tears brimming in her eyes as Callie pulled her into a hug. She always admired the way her sister could show her emotions so freely.

"Hey, it's ok what's going on?" Callie asked.

"It's stupid"

"I'm sure it's not stupid, come on Mariana talk to me you never do this" Callie said taking her sister's hand across the table and rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"I had a doctors appointment today, and I asked them about getting pregnant. I know it's early but, Sam want's to start trying right after the wedding and I wanted to be ready." Mariana said. Callie nodded waiting for her to go on.

"They ran some basic tests and I can't have a baby." Mariana said choking out the last few words.

"Oh sweetie" Callie said getting up from her booth and going to sit next to her sister pulling her into her side as Mariana cried into her neck.

"It's so silly, i'm morning something that was never even there" Mariana said

"It's not, it's perfectly reasonable. you have every right to be upset" Callie said as Mariana dried her eyes with a napkin.

"Did they say why? I mean so many things can be worked around now there's IVF and hormone treatments…" Callie said but Mariana shook her head.

"No, it's like I don't have the hormones, i'v just been missing them. I get my period every month but thats basically it." Mariana said.

"Did they say why?" Callie asked.

"Anna"

"Your birth mom, what does she have to do with anything?" Callie asked.

"The hormone effect they said I had. It's only really seen with people who have overdosed on meth. And since I have never touched the stuff…" Mariana said

"But can it be passed on?" Callie asked.

"Yes, since she was doing drugs when she was pregnant it turns out that it affected me." Mariana said.

"That sucks. I'm sorry that just really sucks" Callie shook her head not sure what to say.

"Ugh I have to tell Sam, he's not going to want to marry me" Mariana sighed putting her head down on the table.

"No way, your saint of a fiancé, Mariana he loves you no matter what. This is just a set back, if you guys want a family you will find a way to have one. It will be ok" Callie said.

"Don't tell moms ok? I know thats going to be a big smothering hugging love fest and I'm not ready for that yet" Mariana said.

"I won't" Callie promised.

"Ugh, this day sucks" Mariana sighed, Callie just nodded her agreement, the day had been sucking since she dropped Harry off for his last day of school

"I know what could make it better" Callie said.

"what?" Mariana asked putting her head up

"that death by chocolate cake we keep saying we are going to try"

"Who's diet does that fit into?" Mariana said but a smile cracked onto our face.

"Ours, because today is the day we made a little less suckier by eating the best cake ever" Callie said ordering a slice.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok baths and bed for you girls" Will said as they walked into the house Sunday night after family dinner. Harry and Maya had gotten extra hugs from everyone, and Callie could see having to say goodbye had put Harry in a bad mood. It was later then usual, but they all had the day off tomorrow and Callie was hoping they would all sleep in.

"Harry you can have 30 minutes of your TV time if you want" Callie said.

"Will you watch with me?" Harry asked. He had been clinging to Will or Callie for the past two days, Callie hated seeing him like this.

"I will, let me go get cloths for the girls you pick a show" Callie said she went into the girls room pulling out their PJ's to bring to Will in the bathroom.

"Look Elizabeth I'm a ghost. BOO!" Maya cried putting the wash cloth over her head. Elizabeth stared at her wide eyed for a minute and Callie wondered if she was going to cry and then suddenly she burst into a fit of giggles so hard that Will had to hold her up to keep her for falling backwards into the water. The sight of this made Maya laugh too and yell boo again making Elizabeth laugh harder. Callie watched the girls sadly before going into the living room she sat down next to Harry.

"Can we watch Jesus's game?" He asked finding one of the old ones recorded in the DVR.

"You bet" Callie nodded.

"Even when I live with my grandma I'm going to watch jesus play, I'm going to always cheer for his team" Harry said.

"Jesus will be very happy to hear that" Callie smiled at him. They settled into the couch as the game started. Harry was quiet but he seemed to find comfort watching Jesus play. Even though she had seen the game before Callie still winched when her brother hid the ground flying backwards.

"When I get big I want to play basketball like Jesus" Harry said, before Callie could answer her phone rang and she got up taking it from the kitchen table. Katie's name was on the screen. Callie sighed, She probably just wanted to talk about court tomorrow, Callie thought about ignoring it, she didn't want to deal with this tonight, It could wait until tomorrow morning. But her judgement got the better of her and Callie put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Katie " She said.

"Callie, I'm sorry to bother you, I didn't want to call you tonight but something came up" Katie said. Callie glanced at Harry who was watching TV still and went through the kitchen into the back yard.

"what's wrong?" Callie asked.

"The grandparents have denied the adoption"

"they got denied!" Callie cried.

"No they denied it themselves, they just left to fly home, they said they never signed up for both just Harry, I told them we were not going to separate them and they decided they can't take both."

"They..they refused the kids, after all that time, all those visits" Callie cried, she was mad, she was beyond mad. How could anyone not want to care for two such sweet children? They had put so much work into this adoption and then just changed their minds. They had flown home no explanation to the kids, not even a goodbye.

"How is this supposed to make Harry feel! How do I tell him they just up and left him and he's not getting adopted" Callie asked more to herself then to Katie.

"Do you want me to come by and…? Katie started.

"no, no thank you I have to do this" Callie said.

"Ok, I'll be in touch within the next few days and we can talk more, in the meantime do you mind keeping them a few more weeks while I figure something out?"

"Of course not, take your time" Callie said. They said goodbye and she hung up the phone going back inside. Will was just closing the door to the girls room after putting them to bed, he gave Callie a smile.

"They were both asleep the minute they laid down. I don't even think I had Elizabeth fully dressed and she was asleep." He said.

"Katie just called" Callie whispered so Harry wouldn't hear them.

"And?" Will asked. Callie pulled him into their bedroom shutting the door.

"The grandparents decided they didn't want to adopt them, they just left." Callie said.

"What!" Will cried and Callie knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"We are keeping them a few more weeks while Katie figures something else out. We have to tell Harry, and I have to call Lena to make sure he can go back to school tomorrow, and unpack their stuff" Callie said running through a list in her head.

"Ok hey, one thing at a time, let's go talk to Harry, do you know what you want to say?" Will asked.

"No, god no. Sorry buddy your grandparents didn't want you anymore your still a foster kid." Callie said sarcastically.

"Hey, come on, I'm going to go tell him to hop in the shower, why don't you call your moms, get him back in school, and I think you need some advice" Will said gently. Callie nodded, thank god Will was always the level headed one. She needed him at times like this. Will left the room closing the door again and Callie picked up her phone deciding to try Stef first.

"Hey baby, you just left you miss your moms already?" She asked teasing her.

"Our social worker just called" Callie said.

"What did she say?" Stef asked instantly becoming serious.

"The grandparents decided not to adopt"

"Oh no" Stef sighed sadly.

"I have to go tell him but I have no idea how. How do you tell a kid his family didn't want him?" Callie sighed.

"What about Maya?" Callie heard Lena's voice and knew Stef had put her on speaker phone.

"She doesn't fully understand thank god. I mean we talked about it so much but she doesn't know this side of foster care. I'm not worried about Maya, but this is the second time in a few months this has happened to Harry. I just actually called to make sure he can go to school Monday" Callie said.

"Yes of course I'll take care of it" Lena said.

"Thank you" Callie sighed, at least that was easily solved.

"What are you going to say to him love?" Stef asked again.

"I don't know, I just…he's been though so much, I wish something good would happen to this kid." Callie sighed.

"Sweetie his time will come, everyone's does, yours did." Stef said gently.

"Jude was right" Callie muttered.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Jude, he said Harry was so much like me, he was right, we have the same story, this kid needs his happy ending, and not when he is almost 16 years old" Callie said.

"Baby you just have to be honest with him, he deserves that and let him be mad or upset or whatever he is going to be. But he will be ok." Lena said as Callie heard the water in the bathroom shut off.

"I better go talk to him before he goes to bed" Callie said

"Good luck baby" Stef said.

"Thanks"

"See you at drop off tomorrow?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, yes you will" Callie said with a little smile before she hung up and opened the door to her room.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"Nope, let's do this" Callie said making her way down the hall into Harry's room with Will behind her.

"All my Pj's are packed, Will said it was ok if I wore these pants to bed, can I?" Harry asked as Callie came in smiling at him sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Of course, but Will and I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Callie said sitting down on the end of his bed as Will leaned against the wall next to them. Harry looked worried, Callie thought back to how many times her moms had talked to her like this, how nervous is always made her.

"Nothing is wrong, we want you to know we love you very much" Callie said and saw Harry soften a little.

"You remember when we were watching the game and my phone rang? Katie called me." Callie said.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She said that… your grandparents are very sorry but they don't think they can take care of you and Maya." Callie said gently.

"Tomorrow? they can't take us tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"No, they meant, they can't take care of you, ever" Will said.

"Why not?"

"We don't really know why, they just don't think their home is the best one for you and Maya. That means they care about you very much, they want you to be happy and well take care of even if it isn't with them" Callie said gently.

"No! No it's not fair!" Harry yelled.

"I know, I know honey it's not fair" Callie nodded.

"I am so tired of this! I just want to stay in one place" Harry cried.

"I know, and Katie is going to find you that pace" Will tried to assure him.

"But I don't want to leave here, I don't want a new home" Harry said.

"Hey, hey buddy look, no one is making you leave ok. Your not leaving tomorrow, not until we find you and Maya a home forever and ever. But until we find that you are not leaving here" Will said sitting down next to him. Harry seemed to calm down a little bit.

"We don't have to leave tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, Will is going to go take your boxes back out of the trunk and tomorrow you are going to school and everything will be just the same" Callie said gently.

"Ok" Harry agreed.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"Your going to be ok, you will find the perfect home, but until you do you'r going to stay right here with us ok?" Will asked. Harry nodded again leaning his head on Callie's shoulder.

"Ok, We love you, I know this is confusing but it will turn out ok, your going to get your happy ending" Callie said pulling him into her side for a hug.

"Will you read to me?" Harry asked turning to Will.

"Yeah, just a few pages thought it's already late and you have school" Will said gently as Harry handed him the book. Callie gave him a kiss goodnight and went to check on the girls. Elizabeth was asleep in her crib sucking her thumb happily, Callie gave her a kiss on the forehead, thankful Elizabeth would never have to deal with foster care. She crossed the room to Maya's bed. Her blankets were thrown off her little body. Callie covered her back up tucking her in tightly, Maya had a bad habit of falling out of her bed. Callie brushed her hair from her forehead. in two short weeks Maya had grown on her, she followed Callie around like a shadow when they were home always wanting to help her with whatever she did. Callie saw a lot of both her sisters in Maya making her feel like she knew her so well already. Callie got up closing the door going into her own bedroom, Will came in a few minutes later.

"He's asleep"

"Thank god, that actually went better then I thought." Callie said.

"I just feel bad, poor kid he's just so run down from it all" Will said sliding into bed next to Callie.

"He just needs to be adopted, he needs that security" Callie said.

"He will get it, I know you, you will fight for those kids, they will be ok" Will said.

* * *

Callie let Harry sleep in the next morning since they had been up late and drove him into school late. They walked into the office so she could sign him in, if any of the teachers were surprised to see him no one said anything except smile at him.

"Lena! Lena!" Harry cried bursting in Lena's office before Callie could stop him. Lena looked up from her desk surprised, along with some parents who were sitting in her office.

"Sorry! Lena's busy bud she will come see you at lunch" Callie said making a grab for Harry's hand but he jumped to quickly ignoring the other adults in the room going to Lena's side.

"I get to stay with Callie" Harry said happily as Lena swiveled her chair to put her arm around him pulling him closer.

"And we are so happy. I'm sorry it did't work out with your grandparents, but we are glad you can stay a little longer while we wait to find you a family forever" Lena offered him a smile.

"It's ok. I like waiting for my family at Callie's house, can you and Stef and Frankie come over for a party tonight!" Harry asked.

"A party?" Lena asked glancing up at Callie.

"Oh bud they might be busy…" Callie started shrugging at Lena.

"But your not! please your like my grandma" Harry said. Lena looked surprised but recovered, faster then Callie did who felt her mouth drop open. They had never refereed to her moms as anything besides Lena and Stef to Maya and Harry, she was surprised Harry had picked up on that.

"I think a party sounds wonderful, what time should we come over?" Lena asked Harry.

"How about you take me home from school so Callie can clean, the kitchen is messy and we can go right to my house" Harry said.

"Harry!" Callie laughed.

"Well it is, you said so yourself" Harry said. The other adults in the room laughed, Callie had forgotten they were there.

"That sounds good if it's ok with Callie" Lena said as she glanced at Callie.

"Can they Callie, please! I'm tired of saying good bye" Harry said.

"They can, that sounds good, how about we order a pizza?" Callie asked.

"Oh sounds like Frankie and Stef will be in heaven." Lena smiled.

"And me" Harry agreed.

"Oh say bye, we have to get you to class" Callie said. Harry wrapped his arms around Lena giving her a hug before walking back to Callie.

"Sorry for the interruption" Callie said to the parents in the room.

"No problem, we were talking with Mrs. Adams Foster about enrolling our son here, and I think we just made our decision. This sees like a very warm and welcoming place" The women said with a smile.

"Oh it is, I mean, the principal is top notch" Callie smiled putting her arm around Harry as they left.

"So are you on such a friendly basis with all the students?" Callie heard the man ask as the door closed behind them. Callie smirked. Good luck to Lena trying to talk her way out of that one.

* * *

"Hello, I heard there was pizza" Stef said as the front door opened.

"Hi, come in" Callie smiled greeting her mom with a hug.

"Well this was an impromptu dinner party" Stef said following Callie into the kitchen.

"Yes for you and me both, it seems Harry came up with the idea on his own. But I couldn't say no. He was so happy to be able to see you guys again" Callie said.

"Well we are glad to see him again. Poor kid this must be some emotional roller coaster" Stef sighed.

"It is for all of us. This is twice we thought we were saying goodbye only to turn out we didn't have to" Callie said.

"Well momma just called they are on their way home now."

"Will just took Elizabeth with him to get Maya at preschool" Callie said.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Stef asked eyeing the big boxes of pizza.

"Jude and Mariana already had plans for the night, Brandon has a concert and the baby has a cold so Megan is home with him. But Jesus said he might swing by so I figured it was best to be prepared" Callie said making Stef laugh.

An hour later they were seated around the table munching their pizza.

"This is good, we should have pizza night every week" Frankie said.

"Yeah! we should have chocolate pizza" Harry cried.

"Yeah!" Frankie said.

"Maybe not every week, but next time we should have make your own pizza night. Remember we used to have those?" Callie asked looking at her moms.

"Oh yes, the best way to use up the leftovers in the fridge, throw them on some dough with some sauce." Stef laughed.

"Do you remember one time we were all upset about something, we made a banana pizza with whipped cream, banana slices and chocolate chips" Callie asked.

"Oh yes, with chocolate sauce drizzled on top" Lena said with a smile.

"That was by far the best pizza I have ever had" Stef nodded.

"Where was I!" Frankie cried.

"You were not born yet" Callie laughed

"No fair! You guys did all the fun stuff before I was born" Frankie sulked.

"We will make it up to you and make Banana pizza again some day" Stef assured her. The doorbell rand and Harry jumped up from his seat.

"It's Jesus!" He cried running into the living room With Callie and Maya behind him.

"Hey you know your not allowed to open the door" Callie said as Harry reached for the handle. He stopped just short of turning it.

"Ok but hurry, Jesus is always hungry" Harry said making Callie laugh. She opened the door with a smile expecting to see her brother and was surprised to see Katie standing there.

"Hi" Callie said surprised as Will popped is head into the room. Harry immediately hid behind Callie.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I got a call from another foster family, we are moving Harry and Maya to them as soon as possible" Katie said.

"I'm not going!" Harry yelled as Will stepped in picking Maya up.

"I figured they would still be all packed to today would be…" Katie started.

"NO!" Harry screeched. Stef stepped in taking Maya from Will as Will pried Harry off of Callie.

"We need to…" Callie said gently pushing Katie from the doorway following her onto the porch.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie stepped out to the front porch closing the door behind her leaving Will and Stef with Harry and Maya inside.

"You can't just take them, they are settled here" Callie said.

"they need to be placed with a pre adoptive family, you know this Callie, the faster we get the ball rolling the faster they can have permanency somewhere"

"They have permanency here! Why can't they stay until you find them a family to adopt them" Callie asked.

"You know that's not how this works"

"Well it should be! I am fighting for these kids. I was in those homes Katie they keep you for a week and then decide they don't want you and you get tossed into the next one."

"But right now staying with you they would be in the system until they turn 18. We need to get paper work started for adoption and we can't do that while they are in a temporary foster home." Katie said. Callie glanced back at the windows where she saw Harry watching her closely.

"If I didn't know better I'd say your attached" Katie said watching her.

"I care about them yes, It's my job to make their lives better"

"So do it" Katie said.

"what?" Callie asked.

"Do it, adopt them"

"We're not…we just can't…" Callie started.

"Look you and I both know how this works. You already foster them, I'll change your foster plan to adoption, I can have the paper work done by next week" Katie said.

"Your not supposed to…"

"No, but I can see what you want, what they want. Callie, I have to place these kids in a home looking to adopt them. You clearly don't want them to go so…" Callie heisted then opened the door to the house.

"Will!" she yelled trying to ignore the look Harry was giving her.

"Yeah?" Will asked walking into the living room.

"Can you come outside?" Callie asked as Will went out to stand next to her and Callie closed the door as Lena stepped into the room to take Harry.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Harry and Maya need to go to a foster to adopt home since they are officially up for adoption now" Callie said.

"What! No, why can't they just stay here until you find a family to adopt them?" Will asked Katie.

"It doesn't work like that" Callie answered for her.

"So you just take them? That's not fair to the kids.I promised Harry he was not leaving tonight. Can't you just wait a week." Will cried.

"They need to be in a home that is permeant, who will adopt them" Katie said. Will glanced at Callie and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"I…do you?" Will asked turning to her. Callie nodded and she saw a smile cross Will's face.

"So we adopt them?" Callie asked.

"They already have a home here" Will said pulling Callie into a hug. Katie gave them a smile.

"We should ask them before we do anything" Callie said. Will nodded and the three adults went into the house. Harry heard the door open and ran into the living room.

"I'm not going with you" He said firmly to Katie. Lena put a hand on his back.

"We just want to talk to you, have a seat let me find your sister" Callie said as Harry sat down on the couch she went down the hall into the backyard where Stef was watching Maya and Elizabeth play.

"Can you guys come in Maya we want to ask you something" Callie said. Maya came running to the door and sat down on the couch next to Harry. Callie and Will sat on the coffee table facing them. Stef and Lena stood in the doorway to the kitchen Elizabeth in Stef's arms. Harry was still glaring at Katie so she stood near the front door trying to give them space.

"Well, you guys know that your grandparents were not able to take care of you so Katie was still looking for a family for you to stay with." Will started.

"I'm not leaving with her, no more families" Harry said firmly.

"Well…Will and I were wondering what you would think about staying here, and being part of our family forever. We would adopt you" Callie said.

"And we would never have to leave?" Harry asked.

"No, not ever." Callie said.

"Yes! I want you to be my mommy" Maya cried throwing herself into Callie's lap.

"No more moving?" Harry asked like he still didn't believe them.

"Well, we might need a bigger house, but you would stay with us. No more families you would be our little boy." Will said.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart" Callie nodded.

"Yeah!" Harry cried finally giving them a big smile as Will pulled him into a hug. Callie glanced at her mom's over Maya's head, Lena had tears in her eyes watching them and Stef was hugging Elizabeth smiling at her.

"Well alright then, I will get you the paperwork and call you with a court date. I'll rush it for you, Maybe you can have everything done in a month." Katie said.

"Perfect" Callie smiled.

"Ok, Harry, Maya, Welcome home" Katie gave them a smile before leaving.

* * *

"And Will said I can paint my room right Will?" Harry asked.

"Yes, any color you want" Will nodded.

"I want green, can we make it like a jungle?" Harry asked.

"That sounds really cool" Callie nodded.

"I want a butterfly room" Maya said.

"You can't silly, you have to share with Elizabeth and she already has a pink room" Harry said.

"I can to pick, can't I mommy?" Maya asked turning to Callie. Callie stopped eating breakfast her fork in mid air.

"Me? Your asking me?" Callie asked.

"If Harry get's to have a jungle room why can't Elizabeth and I have a butterfly room?" Maya asked. Callie was still speechless over the word that had just come out of Maya's mouth.

"You can have a butterfly room, I bet we can find some pictures for the wall" Will covered for her quickly.

"Yayy!" Maya cried going back to her eggs.

* * *

"Ok have a good day, I will pick you up after school" Callie called to Harry as she dropped him off. Harry looked back at her and waved. Lena walked passed him messing his hair as he gave her a smile and she walked over to Callie.

"Your awfully chipper for a Wednesday" Lena said.

"Maya called my mommy today" Callie said smiling.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Lena asked.

"Truly the best thing ever" Callie agreed as her cell phone rang. She saw it was Katie calling.

"Hang on, Hello" Callie answered.

"Callie! I'm about to walk into a home inspection I only have a minute I just wanted to let you know we spoke to the kids birth mom, she said she wants you guys to adopt them, papers are signed and everything from her" Katie said.

"What does that mean?" Callie asked.

"It means there is no court, nothing to argue, everyone agrees, you have an official hearing for adoption on Tuesday, of course it's just the formality to sign the papers, congratulations, they are yours" Katie said.

"Oh my god!" Callie cried breathless.

"I have to go, I'll call you later with the time and place for court."

"Thank you" Callie said hanging up the phone.

"Good news?" Lena asked.

"What are the chances of you getting off work Tuesday to come to the adoption of your new grandkids?" Callie asked Lena burst into a huge smile pulling Callie in for a hug.

* * *

"Sam started talking about adoption last night" Mariana said as she and Callie were sitting on the back deck. It was a warm summers night and after dinner they had all migrated outside to enjoy the cooling air. Mariana and Callie sat on the swing watching everything from a distance.

"Oh yeah, you guys are talking about it?" Callie asked turning to her.

"Yeah, I mean we want a family it's a lot to think about but I think it's something he wants"

"And you? Is it what you want?" Callie asked. Mariana was quiet for a minute.

"Being adopted…I hated thinking this but I always wanted a kid of my own, someone who looked like me you know? I know we get personality traits from moms but I wanted to look at my kid and say yes, she has my eyes, or Sam's nose. I wanted that, but I can't, so yeah I do what to adopt, I mean I always sort of did. I was adopted it feels right to give back and give another kid a good home just like the one I got. I want a baby I just wish I could have just one who was a part of me. That's the way it's supposed to be at least…" Mariana said.

"A child you adopt is a part of you. Not at first, at first they feel like some alien crash landed into your life that you have to fit around, but then without realizing it they fit in and they do become a part of you. Mariana look at our family, no one is where we were "supposed" to be when this life started. Moms are not supposed to be married, Brandon is not supposed to be a child of divorce, we are not supposed to be adopted, Harry and Maya are not supposed to be joining this family, but it worked out that way, and I think it worked out for the better for all of us. We are not where we are supposed to be, we're somewhere better" Callie said looking at her making Mariana smile as Callie reached out pulling her sister into a hug.

"Besides look at this amazing rainbow we all created" Callie said as they both turned to look over the yard. Stef, Lena and Megan sat by the garden Lena was holding Mile in her arms laughing at something Stef said. Elizabeth ran around in front of them screeching as Brandon caught her up in his arms tossing her over his head. Harry and Maya were kicking a soccer ball around with Sam and Will. Jesus and Mike had popped the hood of Stef's car to find out why it was making a funny noise. Jude walked out from the house handing Megan a glass of water sitting down next to her making a funny face at Miles. Callie never got the chance to admire her family from afar, they truly were all so different but somehow the same. From Stef with her blond hair. Brandon Callie and Jude with their light skin, Will, Mariana and Jesus's tan skin Callie was always a little jealous of. Lena and Francisca's dark wild curls and milky brown skin all the way to Sam, Maya and Harry with their shocking black eyes and dark skin. They were a little bit of everything all mixed into one.

"Do you believe in fate?" Mariana asked her.

"I didn't, for a very long time i didn't believe in fate or luck or anything like that. But now, how can you not. I do believe it was fate that brought this family together. Like we were meant to be together all along" Callie smiled.

* * *

"Callie Adams Foster, do you promise to love and care for Harry and Amaya like they were your own?" the judge asked.

"I do" Callie nodded.

"And William Braverman do you promise to love and care for these children like they were your own?"

"Yes" Will nodded firmly.

"Sign here and here" The judge smiled handing them papers.

"Hey just so you guys know, I promise to be the best uncle ever, teach you how to drive a stick, keep the boys away from Maya" Jesus said making everyone laugh.

"Yeah and we promise to always be here for you too, anything you guys need you can come to us" Brandon said putting his arm around Megan.

"That's right Miles is going to need his big cousins around to play with" Megan nodded as Harry smiled at her reaching up to let the baby grab his finger.

"And we promise to always be the cool aunt and uncle, we'll take you to concerts and make sure you are into the good music" Mariana said making Maya smiled at her.

"Yes, and cooking lessons, no fast food when you come for a sleep over at our house" Sam added.

"I promise to always be here when you guys need to talk, about anything anytime of night. I will always be there for you" Jude said as Callie smiled at her brother.

"And I promise to be the best aunt every, even if I am only 2 years older then you" Frankie said making everyone laugh.

"How about just the best friend ever?" Harry asked.

"Deal" Frankie smiled.

"And we promise to always love you, you are a past of our family now and that means so much to us. You are both so important to everyone here, never forget that" Lena said.

"We are so glad you found your family with us, this is right where you belong and you will always have a place in our family no matter what" Stef said.

"Well, this is by far the most people I have ever had promising to adopt two children, you are both very lucky" The judge said giving Harry and Maya a smile. Maya nodded.

"Yes sir, we are" Harry smiled back.

* * *

Callie placed the bowl of salad on the table as Frankie and Maya walked around her putting a plate at each chair. The table was full, there was not an inch of space between the chairs around it.

"I think we may have to invest in a bigger dining room table" Lena said putting the pasta in the middle.

"I think you might have to get two and push them together" Megan smiled coming in after her.

"I supposed that would be more functional" Lena nodded. Callie laughed that their family was now so big they needed two long tables to seat everyone.

"Ok drinks, water, lemonade" Stef sang coming in putting the jugs on the table.

"Soda?" Jude asked.

"Soda will rot those teeth I paid a lot of money for braces mister" Stef said pinching Jude's cheeks.

"Hey momma is it time to eat yet?" Jesus asked coming in with Harry on his back.

"Yes yes go wash up" Lena nodded as Jesus galloped back into the kitchen making Harry laugh.

"My turn next!" Maya yelled running after them.

"Who are we missing? where's B and Frankie?" Stef asked looking around.

"They were out back I'll get them" Megan said.

"Who else..Miss Thing? I swear we need a dinner bell around here" Stef said.

"I'll get them" Callie said going into the living room where Mariana and Sam were on the couch with Miles cuddled between them.

"Momma says it's time for dinner" Callie said giving them a smile.

"thanks" Mariana said as Sam walked into the dining room Mariana stood putting the baby over her shoulder.

"We started looking at adoption agencies yesterday" She told Callie.

"Oh really?" Callie smiled.

"We were thinking about adopting a baby from China"

"China huh, we don't have one of those" Callie smiled.

"Just thought we would contribute to the rainbow" Mariana smiled back at her as they went into the dining room. Everyone took their seats, they all sat in the same places they always had, the kids all had their usual seats, now the seats between them were taken up by spouses, Callie and Will were separated by Elizabeth's highchair and now Maya and Harry were between them as well. It took some maneuvering to get everyone squeezed around the table but finally they were settled.

"To Maya and Harry, welcome to the family" Lena said raising her glass.

"To Maya and Harry!" Everyone cried clinking their glasses together.

"Good luck guys, we can get crazy" Jesus said making everyone laugh.

"Hey! we are a perfectly normal blended family" Stef said.

"mom we're not just blended, we're like ultra pureed." Jude said.

"Well Jesus is the crazy one anyway" Mariana said.

"Oh please, miss drama queen over there, I'm telling you stay 6 feet away from your aunt Mari at all times" Jesus fake whispered to the kids.

"Hey!" Mariana cried.

"Alright alright you too, it's probably best to stay clare of both of you" Brandon said. Jesus picked up his roll throwing it at him. Brandon caught it taking a bite giving Jesus a smirk.

"Give me yours then!" Jesus cried.

"I believe the rules of a food fight are that you don't get to take back the food you threw" Jude said.

"Oh yeah how about some sauce on you new shirt?" Jesus teased.

"Not that you could tell if you got sauce on your shirt, the 70's called they want their pattern back" Mariana said pointing to Jesus's shirt.

"Ohhhh" Callie cried as she and her sister high fived.

"Hey, hey let's be civil please" Lena called.

"Oh man some things never change" Stef sighed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Those who don't behave do not get banana pizza for dessert" Stef said

"There's banana pizza!" Jesus cried.

"Yess!" Frankie yelled.

"We are all going to make it after dinner, mom and I thought it would be a nice treat" Lena smiled.

"Oh man I can't wait!" Jude cried.

"Banana pizza?" Sam asked as he and Megan looked confused.

"Oh just you wait" Callie smiled at them.

* * *

Callie looked around as the chatter around the table died down everyone full of dessert pizza. Elizabeth was asleep in Lena's lap. Harry was perched on Jesus's chair next to him Callie noticed how much he was trying to sit just like Jesus was. Maya eyes were glazed over and she was almost asleep in Mariana's lap.

"Ok time to head home it's late already past bedtime" Callie said.

"Ugh mommm" Harry complained but with a smile on his lips. Callie smiled catching Stef's eye across the table.

"See, always a happy ending my love" Stef whispered giving her a wink, and Callie knew she was right.

 **The End**


End file.
